Si¡ lo acepto,si me gustas y adivina que ¡te amo!
by brujiprimas
Summary: Generalmente las personas piensan en una historia de amor en la que los protagonistas se aman, se quieren, se adoran desde la primera vez que se ven y chanananaaaaaaaa pero adivinen qe! ESTE no es el caso...James y Lily y demas...
1. Chapter 1

Brujiprimas: Como ya saben estos personajes no son nuestros sino qe son una invencion de J.K Rowling, y nosotras solo jugamos con ellos!  
Sirius: me siento un objeto...; Brujiprima Palomiiz: qe haces tu aqí?! metete a la historia!; Sirius: Bueno adaptadora de mi...; Brujiprima Tití: ahora me siento malvada...¬¬; Brujiprima Palomiiz: empezemos de una vez con la historia:D

Capitulo 1

Era 1 de Septiembre, entre la muchedumbre se veían alumnos de Hogwarts, con sus carritos con lechuzas, gatos, sapos y demaces. Entre la multitud se distinguía a un grupo de chicos muy guapos, a decir verdad, ellos eran :James Potter, un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache, ojos color avellana, y muy guapo, junto a él Sirius Black, alto, de pelo negro azulado que le caía elegantemente en la frente, muy guapo, de porte aristocrático rebelde, también estaba Remus Lupin, igual de alto que los demás con el pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel y con algunas cicatrices en su cara lo cual le daba un aire enigmático, todas las chicas al verlos suspiraban, tenían fama de galanes, excepto Peter Pettigrew, un chico de estatura baja y regordete, de pelo claro y pecoso, al verlo daba la impresión de ver a una rata, ahora si¿Quién se resistiría a los encantos de James, Sirius y Remus? Aquí la respuesta, dos chicas, sus nombres: Lily Evans, una pelirroja con el pelo liso, ojos verde esmeralda, era un verde precioso y único, ella era la chica que le quitaba el sueño a James Potter (la única) , por otro lado ella lo ignoraba completamente, también estaba Samantha Anderson, de pelo rubio con rulos, y unos preciosos ojos azules, ella tenía enamorado a Sirius, lo detestaba con todo su ser, en cambio Delilah Carpinacci, de cabello largo ondulado, negro, y unos ojos pardos verdosos, de tez blanca, era amiga de los "merodeadores" como se hacían llamar y bueno, Remus la amaba desde 1º año, por lo tanto, no era algo con odio, es mas, por lo general ella trataba entablar relaciones de amistad las cuales generalmente terminaban en peleas y hasta en la enfermería, pero esa es otra historia...

- Cornamenta, no te desesperes ya la vas a ver - Dijo Sirius a su amigo que no dejaba de mirar por todos lados por si veía a "su pelirroja"

- Si pero...no llega...- Comento James, de repente una melena roja paso por su lado, James observó y casi mecánicamente se desordeno el pelo - Lily¿cómo pasaste el verano? - La chica, quien llevaba unos jeans y una polera polo ploma apretada la cual tenia escrito en letras negras "look at me" lo miró con desdén -

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Potter, ahora correte...- Y subió al tren, el chico la siguió con la mirada y luego agacho la cabeza...

- ¡Cornamenta¡James¡Reacciona hombre! - Dijo Remus Lupin quien había llegado recién y trataba de que su amigo reaccionara chistando sus dedos frente a los ojos de James -

- Lo siento Lunático, es que esa chica me vuelve loco... - Dijo James poniendo cara de baboso -estoy empezando a creer que me detesta - comentó pensativamente rascándose el mentón Sirius y Remus se miraron y se pusieron a reír -¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?

- De lo imbécil que te pones -

- ¡Más imbécil de lo normal! - Dijo una voz femenina, los tres chicos se dieron media vuelta y vieron a...

- ¡Deli! - Saludaron los tres merodeadores a una chica que llevaba el cabello suelto excepto por un mechón que lo llevaba amarrado hacia atrás lo cual le hacia resaltar sus ojos pardos, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas negro con lunares blancos y chalas blancas, saludo a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla -

- Tanto tiempo Deli - Dijo Sirius -

- Pero Sirius, si no los veía de ayer - Contestó distraídamente la chica lo cual provocó la risa de los merodeadores -

- Si pero el resto del verano no te vimos, solo te vimos ayer - Replicó Sirius

- Ay! Son detalles - Dijo Delilah mientras evitaba la mirada de Remus quien al verla se había quedado con la boca abierta, James se dio cuenta -

- Lunático si no cierras tu boca te entrará una mosca ¡uy hice un verso!- le susurró a Remus, este al escucharlo la cerró automáticamente y se sonrojó, James solo sonreía -

- ¿Saben si ya llegó Lils? - Preguntó Delilah, James asintió con la cabeza, Delilah sonrío - ah... ¿Y Sam? -

- No, no ha llegado mi rubia hermosa - contestó Sirius, Delilah le golpeó la cabeza - ¿Qué?

- ¿"QUÉ"? - preguntó imitando la voz de su amigo - ¿cuando vas a entender que a Sam no le gusta que la llames así? -

- Como dices tu... ¡Son detalles! - le contestó con un movimiento de la mano, Delilah comenzó a reír - ¿Qué? -

- Nada nada... nada de nada - Contestó la morena mientras buscaba algo en su cartera - Se que aquí esta... tiene que estar...si si si... yo la guardé -

- ¿Qué buscas? - Preguntó curiosamente James, la chica lo miró y luego volvió a buscar en su cartera -

- Una cart...cosas de mujeres - la chica sonrío al ver la cara de asco de sus amigos -

- Mejor no quiero saber... - comentó Sirius mirando asqueado la cartera de su amiga -

- Ni yo... - Dijo Remus, Delilah lo miró ceñuda el chico le sonrío nerviosamente y miró el tren que estaba estacionado echando humo

- Son tan inmaduros - hizo una pausa y los miró -...ay no...¡estoy hablando como Lily! - la chica puso cara de desesperación lo cual provocó la risa de los demás, siguió buscando en su cartera ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos - ¿y Peter? - preguntó sin dejar de mirar su cartera -

- Pueees...no lo sabemos...debe estar por llegar...siempre llega tarde... - contestó Sirius -

- Um...si tienes razón Sir...¡BIEN¡SABIA QUE ESTABA AQUÍ! - la chica gritó y comenzó a saltar, luego se detuvo y los miró - ¿porqué no saltan? - les preguntó deteniendo su salto y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Porqué saltaríamos? - preguntó James -

- Verdad que no les conté...¡ME VOY A ITALIA¡¡Wii!! Viva yo!! - la chica comenzó a saltar nuevamente con un papel en la mano luego se detuvo y los miró - esperaba un "si! Viva tú!" o algo así... -

- ¿Porqué te vas? - preguntó cabizbajo Remus, la chica lo miró sonriendo -

- A estudiar...obvio...además...hace mucho que no voy a Italia...me aburro aquí - la chica los miró sonriendo como si fuera obvia su respuesta, en eso llegó corriendo un chico bajo regordete con pecas en la cara - ¡Peter! -

- Ho-hola Del-Delilah chi-chicos - Peter los saludó alegre - Tan-tanto ti...ti...tiempo -

- Oh Peter...cuantas veces te he dicho que debes practicar ante el espejo y así se te quitara el tartamudeo - Delilah lo miró tiernamente, Peter solo asintió con la cabeza - bueno...¿subimos? -

los cuatro merodeadores subieron junto a Delilah, buscaron un compartimiento vacío, encontraron uno al final del tren se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar luego Delilah se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos - voy donde las niñas...adiós - se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue, el tren ya había comenzado a partir... -

- Bien chicos..¿cómo lo haremos este año? - Preguntó Sirius, al ver las caras confusas de sus amigos bufó - ¡Para conquistar por fin a...a...a...! - no sabía como decirlo pero los demás le entendieron perfectamente -

- ya entendimos Canuto no te sigas esforzando que te va a salir humo - bromeó Remus, Sirius le tiró una bola de papel que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Remus se río - Yo no sé como lo haré con Deli... -

- Yo tampoco se que haré con mi colorina hermosa - comentó James - ¿y tú Canuto? -

- Yo...JA...Yo lo tengo TODO planeado...le haré una canción - James y Remus se miraron luego miraron a Sirius y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas - ¿Qué? - preguntó molesto Sirius -

- Sam te va a odiar mas si le haces una canción...¡Lo va a encontrar cursi¡Ya sabes como es ella! - Comentó Remus mientras no dejaba de reír - el...una canción...jajajajaj - Sirius se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el herido - Yo creo que lo de la canción le serviría mas a Cornamenta...Lily es mas romántica y le encantan todas esas cosas... - Dijo Remus luego de unos minutos, James que aun seguía riéndose lo miró con la boca abierta, lo tomó de la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo -

- ¡Eres un genio querido Lunático! - James sonreía alegremente, Remus se ordenaba el pelo algo molesto por la efusiva reacción de su amigo - wow... tengo que escribir una canción... y Lily es mi musa... - miró soñadoramente un punto hacia el horizonte, Sirius bufó -

- Bueno...ya tenemos a uno listo... Cornamenta y su canción...Sirius...- Remus miró pensativamente a su amigo por unos minutos - no se me ocurre nada...en tu caso necesitamos ayuda de Deli... - el castaño seguía mirando a Sirius pensativamente - ¿has intentado sincerarte con ella? O sea...no ser el típico Sirius Black que se ha metido con casi todas las chicas del colegio...ya sabes...ser tu - Sirius lo miró pensativo...luego negó con la cabeza - ves...podrías intentarlo canuto - Remus miró la puerta del compartimiento... -

- Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been here... - una chica de cabello rubio tarareaba una canción mientras miraba por la ventana del compartimiento, al frente de ella iba sentada una colorina que leía un libro titulado "lo que el viento se llevó" y a su lado una morena que no dejaba de sonreír mientras se hacia unas trenzas en el pelo -

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - gritó la morena haciendo saltar a sus amigas, la chica no dejaba de sonreír -

- ¿Qué te paso Deli? - preguntó la colorina mientras recogía el libro ya que debido al grito lo había botado, la rubia miraba a sus amigas -

- ¡Me voy a Italia¡Yupi! - Delilah aplaudió feliz mientras saltaba en su asiento, la colorina sonrió y la rubia volvió a mirar por la ventana - vamos...anímense...tan calladas y tranquilas que están... ¿Sam te pasa algo? - la rubia la miró y negó con la cabeza - ¿segura? -

- Siiiiiiii... estoy seguraaaaaaa...¿contenta? - le contestó con una sonrisa falsa que hizo reír a sus amigas, luego volvió a estar seria - estoy aburrida...eso es lo que pasa... -

- Uuuu...extrañas a Sirius...¿o no? - le pregunto Delilah con una sonrisa picarona a lo que Sam la miró molesta, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana -

- Ay no... -suspiró por lo bajo Lily -

- Vamos Samy...es el ultimo año...debes aceptar que...que te gusta Sirius - dijo en un susurro audible, la rubia se levantó y la miró aún con los brazos cruzados-

- Delilah Isabella ¡¿me podrías explicar como a MI me va a gustar un idiota ególatra mujeriego y estúpido como Sirius "peste" Black?! - Sam miraba a Delilah quien aun le sonreía -

- esta bien...te lo explico... - tosió un poco, tomó de los hombros a Sam y la sentó, luego se sentó a su lado y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano - 1.- odias verlo con otras chicas... -

- Claro...porque las utiliza - argumentó Sam -

- 2º ¿recuerdas esa vez que Sirius tuvo que estar una semana en la enfermería? - le preguntó Delilah, Sam la miró sorprendida - ¿recuerdas lo triste que estuviste toda esa semana? -

- emm...fíjate que...que...que...no tenia nada que ver con el - trató de explicar Sam, Lily y Delilah la miraron con una sonrisa como diciendo "ah si?" - lo que pasa es que justo esa semana...estuve media enferma...y justo a la otra semana me mejore - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -

- Si..claaaro... - comentó irónicamente Lily -

- Como no... - Delilah la miraba sonriendo, Sam abrió la boca para reclamar, luego la cerró y luego la volvió a abrir-

- ¡Ay¿y tu Delilah¿cuando vas a aceptar que te gusta Remus? - la chica miró a su amiga - el pobre ya no sabe ni que hacer para que estén juntos- replicó Sam, Delilah levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa - no te hagas Deli... sabes que es verdad -

- ¡Pero si es el¡El no hace nada de NADA!- reclamó la morena...

-¡ESTE AÑO SI QUE SI! - exclamó Remus mientras se levantaba y alzaba el puño, Sirius quien jugaba ajedrez con Peter lo miró extrañado y luego siguió observando como su torre ponía en jaque al rey de su contrincante, James miraba un pergamino en blanco - ¡Este año si que me la juego por mi Delilah! -

- Disculpa colagusano...pero eso es ¡JAQUEMATE! - gritó Sirius mientras saltaba y apuntaba con su mano el tablero, Peter se lamentaba y sacaba de su bolsillo unas ranas de chocolates y se las pasaba a Sirius quien las recibía con gusto - Un placer hacer negocios contigo Colagusano - luego miró extrañado a Remus quien aun sonreía, Sirius se acercó a su lado, lo abrazó por los hombros y miró pensativo el suelo - Lunático, amiguito...¿cómo lo vas a hacer? - Remus al escuchar su pregunta, se le borró la sonrisa de su cara, miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido - ¿y?

- Bueno...no lo se...creí que ustedes me ayudarían...¿lo harán cierto? - James se levantó y lo miró, le asintió con la cabeza al igual que Sirius - Bien...¿y qué haré? - James y Sirius se sentaron juntos y Remus se sentó al lado de Peter quien comía ranas de chocolates -

- Primero...¡háblale! - le dijo James -

- Pero si le hablo - comentó Remus extrañado -

- Si...pero no como a ella le gustaría que lo hicieras...bromea con ella, sonríele, oportunidad que tengas abrázala, acércate mas a ella -

- Y...¿y si piensa que me quiero sobrepasar? -

- No lo hará, confía en nosotros - le dijo Sirius, el tren comenzó a detenerse. Los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar, los merodeadores salieron del compartimiento y bajaron rápidamente, entraron en el primer carruaje que vieron y este comenzó a moverse en dirección al castillo -

- tengo tanta hambre...- comentó Sam - me gustaría comer uno de esos...

- pasteles de carne que hacen los elfos...y de postre - dijo soñadoramente Sirius en otro carruaje... -

- un trozo de pie de limón - comentó la rubia - ¿falta mucho para llegar? -

- No...ya casi llegamos - dijeron a dúo James y Lily, claro, en distintos carruajes -

- Quiero chocolate... - suspiraron Remus y Delilah mientras miraban el cielo a través de una de las ventanas del carruaje -


	2. Pociones y algo de quimica

_Brujiprimas (Palomiiz al...escrito? en fin) ola! Quiero agradecer a GinNyLu por su comentario! Muchas gracias de verdad! Y si es verdad uno siempre cae en ese detalle de los puntos suspensivos jeje muchas gracias!! Y bno, un capitulo nuevo esperamos les guste y dejen reviews!! Eso ah y lo de siempre "los personajes no nos pertenecen sino qe a J.K Rowling nosotras solo jugamos con ellos jejeje" besos adiió!_

Capitulo 2

- Bienvenidos alumnos, espero este año este lleno de aprendizajes, alegrías, amistades y por supuesto...magia – sonrío el director Albus Dumbledore mientras observaba a través de sus lentes a los cientos de alumnos que lo miraban expectantes – debo recordarles algunas reglas...ya conocidas por todos...excepto claro por nuestros queridos alumnos nuevos – sonrío amablemente ante las pequeñas caras inocentes de los nuevos quienes ya estaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas – Como ya saben... y como nuestro querido Sr. Filch me ha repetido por duodécima quinta vez no deben hacer hechizos en los pasillos, no tirar bombas fétidas, ni nada de esa clase...no hacer bromas en los pasillos – esto lo dijo mirando específicamente a los 4 merodeadores quienes se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron maliciosamente – en fin...no les daré mas el discurso de siempre...¡a cenar! – al decir esto las bandejas se llenaron de todo tipo de comidas, los pequeños miraron sorprendidos como aparecía "mágicamente" su cena, al ver que todos se servían con la mayor naturalidad ellos también comenzaron a comer -

- ¡Extrañaba tanto este pastel de carne! – Dijo Sirius mientras se engullía un gran trozo de pastel de carne, luego de tragárselo – no es que no me guste como cocinan en tu casa Cornamenta...pero es que los elfos son...son simplemente geniales – James solo le sonreía y miraba a su pelirroja favorita quien conversaba y reía animadamente junto a los demás compañeros y compañeras de casa, _"si va ser...será en su momento" _reflexionó James, luego reaccionó y se dio cuenta – eso sirve para la canción... -

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus -

- Encontré una frase para mi canción...soy un genio... – respondió James con un dejo de satisfacción, Remus negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba comiendo – soy un genio, definitivamente, totalmente, eres un genio James... – siguió comentando mientras comía. Luego de que todos los alumnos ya estuvieran satisfechos el director los mandó a dormir -

- ¡Gryffindor¡Síganme! – gritaba una colorina a los alumnos nuevos, subieron las escaleras mientras los pequeños miraban fascinados como los cuadros los saludaban y las escaleras cambiaban de posición – mucho cuidado con las escaleras...les gusta jugar – comentó sonriendo Lily, llegaron a un pasillo, se pararon frente a un cuadro donde salía una señora gorda con un vestido rosado -

- ¿Contraseña? – pregunto la dama del cuadro -

- Felix Felicis – contestó la colorina, la dama se corrió dejando pasar a los alumnos – muy bien...a su derecha esta la habitación de las chicas y a su izquierda la habitación de chicos, sus cosas ya están en las habitaciones, buenas noches – los alumnos subieron a sus habitaciones, Lily se dio media vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea, de repente le taparon los ojos -

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una dulce y alegre voz femenina -

- Delilah – contestó la colorina, Delilah sacó sus manos y se sentó en el sillón de al lado – Deli si quieres que no sepa que eres tu, trata de no ser tan feliz cuando preguntes – dijo Lily sonriendo ante la cara pensativa de su amiga -

- Umm...¿tu crees? – preguntó Delilah -

- Si – contestó Sam quien bajaba las escaleras y se tiraba de espaldas en el sillón mas grande -

- mmm...¡son detalles! – Dijo Delilah con un movimiento de la mano, Sam y Lily sonreían -

- Por Merlín! Este es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts...que lástima...ya estaba tan acostumbrada – comentó Sam -

- Lo único malo es que nunca te pudiste acostumbrar a los viajes en tren – se burló Delilah -

- Si...maldito tren... – comentó por lo bajo Sam, Lily y Delilah se rieron por el comentario de su amiga y luego de un rato subieron a su pieza -

-_Si va a ser...será en su momento..._ eso es todo lo que tengo para la canción de Lily – dijo emocionado James mientras se ponía su pijama -

- Uy si eres todo un poeta – dijo irónicamente Sirius mientras recibía un cojín que le había tirado en la cara James – De verdad, Shakespeare es un moco al lado tuyo -

- ¿Conoces a Shakespeare? – preguntó sorprendido James -

- Claro...gracias a Lunático...que el otro día lo encontré leyendo un libro que se llamaba algo así como...Roma y Julio - comento pensativamente – ¿o era Raúl y Julia? – Remus lo miró negando con la cabeza como lo hacía siempre que Sirius o James o hasta Peter comentaban algo erróneo - ¿Cómo era Lunático? -

- Romeo y Julieta – Respondió el merodeador -

- Si eso eso eso eso – dijo Sirius – buenas noches – cerro las cortinas y se tiro en su cama -

- Lunático...¿leyendo historias románticas? – preguntó burlonamente James mientras se sentaba en su cama, Remus lo miró sonrojado – Delilah te tiene mal... -

- Chistoso... – Remus reflexionó un momento – Y a ti te tiene mal Lily

- Si...es verdad... – James miraba pensativamente un punto en el aire, luego sacudió la cabeza y bostezó – Buenas noches Lunático -

- Buenas noches – El joven merodeador también se acostó con una imagen en su cabeza, Delilah sonriéndole... – Al otro día los chicos se levantaron con el típico ajetreo de un día normal de colegio - ¡YA LEVANTATE CANUTO¡COLAGUSANO PONTE LUEGO EL UNIFORME¡CORNAMENTA SALE DE UNA VEZ DEL BAÑO!-

- Ya ya...si...lo que sea... – decía Sirius mientras se metía completamente debajo de las frazadas de su cama, Remus se cruzó de brazos, fue hasta su cama, se subió las mangas de su camisa y tiró todas las frazadas que tapaban al merodeador, este último empezó a buscar con las manos las mantas pero al ver que no estaban abrió un ojo y miró a Remus -

- ¿5 minutos? – preguntó poniendo carita de niño bueno, al ver que Remus levantaba una ceja en señal de que le diría que no Sirius se levantó – Pero el baño está ocupado... – comentó apuntando el baño a lo que Remus se dio vuelta y comenzó a golpear la puerta del baño -

- ¡JAMES SAL DEL BAÑO¡SALE DE UNA VEZ! – Remus se dio media vuelta y vio que Sirius dormía apoyado en el hombro de Peter quien se ponía la corbata -¡SIRIUS! -

- ¡¿AH?! – gritó Sirius haciendo saltar a Peter – demonios Colagusano te dije que no te movieras – reclamó Sirius al ver que Peter se había caído, lo ayudo a levantarse y fue hacia el baño - ¡CORNAMENTA SAL DE UNA VEZ DEL BAÑO! -

- Ya ya ya...si sali... – reclamó James saliendo del baño, Sirius entró corriendo a este y después de 10 minutos salió con el uniforme puesto y echándose perfume -

- Listo Peter – dijo Remus mientras le terminaba de arreglar la corbata a Peter, vio que ya todos estaban vestidos – perfecto...¿bajamos?...umm... me duele un poco la garganta... no me imagino porque – Remus abrió la puerta de la pieza y bajaron hasta la sala común, al llegar allí ya habían algunas chicas de Gryffindor quienes al ver a los merodeadores corrieron a saludarlos, excepto a Peter a quien miraban como un bicho raro -

- Hola Jamsie... ¿cómo pasaste tu verano? -

- ¡Siry¡te extrañe tanto en las vacaciones! -

- Remsie...Ho-hola – los chicos solo saludaban con sonrisas, gestos de la mano, y con mucha suerte un "hola" o "que tal?", mientras ellos casi "atacados" por ese grupo de "chicas escandalizadas por unos idiotas" , como solía decir Lily; una colorina baja caminando las escaleras, una rubia se deslizaba por la baranda de una escalera y una morena saltaba los escalones de uno en uno -

- Que patéticas...pobrecitas...lástima que no hay una poción para ESE tipo de locura – Dijo Sam mientras las miraba con fingida lástima -

- mmm...sip – Comentó indiferente Delilah - ¡Voy a saludar a los chicos! – Sam se golpeó la frente con la mano como diciendo "y que acabo de decir??" Delilah se dispuso a caminar donde sus amigos pero Lily la tiró del brazo – ¡Lily¡Déjame! -

- No...dijiste que...desayunarías...con nosotras...es...la...tradición – Replicó Lily mientras forcejeaba con su amiga, la chica suspiró y miró a sus amigas -

- Esta bien...¿vamos? – preguntó alegre mientras apuntaba el cuadro -

- ¡Por fin¡Me muero de hambre! – Dijo Sam mientras corría hacia el cuadro y salía, Lily y Delilah solo se reían, Sam llego antes que sus amigas al Gran Comedor, se sentó y comenzó a servirse cereales, miró hacia la puerta y vio que sus amigas aún no llegaban, suspiró y comenzó a desayunar, de repente sintió que alguien se sentaba al frente suyo, levanto la mirada y lo vio, luego la bajo hasta su plato – Demonios Black, primer día y ya me estás acosando – comentó indiferente mientras se servía jugo, Sirius la miró extrañado, realmente no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba al frente suyo -

- ¿Ah? – preguntó el moreno mientras la miraba embobado -

- ¿Es qué chocaste con un árbol en el verano o qué? – preguntó molesta Sam -

- No...mi madre trató de matarme...lo típico – contestó Sirius con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, la chica lo miró sorprendida, luego volvió a mirar su plato mientras trataba de soportar la constante mirada de Sirius, en eso llegó Delilah junto a Lily -

- ¡ay¡Pero si están desayunando juntos! – exclamó feliz Delilah mientras aplaudía, Lily miraba interrogante a Sam quien solo negaba con al cabeza exageradamente – Esto es tan lindo... – suspiró – Finalmente... -

- ¡Nada que ver¡Yo no estoy desayunando con este...este...este bruto! – reclamó Sam mientras dejaba a un lado su plato y miraba a Delilah -

- ¿ah no? – preguntó Sirius mientras seguía mirándola embobado -

- ¡No! – contestó Sam – y ahora...me voy – la chica se estaba levantando cuando de repente vio que Delilah se servía un poco de jugo en su vaso - aunque pensándolo mejor...Deli dame esa jarra de jugo – Delilah sonrío y se la pasó – gracias – la chica volvió a desayunar -

- ¿no es lindo? – susurró Delilah al oído de Lily -

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la colorina también en susurro -

- Que estén desayunando juntos...es muy tierno – Delilah solo sonreía mientras desayunaba y Lily miraba a Sam y a Sirius aún sin entender – hola James! Hola Peter! Remus! – los merodeadores se sentaron al lado de Sirius quedando al frente de las chicas -

- ¿Porqué esta Sirius desayunando con ustedes? – preguntó James mirando como su amigo discutía con Sam -

- Con nosotras no...o sea...no técnicamente... lo que pasa es que nosotras llegamos y lo vimos sentado al frente de Sam y los dos bueno...desayunando...aunque no estoy segura si habrán hablado – contestó Delilah pensativamente mientras observaba algún punto en el cielo como si allí hallara la respuesta a sus dudas –ya...¿alguien quiere jugo? – comentó mientras servía jugo en los vasos de los merodeadores -

- No he comido de eso – dijo Sam mientras le quitaba de las manos a Sirius una manzana, este la miró, luego fue a tomar una galleta – de eso tampoco – la chica se lo volvió a quitar y así se llevaron todo el desayuno mientras los merodeadores y Lily y Delilah reían al ver como Sirius cedía en todo, justo cuando Sirius ya se estaba hartando llegó la profesora Mcgonagall para entregar sus horarios -

- Aquí están sus horarios – dijo mientras se los pasaba a cada uno -

- Hola Minnie ¿cómo pasaste tu verano? – preguntó Sirius mientras recibía su horario -

- Muy bien Black...a propósito 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por decirme Minnie – la profesora siguió entregando horarios mientras Sirius sonreía satisfecho -

- Ahí están Canuto... a la próxima te gano – Dijo Peter mientras le pasaba 15 Knut de bronce a Sirius quién las recibía y se las guardaba -

- ¡Wow Peter¡No tartamudeaste! – dijo Delilah, Peter la miró y le sonrío nerviosamente - ¿practicaste en el espejo como te dije? – Peter asintió con la cabeza - ¡muy bien¡me alegro mucho por ti! – Peter le sonrío y luego continuo con su comida, Delilah miraba furtivamente a Remus y este hacia lo mismo, James miraba descaradamente a Lily mientras esta lo ignoraba y Sirius discutía con Sam -

- ¡Que me lo pases! – gritaba Sam a Sirius - ¡Damelo! -

- ¡No! – contestaba Sirius mientras agarraba mas fuerte una galleta que tenia en la mano - ¡Hay mas en la fuente! -

- ¡Pero YO quiero esa! -

- ¡No! -

- ¡Si! -

- ¡No! -

- Y...¿cómo lo pasaste en las vacaciones Remus? – preguntó Delilah aprovechando que los demás miraban riéndose la discusión de Sam y Sirius por una galleta, Remus la miró y le sonrío -

- Bien... con los chicos -

- Ah...mish... – comentó Delilah, eso era lo que le molestaba de hablar con Remus, cada vez que trataba de iniciar una conversación el la cortaba con algún comentario que, según ella, la dejaba sin inspiración para seguir hablando, luego los dos se quedaron callados, Delilah puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Es qué acaso no me vas a preguntar que hice en el verano? – Remus la miró sorprendido, no dijo nada –Ya... – la chica se levantó y se fue, nadie se dio cuenta excepto claro, Remus -

- ¡Potter¡Deja de mirarme! – reclamó Lily al aburrirse de la constante mirada de James -

- ¡Pero si no tiene nada de malo! – dijo James -

- ¡claro que sí! -

- ¿Ah si¿Qué? – preguntó James con tono desafiante, Lily lo miró enojada, se levantó con un vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano y se lo tiró en la cara -

- ¡MUERETE POTTER! – Lily tomó sus cosas y se fue del Gran Comedor, Sam la miró irse, tomó una manzana y se la tiró en la cabeza a Sirius -

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Preguntó Sirius, la chica se estaba yendo pero al escuchar la pregunta de Sirius se dio media vuelta y lo miró -

- eeeh...para no quedar de menos– dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego siguió a Lily, los merodeadores se miraron y suspiraron -

- Mujeres... – dijeron los cuatro -

- Hombres... – suspiraron las tres amigas mientras se dirigían a su primera clase del día, pociones -

- Buenos días alumnos – saludó el profesor Slughorn a sus alumnos quienes ya estaban detrás de sus calderos – muy bien...en esta clase haremos una de las pociones que creo hicimos en 5º, _Esencia de Murtlap _ así que...¿quién recuerda que es lo que necesitamos para la poción? – Preguntó el profesor, 2 manos se alzaron - ¿Si Sta. Evans? -

- Se necesitan tentáculos de Murtlap pasterizados y escabechados – contestó Lily -

- Muy bien Sta. Evans, tan brillante como siempre, 10 puntos Para Gryffindor – Lily sonrío satisfecha- Entonces...estarán en parejas...veamos...Longbottom con Smith, Anderson con Black, Evans con Carpinacci – Delilah sonrío y se encaminó hacia donde Lily pero el profesor la detuvo – no, mejor no, no con su amiga... ¿con Potter? No, muy revoltosos, con Lupin, si si si, mejor así – Delilah agacho la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde Remus quien miraba al profesor – entonces... Evans con Potter, Pettigrew con Bones – y así siguió nombrando las parejas hasta que todos estaban listos – Muy bien alumnos, preparen la poción, la primera pareja en terminar podrá irse antes, claro, si esta bien echa – los alumnos comenzaron a hacer la poción .

- Como puede ser que el profesor Slughorn me haya puesto con un idiota como tú Potter – reclamaba Lily mientras trataba de cortar los tentáculos -

- Oye...si no soy tan mal estudiante...recuerda que soy un premio anual – contestó James mientras miraba como Lily trataba de cortar, la pelirroja lo miró con la boca abierta - ¿qué¿acaso no crees que yo sea un premio anual? -

- No – contesto la pelirroja, James frunció el ceño, tomó los tentáculos y el cuchillo y comenzó a hacer el la poción – ¡oye¡Pásame las cosas para la poción! -

- No...te demostraré que yo si sirvo para ser una estúpida poción y así verás que si soy un Premio Anual – Lily se enojó, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos mientras James preparaba la poción-

- Me pasas ese cuchillo por favor – Remus miró la mesa y se lo pasó – gracias... ¿qué haces? – preguntó Delilah al ver que Remus sacaba otra tabla para picar -

- Corto tentáculos – respondió mientras afilaba su cuchillo - ¿porqué? -

-Ah...ya...– Delilah lo miraba atentamente, Remus la miraba y ella comenzaba a cortar, Remus la miraba por un largo rato hasta que Delilah lo observaba y el volvía a lo suyo...y así se llevaron toda la clase, mientras en otro caldero... -

- Pásame eso Black – ordenaba Sam a Sirius quién obedecía a regañadientes - Cállate y trabaja en silencio -

- ¡¿Ah?! – exclamó Sirius - ¡Como si fuera tan mal alumno! – Sam lo miró intrigada -

- ¿Y no lo eres? – preguntó con falsa inocencia -

- ¡Que sea un niño problemas no significa que tenga malas notas! – reclamó el merodeador comenzando a enojarse -

- ¿Y a mi que? – Dijo indiferente Sam lo cual logró el enojo de Sirius – Pásame ese frasco – dijo apuntando con la cabeza -

- Aps...si quieres hacer la poción sola... – comentó mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello y miraba hacia otro lado -

- ¿Me harías ese favor? – preguntó esperanzada Sam, Sirius inflo las mejillas, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado – ay que dramático... dame ese frasco -

- Toma – Sirius se lo pasó ofendido -

- No tu no – Dijo James mientras le quitaba de las manos un frasco, Lily fue a tomar otra cosa y James se lo volvía a quitar -

- ¡DEJAME TRABAJAR POTTER! -

- No, te dije que no te iba a dejar trabajar que iba a hacer todo yo solo y que nos íbamos a sacar la mejor calificación y hasta nos ganaremos puntos -

- No se vale... – suspiró Lily en un tono que James no alcanzó a escuchar -

- Te demostraré que si valgo para ser premio anual -

- Te detesto...¿lo sabías? – preguntó Lily molesta aún sin mirarlo -

- Solo es un sentimiento superficial Lily – Contestó James sin prestarle demasiada atención – Y yo soy el infantil – suspiró -

- Te odio – Dijo Lily intentando asesinarlo con la mirada -

- Del amor al odio hay un solo paso... y viceversa – Dijo James sin levantar la vista de los tentáculos -

- Yiaaa... – comentó molesta Lily...en otra mesa... -

Delilah y Remus preparaban distraídamente dicha poción, entre cambios de luces (o sea coqueteos de ojitos) de repente, sin darse cuenta, ambos decidieron tomar el mismo cuchillo y ambos sintieron la tibieza de una mano ajena en contacto con la suya y al levantar la vista vieron al dueño de la mano y sonrojados retiraron rápidamente su propia mano –

- Eee...yooo... aaa... que-quería el cuchillo – Balbuceó Remus mas rojo aún al mirar a los ojos a Delilah -

- emm...amm...aquí está – Dijo Delilah al pasarle el cuchillo, ella estaba tan roja como el, aunque no se lo crean (Palomiiz: roja?! Delilah?! Nooo...tití: cállate y sigue escribiendo!! Palomiiz: bueno...ya) _"¡¡Se ve tan lindo así!! Espera..se me ocurre una idea malvada...que tal si..." _ sin pensarlo dos veces Delilah bota "sin querer" su libro de pociones al suelo casualmente a los pies de Remus -

- Yo lo recojo – dijo caballerosamente Remus intentando hacer equilibrio con las cosas que tenía en la mano -

- ¡No no no no! Yo lo recojo, tu...tu sigue con lo tuyo – _"Si es que puedes..."_, la morena se agachó a recoger su libro y "accidentalmente" rozó una de las rodillas del muchacho _"ups..."_ miró disimuladamente hacia arriba y vio que el merodeador estaba estático y mas rojo que antes a lo cual la chica sonrío satisfecha, _"perrrfecto..."_la chica se levantó y dejó su libro a un lado en la mesa y se soltó el cabello haciendo que su cabello rozara sutilmente la mejilla de Remus con lo cual el merodeador se sonrojo aún mas, la chica sonrío mas abiertamente, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando (Palomiiz y Tití: mish...pillina pillina) - ¿Sabes? No te puedes poner mas rojo aún – dijo coquetamente -

- ¿ah? – titubeó Remus (Palomiiz: primita no botes tus cereales por favorcito... Tití: no es mi culpa T T creo q tu mamá les echo jabón en ves d azúcar T T Palomiiz: oye! Ups...nos quiere envenenar...o.O)

- ¡Ay eres tan lento! – Exclamó Delilah enojada, tocó la campana de cambio de hora y la morena se fue enojada antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada.

- Demonios Remus... nuestra querida Deli te dejo mal – dijo Sirius en tono picarón mientras le palmeaba el hombro, Remus lo mira intrigado, en eso llega James y le pasa un brazo por el hombro -

- ¿qué te pasa Lunático? –

- Necesito una ducha fría... – contestó cabizbajo, Sirius y James se miran y comienzan a reír a carcajadas mientras el pobre de Remus volvía a sonrojarse -

- Vamos si no puede ser para tanto – comentó Sirius luego de parar de reír, Remus lo miró como diciendo " ¿estás seguro?" -

- Bien, creo que Canuto se equivocó – reflexionó James al ver la cara de Remus, luego le palmeó el hombro – tenemos clases en 5 minutos, trata de pensar en Bellatrix -

- Diuuuuuuuuuuuc...no la nombres – dijo Sirius tapándose los oídos mientras a todos les recorría un escalofrío general -

- Gracias – Dijo Remus aún con el escalofrío en la espalda -

- No perdiste el tiempo con Remus – se burló Lily -

- ¡¿Y tú que hacías mirándome?! – se escudó Delilah -

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sam, Delilah miró hacia el techo - ¿Lily?

- ¿no te fijaste que Deli estuvo coqueteándole toda la clase a Remus¡Así es y no me cambies el tema! – dijo apuntándole con el dedo a Delilah -

- ¡¿Yo?! – preguntó indignada -

- Si ¡tú! – exclamó Lily -

- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! – reclamó Delilah -

- Así que coqueteándole a Remus... pillina – se burló Sam -

- ¡Otra mas! – exclamó Delilah - ¿es qué acaso no se cansan? – Lily y Sam se miraron -

- No – contestaron ambas, Delilah se cruzó de brazos, bufó y miró al piso -

- ¿Y ahora porque te enojaste con el? – preguntó suspicazmente Sam -

- ¡Porque es mas lento que un caracol amarrado a una piedra! – contestó enojada Delilah -

- Pero Deli...entiende...es hombre – dijo Sam - ¿o acaso te lo tengo que explicar con manzanitas? -

- No, pero he conocido hombres mucho mas rápidos que el...¡como Sirius! -

- No empieces... que ya lo he tenido que aguantar toda la clase como para que ahora tu me vengas a hablar de esa peste -

- Ya cállense las dos – Dijo Lily _"que si siguen con ese tema van a sacar a Potter...¿y ahora porque pienso en ese idiota? Arg..."_ -

_Sirius: nuestras qeridas adaptadoras hermosas bellas simpaticas tiernas qieren decir qe... (Palomiiz y Tití lo miran)  
Palomiiz: es qe no te cansas de hacer la pata?  
Tití: ya callense los dos, please reviews!! xP  
James: Canuto! donde estamos?  
Sirius: ni yo lo se, sabias qe ellas (apunta a Palomiiz y Tití) nos manipulan y adaptan a su antojo?  
James: no sabia...malvadas!  
Remus y Lily (qe aparecieron de qien sabe donde): 10 puntos menos por cada una!  
Tití: ya vuelvan a la historia!  
Palomiiz: jajaja porfavor qeridas lectoras mas reviews si? jejeje  
Sirius: lectoras? o sea mujeres?  
Remus: es obvio Canuto  
Sirius: entonces somos leidos por hermosas mujeres?  
Remus (se golpea la frente con la mano): eres un mujeriego...  
James: canuto saludemoslas!  
Sirius: si!  
James y Sirius: hola!!!  
Lily: arg...mujeriegos ¬¬  
Palomiiz: se acabó! vuelvan a la historia! saludos a tods!! adiió! _


	3. Otra vez en las andanzas

_Brujiprimas!: ola!! aqi actualizamos con un new capitulo:P muchas gracias a pottersita!! ah por cierto, un merodeador quiere mandarte saludos...  
James: Pottersita!! gracias gracias!! ah me gusto tu seudonimo...sabias qe yo tambn soy Potter?? ;)  
Lily: mujeriego!!  
James: no Lily!! mi corazon es solo tuyo! por cierto...  
Lily: no saldré por ningún motivo contigo! _ (_Palomiiz: mejor dejemos a estos dos peleando...)_  
_ Lo típico "estos personajes no nos corresponden son del mundo imaginario de J.K Rowling nosotras solo jugamos con ellos y bla bla bla..." mas reviews please!! adiió!_

Capitulo 3

Fue un mes casi normal dentro de la casa de Gryffindor, lo cual de una u otra forma afectaba a Hogwarts entero ya que...ha estado mucho mas tranquilo, o sea, NO HUBIERON BROMAS, si, suena extraño, hasta imaginárselo cuesta un poco, pero si...los merodeadores estaban tranquilos, los profesores los creían enfermos, excepto un trío de profesores que sabían lo que les ocurría a estos revoltosos chicos.

- Minerva confirma mis sospechas... ese trío de jóvenes inquietos, los de 7º de tu casa... – comenzó Slughorn -

- Ah...si... los "merodeadores" – dijo Mcgonagall

- Esos mismos... ¿Están enamorados o simplemente maduraron? – preguntó Slughorn -

- Por desgracia aún no maduran – contesto Mcgonagall -

- Ah...eso quiere decir que si están enamorados – confirmó Slughorn - ¿Y es de esas tres muchachas tan inteligentes que tienes en tu casa? -

- Si...y esa es la causa de todos mis dolores de cabeza -

- ¿Y porqué no vas a ver a la Sra. Pomfrey, Minerva? – preguntó Dumbledore (Tití: mira que saltó lejos el maní!!... Palomiiz: ah?) -

- Porque al rato ya me estaría doliendo de nuevo – contestó resignada -

- Es por los problemas amorosos dentro de su casa – dijo Slughorn, Mcgonagall lo miró fulminante pero este ni se dio cuenta -

- Ah... Sé a quienes te refieres... ¿qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó curioso el director -

- Te lo resumo... Potter y Black acosan a Evans y Anderson, lo que provoca muchos gritos y Carpinacci trata de que Lupin reaccione de una vez y cuando ella se enoja con el a este le bajan las notas y se deprime– contestó la profesora – Lo único bueno que saco de esto es que no hay mas bromas -

- Umm...pero...podríamos darles un empujoncito – comentó Dumbledore mientras jugueteaba con su varita entre sus dedos -

- ¡No¡Porque si están juntos van a volver las bromas! – reclamó Mcgonagall -

- Pero es su último año... – dijo Slughorn tratando de convencer a la profesora - ¿verdad, Albus? -

- Si...son muy listos para quedar reprobados – contestó el director – Muy bien...¿aceptas Minerva? -

- Déjame pensarlo...NO – contestó Minerva - Estamos a principio de año...¡quiero paz! -

- Si...pero piensa en los dolores de cabeza...y solo llevas un mes de clases...imagínate a mitad de año- habló Albus mientras seguía jugueteando con su varita (Palomiiz: qe ocioso ¬¬ Tití: tu eres la ociosa qe lo hace ser ocioso; Palomiiz: verdad!!)

- No Albus – negó con la cabeza Minerva – prefiero esto a tenerlos todas las tardes en castigo -

- Ah bueno... – comentó pensativo el director, la profesora Mcgonagall se levantó y se retiró de la sala de profesores – Aunque...igual podríamos ayudarlos... sin que Minerva sepa obviamente...¿qué crees Horace? – preguntó con un brillo en los ojos Albus -

- Usted hará los honores pero si no funciona será a mi modo – contestó el profesor de pociones -

- ¡No me sigas poltergeist del demonio! – gritó Sirius a Peeves quien lo había seguido lanzándole bolas de papel a la cabeza durante todo el día -

- ¡Uy si parece que el rey de las bromas se está ablandando! – se burló Peeves - ¡Ablandando por una CHICA!, JAJAJA ¡El rey de los casanovas hechizado por una bruja! - Remus miró por un momento a Peeves -

- ¿no se supone que eso es lo que hacen las brujas¿hechizar? – sugirió el castaño -

- El mas maduro juntándose con niñas de 1º...Ups¡Era Delilah! -

- ¿Qué estás hablando de mi maldito poltergeist? – preguntó Delilah detrás de Peeves con una mirada que helaba la sangre -

-Lo siento Sta Delilah –se disculpo con una reverencia el ser –No era nada contra usted...era contra esos blandengues de ahí – Dijo señalando a los merodeadores – Este colegio se vuelve muy aburrido si no hay nadie que cubra la otra ala de el castillo...-

-Cierto Peeves... te encuentro toda la razón – corroboro la muchacha- ahora ...el problema es que ellos lo entiendan...ya ...entonces... ¡vamonos blandengues! – exclamó mientras tomaba del brazo a dos merodeadores, Sirius y James, y se los llevaba a la próxima clase – ¿Remus?... –

- ¿Si? -

- Este...¿qué significa blandengue? – preguntó Delilah, Remus suspiró -

- Viene de blandos – respondió el merodeador -

- Aaa... – reflexionó – JAJA ¡Blandengues! – exclamó apuntando burlonamente a los merodeadores quienes agacharon la cabeza – el amor... hace mal ¿sabían? -

- N-no m-me di-digas na-nada a m-mi... e-ellos s-son los del pro-pro-problema – dijo Peter mientras apuntaba con el pulgar a los demás merodeadores, estos lo miraron molestos -

- Si lo sé Peter...solo que... – pensó un momento, le susurró a Peter pero en un tono notablemente audible – se volvieron mas lentos...y mas aburridos...todo es culpa del amor -

- Deli... – Sirius miraba a la morena -

- ¿Si? – sonrío esta -

- Te escuchamos – dijo James -

- Si, lo sé... – contestó la chica con aire de superioridad, Delilah les dedicó su sonrisa nº 14 la de "soy mejor que ustedes" y entró a la sala de transformaciones seguida por un grupo de merodeadores algo decaídos -

- Y allí vienen otra vez... – suspiro Mcgonagall – Hoy repasaremos para sus E.XT.A.S.I.S, comenzaremos con materia básica, practicaremos el hechizo _Veraverto,_ muy bien todos tienen sus animales ya saben como hacerlo... 1 2 3_Veraverto_ – el ave de la profesora se convirtió en una elegante copa de champagne – Muy bien...comiencen -

- Deli...Deli – dijo Sirius tratando de llamar la atención a su amiga, esta estaba a su lado mirando a su gato como ronroneaba -

- ¿Cómo te convierto en copa si eres tan lindo? – se preguntaba a si misma -

- ¡Deli! – exclamó Sirius -

- ¿Ah? – le sonrío la chica -

- Mira... 4 6 8 _Veraverto ­_– Sirius transformó su tucán en una copa con plumas y pico, Delilah comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Sirius tomó la seudo copa por el pico y lo levantó – es un...es un...¡Vuela! – dijo arrojándola hacia arriba pero la copa aleteó un poco y cayó nuevamente en la mesa del merodeador – ¡James¡James! – el moreno lo miró - ¡Tú también¡A ver que copa vuela primero! -

- ¡Ya!...espera espera... 4 8 6 _Veraverto... – _su papagayo quedó convertido en una copa azul, con alas, pico y extrañamente, con ojos... -

- ¡No se vale¡La tuya tiene alas¡Y largas! – reclamó Sirius mientras apuntaba su "copa", James la miró luego miró la "copa" de su amigo, movió la varita y le achicó las alas a su "copa-pájaro" – Ahí si...ya...1...2...3...¡Vuela! – Sirius y James arrojaron sus pajacopas hacia el techo, estas volaron lo suficiente como para quedar en la mesa de la profesora de la cual volvieron a despegar hacia sus dueños en una sufrida carrera - ¡Vamos¡Vamos copita¡Vamos! -

- ¡Tu puedes copagallo¡Vamos que si puedes! – animaba James a su "copa", mientras Sirius animaba a la de el, ambas copas se batían en una ardua competencia, cuando ya estaban llegando, pico a pico, a la mesa de sus dueños de la nada sale una copa con cola, bigotes, patas, boca y orejas de gato y saltó a perseguir a los copave - ¡Ey¡No se vale¡Eso es un gato! – dijo James

- ¡No estaba en la carrera! – reclamó Sirius -

- Siiii...pero es el árbitro...véanlo desde este punto, al que se lo coma primero es el que perdió por ser mas lento – explicó Delilah mientras sacudía las manos como diciendo "¿entienden?" los chicos asintieron con un doble "aaaaa... ya" , en eso la copacat miró a James y con un zarpazo le arrancó los lentes llevándoselos a quien sabe donde -

- ¡Eso es mío¡Devuélvemelo gato ladrón!...copaladrón...¡Lo que sea! – gritó James mientras lanzaba manotazos a diestra y siniestra, Sirius y Delilah se reían al ver que James se levantaba y tropezaba con una pata de la mesa y veían como por la mesa pasaba la copatucán con los lentes en su pico y aleteaba exageradamente -

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – Gritó la profesora Mcgonagall –

- ¿Ha seguido la carrera profesora? – preguntó entusiasmado Sirius mientras James lograba sentarse aún sin sus lentes -

- ¿Sabe? En un principio la carrera estaba reñida... – Delilah fue interrumpida por la profesora -

- ¡¿Qué se supone que son estas cosas?! – preguntó enojada Mcgonagall, en eso paso copatucán con los lentes en el pico-

- Ese es el mío...copatucán –respondió Sirius sonriente -

- Y el mío es copagallo – dijo James intentando concentrarse en una profesora que no veía -

- ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó la profesora mientras apuntaba a una copa gato -

- ¡aaaaa¡Es el mío¡Copacat¿se dan cuenta que suena como superman? – preguntó la chica a los merodeadores, la profesora miró al trío mientras pensaba _"no otra vez..."_

- ¡10 puntos menos por cada uno para Gryffindor! Ahora recojan esas cosas... –dijo apuntando a las copas-animales que se movían por toda la mesa -

- Pero profesora, son copas – dijo Delilah inocentemente -

- ¡Entonces recojan esas copas! – exclamó Profesora Mcgonagall-

- pero...¿no eran animales? – preguntó Sirius en el mismo tono inocente que Delilah, la profesora miró a James como diciendo "ahora es tu turno" -

- ¡Yo no se nada¡No veo nada¡Ese maldito animal me robó los lentes! – dijo apuntando a la profesora en vez de a copacat - ¡¿Quién soy¡¿Dónde estoy?! – dramatizó James, luego pensó – en serio... ¿en dónde estoy¡En verdad no veo! – exclamó el merodeador -

- ¡ Entonces recojan esas copas! – gritó la profesora -

- ¡Animales! – corrigió Sirius -

- ¡Recojan esos animales! -

- ¡Copas! – corrigió a su vez Delilah -

- ¡Recojan esas copa-animales¡ y...¡Vuélvanlos a su normalidad! – gritó, nuevamente, la profesora, Sirius y Delilah se miraron y miraron a la profesora -

- ¿A copa o animal? – preguntaron a dúo lo cual hizo reír a carcajadas a toda la clase, sobretodo a James quien se fue de espaldas al no calcular distancias -

- Y 10 puntos menos por confundir a la profe – susurró Sam a Lily y a Remus, Mcgonagall miró a los tres alumnos -

- Gracias Anderson...¡10 puntos menos para los 3! -

- ¿y porqué ahora? – preguntaron ambos, nuevamente -

- Por confundir a la profesora – explicó Mcgonagall –

- ¿Y porqué a mí? – preguntó James mirando en sentido contrario de la profesora -

- Por armar tanto revuelo por los lentes – contestó Mcgonagall - 5 puntos mas para Gryffindor por que la Sta. Anderson me dio la idea – los tres se cruzaron de brazos y Sirius y Delilah miraron a Sam, en cambio James miró a la pared -

- ¡Gracias! – dijeron los tres a coro -

- Auch...mi cabeza...estoy mareado...quizás perdí la memoria... – James reflexionó unos segundos – no...no perdí la memoria...¡Pero si la vista¡Voy a vomitaaaaaaar! -

- ¡Evacuación! – gritó Delilah mientras se tiraba debajo de una mesa -

- ¡Potter a enfermería! – gritó Mcgonagall -

- Pero yo no puedo ir solito...quizás choque contra la puerta de salir y quedé encerradito...y solito... – dijo poniendo cara de pena mirando hacia donde venían los gritos, aunque algo confundido por los gritos de evacuación - ¿Porqué hay que evacuar? – preguntó mirando hacia cualquier punto luego de una arcada -

- A ver... Pettigrew vaya con Potter – Dijo apuntando al muchacho -

- Noooooooo – gritaron James y Sirius -

- ¡Sería peor que si fuera solo! – exclamó James con cara de falso espanto -

- No te preocupes...no es nada personal Colagusano – dijo Sirius palmeándole el hombro -

- Entonces...a ver...con Evans... -

- ¡Noooooooo! – gritaron Sirius, James y Delilah, quien aún estaba debajo de la mesa jugando con copagato -

- ¡Ella si que es capaz de tirarme de una escalera! – dijo con tristeza James -

- Emm... entonces Lupin, acompáñalo – Dijo Mcgonagall, Remus se levantó y ayudó a su amigo a ir hacia la puerta, antes de pasar el marco le golpeó la nuca -

- ¡AAAAAAAA! – gritó James - ¡Si me duele! Glup... – ahogó una arcada, Remus lo miró preocupado -

- Ya tranquilízate...ya te divertiste mucho por hoy -

- Pero es que en serio...estoy mareado...me da vueltas todo...y eso que ni veo...ni tampoco he tomado... – Comentó James mientras Remus se reía de lo lindo -

- ¡Carpinacci salga de debajo de la mesa! – gritó Mcgonagall _"saldré con dolor de garganta de esta clase...que bueno que no todos los cursos son así..."_ reflexionó la profesora, en eso se asomó una mano con unos lentes -

- ¡Encontré unos lentes! – exclamó saliendo de debajo de la mesa, Delilah miró hacia todos lados – ah...¿ya se fue? – preguntó saliendo de una montaña de bufandas rojas y azules -

- Si...ya se fue...y estaba mareado...quizás se embarazó – opinó Sirius pensativamente -

- ¡Lily¡Dejaste embarazado a James! – gritó Delilah - ¡Y por eso lo querías tirar de la escalera para que tuviera un aborto! -

- ¡¿Qué yo que?! – gritó Lily mientras se escondía detrás de Sam - ¡Eso es simplemente asqueroso! .

- ¡Suficiente¡Ravenclaw siéntense¡Gryffindor a la sala común¡Ahora! – los Ravenclaw, aguantándose la risa, recogieron sus bufandas y se sentaron, los Gryffindor en cambio salieron de la sala en filita india -

- Chanana naaa... chananana naaa... chan chan chan chan chanana naaaa – cantaba Delilah cabeza agacha mientras Sirius atrás tocando un violín invisible, en el camino ven acercarse al director Dumbledore, Delilah se detiene provocando que toda la fila se detuviera con ella, mientras la profesora seguía de largo, Delilah levantó su mano derecha en signo de saludo y gritó a todo pulmón - ¡LOS CONDENADOS A MUERTE OS SALUDAN! – y se fue corriendo, Sirius quien también había levantado la mano salió corriendo detrás de ella, los demás riéndose se miran y salen corriendo detrás de los dos primeros, mientras la profesora Mcgonagall se volvía a ver lo que pasaba, dos chicos pasaron corriendo por su lado y luego de unos minutos todo el resto de 7º año de Gryffindor, excepto dos muchachas -

- ¡Sam¡respira¡respira! – decía Lily mientras se reía a la par de su amiga a quién le había dado semejante ataque de risa que no podía respirar, en eso se devuelve la profesora y mira preocupada a Sam -

- ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó viendo a su alumna tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa -

- Un ataque de risa...pero quien no con semejantes compañeros – respondió entre risas el director a lo que la profesora pensó_"de todas formas los voy a extrañar..."_ -

- Bueno Anderson...relájese...levántese del suelo y vaya a la sala común...por favor...Evans cuide que no le pase nada – dijo Mcgonagall a lo cual Lily asintió con la cabeza y levantó a su amiga quién de tanto reír llegaba a llorar, la profesora suspiró y sonrió un poco – Albus, si hubieras estado en la clase... -

-Francamente, me hubiera encantado... ver a los merodeadores en su ambiente natural junto a Delilah Carpinacci...es un sueño – comentó pensativo – en tu próxima clase estaré ahí, de echo...ahora mismo iré contigo a la sala común – los dos profesores se encaminaron hacía la torre de Gryffindor, al pasar no tardaron en encontrarse con las dos muchachas aun riéndose por lo sucedido-

-Vamos chicas- las llamo el director- en la sala común podrán reírse mas cómodamente que aquí en medio del pasillo – las chicas lo siguieron aun entre carcajadas hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, Mcgonagall le dio la contraseña, mientras dentro... –

- ¡Sirius¡Sirius¡Sirius¡Sirius! – gritó Delilah desde el otro lado de la sala - ¡Se me ocurrió una ideota!-

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Sirius, también desde el otro extremo de la sala -

- ¡Ven y te digo! – Sirius fue hasta donde estaba Delilah - ¡Seamos Cheerleaders! -

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sirius -

- ¡Porristas! -

- ¿Ah? -

- ¡Hacer acrobacias! – Dijo alegre Delilah -

- ¿contigo? – la chica asintió con la cabeza - ¡Bueno! -

- ¡Yo me subo en tus hombros! – exclamó Delilah -

- ¡no con esos zapatos! – Dijo Sirius apuntando al suelo -

- ¡Pero si son tacos chiquititos! -

- Me da miedo...-

- Ya...sin zapatos¿ya? – Sirius asintió con la cabeza, Delilah se los sacó y los tiró hacia atrás - ¡Echen paja! – (Palomiiz: plop...Tití: no es mi culpa qe no sepas de expresiones...Palomiiz: tu encontray?...mmm...sigamos con la historia!) la chica los tiró a cualquier punto sin ninguno en particular, luego miró a Sirius - ¡agáchate! -

- No...no me voy a poder parar -

- entonces...¡siéntate! – Sirius se sentó en el posabrazos del sillón grande, Delilah, quien sabe como, se encaramó hasta los hombros del chico - ¡Ya¡levántate! – Sirius se levantó tambaleándose - ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Colagusano sostenme! – gritó Sirius al ver que perdía el equilibrio, Peter lo afirmó de la espalda y Sirius logró estabilizarse - ¡Gracias! -

- ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer¡No mejor no mires! – gritó Delilah y comenzó a bailar con los puros brazos-

- Yo también quiero hacer eso... – dijo Sirius con carita de inocente mientras empezaba a mover los brazos se abrió la puerta y todas las risas se apagaron, Sirius perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del sillón debajo de la falda de Delilah, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala común - ¿Qué paso? – preguntó mientras se subía la falda de los ojos, miró a Mcgonagall y comprendió al instante -

- Uy...correte – Delilah lo tiró al suelo, luego se arregló la falda y se sentó con una pierna cruzada detrás de la otra, en eso entró Dumbledore y las risas inundaron de nuevo la sala común, Delilah miró a Sirius en el suelo, le dio una mano y lo ayudó a sentarse – ahora comienza el reto... – murmuró Delilah, en eso aparecieron Sam y Lily, la rubia con ríos de lagrimas por las mejillas rojas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Delilah y Sirius miran que entra Mcgonagall, luego Dumbledore y finalmente Lily y Sam, los dos se miran y saltan sobre el sillón para ver que le pasa a la chica -

- ¿Sam¿Sam¿Samy estas bien? – preguntó Sirius, la chica miró a Sirius, luego a Delilah, no se aguantó la risa y cayó sentada en la silla del escritorio bien ubicado, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y comenzó a reír espasmódicamente y volviendo a correrle lágrimas por los ojos - ¿Lily¿Lily¿no le puso nada malo, cierto? Dime que no... -

- No...solo...tiene ataque de risa – contestó la pelirroja -

- ¿Esta riendo o esta llorando? – preguntó preocupado el merodeador, Delilah se agachó a mirar a su amiga y sonrío -

- ¡Esta riendo¡Hace mucho que no la veía reír así¡Desde como 3º! – exclamó Delilah mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía - ¡Viva ella! -

- Siéntense todos porfavor – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, todos los alumnos se sentaron, inclusive el director, a excepción de 2 - ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHARON?! – Sirius y Delilah se miraron y luego miraron a la profesora -

- ¿Ah? -

-¿Qué? -

- Dijo que si no la escuchan – susurró Lily -

- Ah...no – Dijo Delilah en respuesta de los dos ya que Sirius había vuelto a prestar su atención a cierta persona que no paraba de reír -

- ¡Déjese de bromas Carpinacci! – Gritó Mcgonagall, Sam respiró profundo - Excepto usted...que puede seguir riendo – En eso llegaron los dos merodeadores faltantes -

- ¿Por qué están todos acá? – preguntó Remus -

- Nos castigaron – contestó Lily -

- Aún estoy ciego... – suspiró James -

- ¡Ah¡Si¡James¡Tengo tus lentes! En algún lugar...espera – Delilah comenzó a revisarse de las calcetas hasta el cabello – donde los deje...mmm...Sirius¡Ven! – tomó a Sirius y lo dio vuelta y comenzó a revisarle los calcetines, luego subió hasta sus bolsillos -

- ¡Me acosas! – reclamó Sirius -

- ¡Cállate! Mmmm...no los tienes tú...¿no los tendrás en la espalda verdad? – Sirius se palmeó la espalda y negó con la cabeza - ¡Aaaaa¡YA¡Me acordé! – Delilah hizo a un lado a Sirius y de un bolsillo interno de la blusa sacó los lentes - ¡Aquí están¡Toma! – se los pasó a James quien se los puso de inmediato -

- ¿De dónde los saco? – preguntó James, Remus miraba a Sam -

- No querrás saber...¿y a esta que le pasa? – preguntó el castaño -

- Tiene un ataque de risa-llanto – contestaron a dúo Sirius y Delilah, en eso Remus miró hacia otro punto y vio a su director retorciéndose de la risa en otro sillón -

- ¿Seguro que puede respirar? – preguntó preocupado Sirius -

- Si... si se detienen los espasmos es que se tranquilizó o esta muerta – Contestó Lily; después del graaaaaaan y típico sermón del ejemplo hacia los menores, los alumnos se retiraron a almorzar, Dumbledore se quedó un tiempo retrasado con la excusa de recordar viejos tiempos, espero que todos se fueran y dejó una cajita con una etiqueta que decía_"Para Sam_" luego se fue al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y porqué nos quitaron puntos ahora? – se preguntaban un trío de chicos de primero -

- Tal parece que los de 7º se armaron una fiesta en la clase de transformaciones - contestó uno de 3º que iba de paso – Parece qué fue por culpa de Black, Potter y Carpinacci, otra vez... -

- Ay siempre nos bajan puntos por culpa de ellos – dijo uno de los chicos de 1º quien tenia cabello castaños y ojos color miel -

- Si pero me contaron que por ellos siempre ganamos la copa de las casas – contestó su amigo, también de 1º, quien usaba lentes y cabello oscuro -

- ¿En serio? Yo no sabía eso – comentó una niña de 1º con cabello largo oscuro y de ojos color verdes esmeralda, los dos amigos se miraron -

- Si – contestó el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros -

- Ah... -

- ¡Mira están hablando de nosotros! – gritó Delilah, zamarreando a Sirius y apuntando a los niños que estaban a un metro de ella -

- Me mareeeeo... me mareeaasteee... -

- No le hagan caso...es linda, muy linda pero esta chiflada – comentó el chico de tercero al ver las caras de confusión de los pequeños -

- ¡Sirius me dijo chiflada! -

- ¡Oye! No le digas chiflada a mi amiga chiflada – Sirius miró a Delilah como pidiéndole disculpas - ¡Yo solamente tengo ese derecho! -

- ¿Y quien te dio ese permiso? – preguntó Delilah --

- ¿Ah no lo tengo? – preguntó Sirius -

- No lo he pensado... -

_reviews reviews reviews:D_


	4. Entre recuerdos ybolas de papel¿?

Brujiprimas Palomiiz: Hoooooola! Otro capitulo con este nos reímos mucho mientras lo escribíamos!! Jejeje gracias a Blackgirl-Marauder ya que nos dijo lo de los reviews y realmente no teníamos ni la mas mínima idea!! Ajajaj muchas gracias!! James: merodeadora?? Y Black? Sirius: Ya te dije Cornamenta, me aman!! Remus: querida Palomiiz podemos proseguir con la historia? Qe este capitulo realmente me gusta! 

_Brujiprima Palomiiz: ay si me imagino!! Jejej aqiii va! Pero antes! "Estos personajes no nos pertenecen sino qe son de la creación de J.K Rowling y bla bla bla..." ahora si! __Lean:D please reviews:P_

Capitulo 4

- ¡SAM! - gritó Frank -

- ¿Cuál Sam? - preguntó un niño pequeño al lado suyo, Frank bajo la mirada -

- Tu no - respondió -

- Oh... - el pequeño se alejó arrastrando los pies -

- ¡Samantha Anderson! - gritó nuevamente Frank -

- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó Sam desde la habitación de chicas -

- ¡Baja! -

- ¡¿Para qué?! -

- ¡Esta cosa es tuya! -

- ¡¿Es buena o mala?! - Frank miró la cajita -

- ¡Buena! -

- ¡Ok!...¡Espera! ¡¿Pareciera ser de parte de Black?! - Frank miró la pequeña caja

- ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! -

- ¡Ah ya! ¡Entonces bajo ahora! - la chica bajó deslizándose por la baranda de la escalera - ¿Y? -

- Toma, estaba acá encima del escritorio - Frank le pasó la cajita -

- Ah...gracias -

- Si, por nada...¿Sam? ¿Has visto a Alice? - preguntó Frank sonrojado, la chica le sonrío picaronamente y levantó una ceja -

- Nooo...¿porqué? -

- Ah...por nada...adiós - el chico se fue hacia la habitación de hombres - ¿Sirius tu no le mandaste ningún regalo a Sam? - el merodeador se levantó de un salto -

- No...¿porqué? ¿alguien le mando algo? - preguntó golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra -

- Eso parece...Black te la están quitando - dijo Frank -

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tengo que hablar con Deli...el mapa el mapa... - encontró al fondo de su baúl el mapa, lo abrió y busco a Delilah, quien estaba en la biblioteca, casualmente junto a Remus, el joven merodeador cerró el mapa y se dirigió hacía la biblioteca, al llegar busco con la mirada a sus amigos, los divisó en una mesa casi al final, se dirigió hacía allá y se sentó al lado de Delilah quien estaba escribiendo un pergamino a regañadientes - ¡Deli! -

- ¡Sirius! ¡Mi salvación! - exclamó Delilah alzando los brazos para abrazarlo, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sirius la interrumpió -

- ¡Deli! ¡Me están quitando a Sam! -

- ¿Ah? -

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es uno de tus típicos desvaríos? - Preguntó Remus mientras seguía escribiendo -

- ¡No! ¡alguien le mando un regalo a Sam! ¡Me lo dijo Frank! ¡Y no fui yo! - exclamó desesperado -

- Ay Sirius...fui yo...si fui yo...le mande un regalo sorpresa a Samy - mintió Deli, claro que Sirius no se dio cuenta, en cambio Remus la quedo mirando fijamente preguntándose cuantas veces les habrá mentido y ellos no se habían dado cuenta - Porque... es una fecha muuuuuuuuuuuy especial -

- ¿Qué fecha? - preguntó Sirius -

- Hoy es el día en el que se hizo inseparable de Sam y de Lily - contestó rápidamente Remus mientras de reojo veía como Delilah le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente -

- ¿Y porqué no le mandaste un regalo a Lily? - preguntó Sirius -

- ¿Quién dijo que no? - comentó Delilah mientras miraba su pergamino -

- Ah...entonces me quedo tranquilo...nadie me esta quitando a mi rubia - dijo Sirius por lo cual recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de la chica quien estaba a su lado - ¡Auch! -

- ¡Deja de decirle así! -

- ¡Pero si es de cariño! - reclamó Sirius, luego se levantó rápido y se fue, Delilah esperó unos segundos se levanto igual de rápido que Sirius y se dirigió hacia fuera de la biblioteca pero Remus la detuvo atajándola por un brazo -

- ¿Dónde vas? Tienes que terminar tu pergamino - dijo Remus, Delilah miró su pergamino luego a Remus-

- ¡por favorcito Remus! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Después lo termino! ¿Yaaaaaaaaa? - preguntó con tono inocente, Remus suspiró y la soltó, Delilah se fue corriendo, luego se devolvió, le beso la mejilla - ¡Gracias! - y se fue, otra vez, el merodeador quedó con la boca abierta observando el punto por el que había desaparecido la chica, "¿Y eso porqué fue?...pero si lo sabes Remus...¿lo sé?... claro...fue un gracias pero estilo Delilah...Ah...Es tan linda...Remus...¿si, mismo?...¡Concéntrate!...Déjame soñar por un rato..." . Una morena llegó corriendo hasta el lado de la pelirroja - ¡Lily! ¡Si Sirius te pregunta si es que te di un regalo di que si! ¿Ya? -

- ¿Ah? - preguntó la pelirroja obligada a bajar su libro -

- ¡Poooooorfiis! ¿Ya?-

- Bueno... ¿por qué? - preguntó Lily -

- Luego te cuento ¿Ya? - contestó Delilah, pero al ver la cara interrogante de Lily- ¡PLEASE! ¡Tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo! Ya... -

- ¿Con Remus? - preguntó la pelirroja con tono picaron -

- Si...ya - contestó Delilah sonrojada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y luego se iba corriendo -

- ¡Ya! - le gritó Lily, luego miró su libro, vio que iba en la mitad - Estoy terminando...Debo buscar otro libro - reflexionó y se dirigió hacia la sala común -

- ¡LLEGUE! - gritó Delilah -

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - calló la sta. Pince -

- Ups...perdón - susurró la morena - ya...llegue - susurró en el oído a Remus mientras le tapaba los ojos-

- Ay... - gimió Remus, la chica sacó sus manos y lo miró preocupada -

- ¿Te lastimé? - Preguntó - Lo siento - dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las dos manos -

- No...n- no me lastimaste - comentó con un escalofrió en medio de la espalda - creí que no ibas a volver... - dijo cambiando de tema -

- Amm...si...es que me gusta la materia - mintió Delilah mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus -

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Historia de la magia? - preguntó el castaño -

- ¿Era historia de la magia? Yo creí que era transformaciones... - dijo confundida Delilah -

- Ay...¿Y te voy a tener que acompañar? - preguntó cansado el merodeador -

- Pero si me ayudas voy a terminar mas antes - contestó coquetamente -

- Mas pronto - le corrigió el merodeador -

- Ah...¡viste! Quédate conmigo...¿ya? - le preguntó coqueta Delilah mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello y cruzaba sus piernas -

- Bueno... - mientras otro escalofrío le surcaba la espalda, sacó sus pergaminos y unos libros - ¿Empecemos? -

- ¿A qué? - le preguntó Delilah acercándose peligrosamente a el -

- A es-estudiar - contestó totalmente ruborizado el muchacho -

- Ah... ya bueno... - dijo frustrada Delilah. En otra ala del castillo...

- ¡Canuto! ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡No toques la hoja! ¡Que no la toques! - le gritaba James a Sirius mientras saltaba y corría con la hoja en la mano y Sirius corría detrás de el y trataba de alcanzar la hoja olvidando su varita -

- ¡Pero si la quiero ver! ¡Y tal vez destrozar! ¡Nada más! - reclamaba Sirius mientras trataba de alcanzar a James - ¡Deja de cruzar a niños de 1º! - dijo mientras esquivaba a una muchacha rubia...luego a un chico de pelo negro...y a un pelirrojo -

- ¡Si yo no hago eso! - Se detuvo - ¡Solo los guío en su camino! - luego siguió corriendo con la hoja en sus manos, justo cuando Sirius lo estaba alcanzando escucho -

- ¡Ay tonto! - y luego sintió el golpe de un libro en la cara y el duro piso debajo de el, sin querer soltó la hoja, se enderezó los lentes ya que solo veía dos manchas verdes rodeado de algo negro y rojo - ¡Lily! - sonrío mientras tomaba uno de los libros de la pelirroja pero su expresión cambio al ver en una mano de Lily un libro y en la otra su hoja, ágilmente se la quitó, amablemente le entregó el libro, se levantó y le ofreció una mano y para su sorpresa la chica aceptó -

- Ten mas cuidado - dijo fríamente mientras trataba disimuladamente de ver la hoja, sin darse cuenta que seguía tomada de la mano de James -

- Se...se - murmuraba distraídamente el merodeador mientras veía la mano de Lily sobre la suya, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que no la miraba a ella y picada por la curiosidad bajó la vista para saber que podía ser mas importante que "ella" para James -

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó y se fue ofendida Lily -

- ¿Ah? -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash back

- Me siento mal...no me gustan los trenes - se quejaba una niña de cabello rubio con rulos y ojos azules, usaba una cola que ataba por completo su cabello, tenia 11 años, de hecho el vagón estaba repleto de niños de 11 años -

- Ay si no es tan malo ¿ya? - dijo una chica de cabello oscuro largo, tenia un flequillo que le cubría por completo la frente, tenía ojos pardos verdosos y largas pestañas, jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello -

- Para ti...para mi es horrible... - murmuró la rubia, en eso entró otro niño de 11 años, con el pelo grasiento y ojos apagados, al ver a tantas personas dentro del vagón dudó por un momento pero luego se sentó al frente de una pelirroja y comenzaron a charlar en susurros hasta que... -

- ¡pero nosotros vamos! ¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts! - dijo el chico con gran emoción en su voz, la pelirroja le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza -

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Delilah Carpinacci - saludó la morena a los dos chicos - Tu - apuntó a la pelirroja - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Lily Evans - contestó sorprendida la pelirroja por la efusividad de la morena -

- Ah... ¿quieres ser mi amiga? - le preguntó feliz -

- Emm...bueno - contestó algo confundida Lily, Delilah aplaudió -

- Mas te vale estar en Slytherin - dijo después de un rato el chico de pelo grasiento, Delilah, quien hablaba con Sam, lo miró sorprendida al igual que Sam.

- ¿Slytherin? - preguntó uno de los chicos que estaba sentado cerca de Delilah, llevaba lentes y tenia el pelo negro desordenado y un aire de grandeza - ¿Por qué alguien querría estar allí? Mejor me voy...¿Tú no? - le preguntó a un chico que estaba, mas bien, acostado en los asientos -

- Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin... - dijo distraídamente, tenía el cabello largo, hasta los hombros, un aire de aristocrático pero con algo de rebeldía y unos profundos ojos negros -

- Arg...yo que te creía normal - dijo el muchacho-

- Tal vez yo rompa la tradición - sonrío el chico - ¿A dónde te irías si pudieras elegir? -

- ¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mis papas - contestó mientras empuñaba una espada invisible -

- ¡Linda espada! – exclamó Delilah mientras miraba la espada imaginaria -

- Arg... - el muchacho miro con desagrado a James -

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? - preguntó molesto James -

- No... - contestó indiferente el joven - Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito... - pero no continuo hablando ya que fue interrumpido

- Entonces, ¿a dónde esperas ir, ya que no eres ninguna de las dos? - interrumpió Sirius, James comenzó a reír y Delilah miraba al muchacho esperando una respuesta, en cambio Sam solo miraba por la ventana, Lily se levantó sonrojada mirando a los dos muchachos con asco-

- Vamonos Severus, busquemos otro vagón -

- Oooooooooooooooh... - James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante, James trató de empujar a Severus mientras este pasaba - ¡Nos vemos luego Quejicus! -

- ¡Adiós amiga nueva! - le gritó Delilah a Lily quien al escucharla solo sonrío, la morena se giró y miró a los dos chicos - Eso fue malo de parte tuya - Dijo Delilah - Pero bueno...¿cómo te llamas? - le preguntó al chico de lentes.

- James Potter - contestó -

- Ah...¿y tú ? - le preguntó al chico de al frente, este la miró fijamente - ¿Y bien? -

- Sirius Black - contestó -

- Ah... y quieren ir a Gryffindor...mish - les sonrío - ¡Yo también! O sea...se supone...todos en mi familia han ido ahí... ¡pero realmente me da lo mismo! -

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sirius-

- Porqué, según Chris, mi hermano, la idea es compartir con los demás y aprender cosas nuevas, espero no sean las típicas clases aburridas en las que no pase nada...porque realmente seria triste no tener un poco de humor, ¿no crees? - contestó Delilah sonriéndole a Sirius, este la miró luego a James y ambos la miraron sonriendo-

- ¿Seamos amigos? - le preguntaron ambos -

- ¡Claro! - respondió feliz la chica - ¡Ya tengo 3 amigos! ¡Viva yo! - la chica saltó en su puesto y aplaudió -Sam...no te has presentado - le dirigió la palabra hacia la rubia que miraba el techo-

- Pero si ya me conoces - contestó seriamente -

- Siiii...pero los demás no ¿ya? -

- Arg...esta bien - se quejó la rubia - Me llamo Samantha Anderson y en estos momentos no me interesa en que casa voy a quedar porque me siento mal... - dijo Sam mientras se ponía las manos en el estómago - Disculpa tu... - le dijo a Sirius quien estaba hacia el lado de la ventana - ¿podrías darme el asiento hacia la ventana? ¿Por favor? - el chico se corrió dejándole un gran espacio a Sam -¿dónde se abren estas cosas? - Sam intentaba encontrar la forma de abrir la ventana, Delilah suspiró, se levantó y abrió la ventana -

- Se abría de abajo - le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y le sonreía, se volvió a sentar al lado de James - entonces...Gryffindor y Gryffindor, ¿verdad? - les preguntó a ambos chicos quienes asintieron con la cabeza - Y a ti te da lo mismo - le dijo a Sam quien solo movió la mano - Ah...¡genial! ¡Sam! ¿quieres ser nuestra amiga? - preguntó energéticamente a Sam quien la miró con el ceño fruncido .

- No aún - contestó .

- Oh... es una lastima... - comentó Delilah mientras cruzaba una pierna por encima de la otra y ponía cara de pena - En fin...¿Cuándo pasara el carrito con golosinas? - preguntó, mas para si misma que para los demás, y casualmente llegó la Sra. De los dulces -

- ¿Quieren golosinas niños? - preguntó amablemente -

- Si...yo quiero 5 de esas ranas de chocolate y 5 tortas de calabaza...¡gracias! - la señora con el carrito se fue, Delilah se sentó y comenzó a comer una de las tortas de calabaza, luego miró a Sam -¿Quieres? - le ofreció una rana, la rubia negó con la cabeza -

- Quiero un baño... -

- No sé si venden...si quieres pregunto - dijo Delilah lo cual hizo reír a James y Sirius, Sam la miró - Estás pálida...o sea...ya eres pálida solo que estas mas pálida...MUCHO mas pálida... -

- ¿dónde está el baño? - preguntó la rubia, Delilah señaló hacia el pasillo - gracias... - contestó secamente - Acompáñame... -Sam se paró y miró a Delilah quien seguía sentada - te quedas afuera -

- ¡Vamos! - Delilah y Sam salieron del vagón -

- Esa chica...Delilah, si que está loca ¿no? - comentó Sirius -

- Seee...pero es simpática...y nuestra amiga - James y Sirius se rieron por un rato, luego llegaron nuevamente las dos chicas, Sam con un poco mas de color en la cara y Delilah cantando -

- Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance i'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen...close your eyes... - Delilah se sentó al lado de James mientras Sam devoraba una rana de chocolate -

- ¿De quién es la canción? - preguntó James-

- ¿ah?...ah...me la cantó mi hermano amigo mayor...como es mi primer año me la dedico - le contestó la chica mientras se servía otra torta de calabaza -

- Ah...¿estás mejor? - preguntó Sirius a Sam quien asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía concentrada en terminar de comer su rana -

Fin Flash Back

De repente Sirius reaccionó y vio a su rubia, su sol, su todo. Hace 6 años que la conocía y desde ese primer encuentro que no había podido dejar de pensar en otra que no fuera ella...¿es qué acaso no se daba cuenta que ya no aguantaba estar sin ella? "piensa en otra cosa Sirius...James! si James!" Vio a su amigo quien se encontraba prácticamente debajo de una montaña de papeles arrugados tratando de concentrarse en el pergamino en blanco que tenía en frente, Sirius estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa e intentaba que trabajara otro músculo además del cerebro

- Vamos Shakespeare, que se te va a quemar la sesera - (sesera: sesos xD) -

- Cállate canuto, que intento concentrarme, si no le escribo algo bueno a Lily ella no me tomara en serio, o peor, pensara que es una broma y ahí si que no me va a querer ni ver -

- Pero si ahora no te quiere ni ver... - las palabras de Sirius fueron silenciadas por una pelota de papel que le dio de lleno en la boca -

- ¡Cállate! -

- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! - tomando otra pelota de papel se la lanzó a James, pero este fue mas rápido y se agachó antes de que le llegara la pelota cambio de objetivo y fue a dar a nuca de Sam, con una mirada rabiosa pintada en los ojos Sam se dio vuelta y vio al culpable de su disgusto -

- ¡Tú! - el grito se escuchó en toda la sala común -

- Lo siento Samy...lo siento, lo siento, lo sien... - era la 2º vez que era callado por una pelota de papel en menos de 5 minutos, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la 2º y 3º que le venían. No tardo mucho en armarse una guerra de pelotas de papel en la cual participaban desde los niños de 1º, los prefectos, pasando por los de 7º que la iniciaron -

- JA JA JA JA a que no te esperabas eso Delilah...Auch! ¡¿quién fue el maldit...Lily - James había sido flechado, como cada vez que veía a Lily, pero esta vez con una pelota de papel -

- A que no te esperabas eso Pott... -

- A qué tú tampoco Evans - y así comenzó una "mini" pelea de pelotas de papel, mientras en otro lado de la sala común... -

- ¡Maldito Cornamenta! Ya me las va a... - Delilah iba corriendo de espaldas y al darse vuelta había chocado con Remus quien a su vez venía corriendo en dirección contraria, lo cual había provocado un topón entre sus labios -

- Lo...lo siento Delilah - se disculpó avergonzado Remus -

- Yo no - le dijo la morena mientras se apartaba sin dejar de mirar al muchacho .

- Delilah...que dic...Oh...mmm... - razonó mientras la seguía a una esquina poco iluminada de la sala común...

- ¡Sam, cuidado! - gritó Frank. La rubia se dio vuelta y le llegó una pelota la cual iba dirigida a su frente -

- ¡¿Es qué acaso no te cansas?! - gritó mientras tomaba un puñado de pelotas -

- De ti, jamás - contestó el sexy merodeador (Palomiiz: es tan sexy... Tití: es mío ok? El tuyo es Remus...el tranquilo Palomiiz: ay si son detalles...no estoy muerta ;) Tití: Pero yo te mataré si te metes con él! Palomiiz: pero primiiz...para qe me matarías si ellos ya lo están? o.O Tití: snif snif...TT Palomiiz: eee...mejor seguimos con la historia...)

- ¡Abúrrete! - dijo mientras bombardeaba al moreno quien ágilmente esquivaba cada na de las pelotas - ¡¿Cómo maldita sea lo haces?! -

- ¡No has vivido con Walburga! ¿Por qué crees que soy tan bueno en quiditch? -

- Pobrecito Sirius - mi mamá no me quiere - Black -

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó ilusionado el merodeador -

- ¡No! ¡Toma! - gritó y le tiró bolas de papel a la cara que el pobre merodeador no alcanzó a esquivar - jaja Auch...¡Oye! -

- ¡En el amor y la guerra todo esta permitido! ¡Y aquí estamos jugando con los dos! - gritó riéndose Sirius de repente le golpeó una bola de papel en la nuca - ¡¿Quién fue?! - se dio media vuelta y trató de ver a su agresor, pero el temporal de pelotas no lo dejaba ver - ¡Me vengaré! -

"Los muchachos se alegrarán mucho cuando sepan esto..." pensó la profesora Mcgonagall mientras entraba por el retrato, levantó la vista, se dio media vuelta y salió

- No cerraré - le dijo la dama del retrato, la profesora dio un largo suspiró "Esto debe ser obra de esos tres...sino de esos 4" pensó, luego entro -

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - gritó la profesora y por dos direcciones le llegaron dos proyectiles de papel - ¡¿Quién fue?! - todos los alumnos se giraron para ver a su profesora jefe mientras aguantaban una risa - ¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Carpinacci! - los dos primeros la miraron y casi automáticamente botaron las pelotas de papel que estaban en su mano -

- Minnie...Minervita...esta vez Delilah no estaba metida - le aclaró inocentemente James -

- ¿Está enferma? - la profesora sacudió la cabeza "enfócate Minerva" - ¡¿Quién me lanzó estas cosas?! - los alumnos dieron un paso atrás dejando solo a Lily y Sam - ¡¿Evans?! ¡¿Anderson?! -

- ¡Es todo culpa de Black! - trató de defenderse Sam -

- Tú diste el tercer tiro, tú fuiste la que falló - contestó Sirius mientras se encogía de hombros -

- ¿Y cuál es nuestro castigo ahora, Minnie? - preguntó James -

- ¡50 puntos menos! ¡Por cada uno! -

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? - reprochó Sirius -

- ¿Quieres que sean 100 por cada uno, Siry? - preguntó amenazante -

- Mejor me callo... -contesto Sirius mientras miraba el piso -

- ¿Y Carpinacci? ¿Y Lupin? - preguntó Mcgonagall pensando lo peor -

- ¿la efusiva y el prefecto? - preguntó una muchacha rubia de 1º -

- Exacto, Armstrong -

- ¡Están allá! ¡en lo oscurito! - dijo la chica apuntando hacia un esquina de la sala común -

- ¡Carpinacci! ¡Lupin! - gritó, nuevamente, la profesora, Delilah y Remus quienes no se habían percatado de la presencia de Mcgonagall debido a estar en una ardua batalla de quien besaba mejor, se separaron, mas bien, Delilah empujó a Remus y salió de la esquina en la que ella se encontraba apoyada mientras se bajaba la falda y trataba de arreglarse la blusa desabotonada en la parte de arriba -

- ejem...Remus..ejem...eeejjjjjem... - el merodeador la miró tan rojo que parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había ido a su cara - ejem...el cierre..ejem... - el chico se miró el pantalón y se subió el cierre lo mas rápido que pudo, luego se bajo la corbata que la tenia en su cabeza y comenzó a abotonarse la parte de debajo de la camisa que Delilah, en su arrebato de pasión, había desabrochado frenéticamente -

- Me podría explicar, Sr. Lupin, ¿qué estaba haciendo? - preguntó Mcgonagall cruzada de brazos -

- Cediendo ante las bajas pasiones... - susurró avergonzado Remus -

- ¿Es necesario que se lo expliquemos profesora? Usted misma nos hizo el curso en 3º ¿recuerda? Los ovnis y la nave nodriza, la abejita y la flor, ya sabe, todo eso - refutó Delilah mientras se acomodaba la corbata - Ya...¿cuántos puntos menos? ¿10 o quizás 20? -

- En total son 300 - contestó en tono burlesco -

-¡¿Solo por nosotros?! - gritó Delilah, la profesora abrió la boca para contestar pero la morena fue mas rápida - ¡Ja! ¡James! ¡Te gané! - la chica apuntó burlesca al merodeador este en cambio solo sonrío -

- Ilusa... - murmuró James -

- En total - aclaró la profesora -

- Oh...no es justo - rezongó Delilah -

- Me van a restituir... - se reprochó Remus -

- Ay...si no lo pasaste tan mal - le dijo haciéndose la molesta Delilah -

- Seee...en todo caso - Remus se acercó a la chica sin hacer caso de la profesora que los miraba reprobatoriamente, "ya era hora de que terminaran juntos..." pensó Mcgonagall pero al ver que Remus tomaba por la cintura a la chica y comenzaban a besarse los paró en seco -

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Vengan aquí los culpables de este caos! ¡Los demás a sus habitaciones hasta la cena! ¡Excepto ustedes dos! - dijo al ver que la reciente "pareja" se escapaban a la habitación de chicos -¡Ustedes también están castigados! -

- Me lo merezco... - susurró Remus, mas para si mismo "¿porque tenia que llegar la profe justo ahora? Pensó el merodeador mientras miraba el piso -

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Peter desde la escalera, los merodeadores y Delilah lo miraron -

- ¡Sube! - gritaron a coro -

- Ok... -

-¿Ven este desastre?-preguntó Mcgonagall luego de que Peter se fuera, los 6 asintieron con la cabeza- Ustedes lo tienen que ordenar -

- Aaaauu... - exclamó Sam -

- Y sin varita - agregó la profesora -

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! - reclamó Delilah cruzándose de brazos - ¡No es justo!...

- ¿Quiere 10 puntos menos Carpinacci? - preguntó amenazadoramente Mcgonagall -

- ¡Si es justo! ¡Si es justo! ¡Si es justo! ¡Si es justo! - comenzó a repetir la morena -

- ¿Acaso se esta burlando de mi Sta. Carpinacci? - preguntó enojada Mcgonagall -

- No...solo le hago la pata...¿funcionó? - preguntó inocente -

- No - contestó cortante Mcgonagall -

- Oh...que penita... -

- ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Ordenen! - la profesora se dio media vuelta y llegó hasta el retrato - ¡Evans! - la pelirroja se dirigió hasta donde su profesora - Péguelo en el diario mural - le pasó la hoja que tenía en la mano y se fue, Lily la pegó y miró la sala común -

- Que desastre... - dijo Lily, se arremangó las mangas de la blusa y comenzó a recoger los papeles, los demás siguieron su ejemplo cabizbajos -

- Me abuuuurroooo - exclamó Delilah luego de 10 minutos de botar bolas de papel y arreglar sillones - ¡Hagamos una competencia! ¡En equipo! -

- ¡Tu con nosotros! - Dijo James tomando del brazo a Delilah, ella se corrió -

- mujeres contra hombres - aclaró - el equipo que termine antes de ordenar la mitad de la sala común gana -

- ¿Y cual es el premio? - preguntó Sirius -

- mmm...que el equipo perdedor sea esclavo del equipo que gano...¿te parece? - sugirió Sam -

- Siiii - aceptaron el trío de merodeadores -

- ¡Yo me quedo con Remus si ganamos! - Dijo Sam mientras levantaba la mano -

- ¡Claro que no! ¡El es mío! - Delilah tomó del brazo a Remus y lo acercó hacia ella -

- ¡Pero si yo también quiero de esclavo a Remus! - dijo Lily mientras lo tomaba por el otro brazo -

- ¡Que no! -

- ¡Que si! -

- ¿Y nosotros? - Preguntó Sirius con cara de cachorro -

- Nadie nos quiere amigo - le contestó James mientras comenzaba a recoger bolas de papel y Remus intentaba seguir su ejemplo, pero no con mucho resultado -

- Apúrate Canuto...recoge varias a la vez - susurraba James -

- ¡Que si! -

- ¡Que no! -

- ¡Remus es mío porque si y punto! - gritó Delilah mientras atraía, nuevamente, a Remus hacia si -

- ¡Ja! ¡Les vamos ganando! - grito burlonamente Sirius, Sam lo escuchó y comenzó a ordenar altiro, Lily la vio y siguió su ejemplo -

- ¡Deli ya suéltalo! - le dijo Lily al ver que la morena abrazaba por la cintura a Remus como para que no se escapara, al escuchar a su amiga lo soltó a regañadientes y comenzó a limpiar y ordenar rápidamente, al poco tiempo... -

- ¡Terminamos! - dijeron los dos grupos a coro mientras Frank bajaba por las escaleras -

- ¡Frank! - llamó James -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Quién termino primero? - preguntó Delilah - ¿Quién ganó? - Frank miró la sala común, luego a los merodeadores y finalmente a las chicas - ¿y?

- eee... Empate - contestó y se fue apresuradamente -

- Ah...no se vale - dijeron Sam y Sirius al mismo tiempo, cosa que Delilah alcanzó a captar y miró a ambos con una pizca de picardía -

- Uuuuh... - murmuró mirando a ambos, luego se dio cuenta - ¿empate? Entonces...¿entonces no tendré de esclavo a mi Remus? - preguntó Delilah en tono triste mientras se tiraba en el sillón de brazos cruzados-

- Ni nosotras... - La pelirroja se sentó a su lado -

- Ni nosotros... - comentaron a dúo James y Sirius tirándose en el suelo -

- ¿Trabajé tanto para no hacer sufrir a nadie? - se quejó Sam mientras se tiraba de espalda en el sillón grande, Remus fue hacia donde Delilah -

- ¿Nosotros no habíamos quedado en algo pendiente? - le susurró al oído, la chica al oírlo solo sonrío y jugó coquetamente con un mechón de su cabello, se giró para mirarlo y le guiñó un ojo -

- Anda a buscar el mapa - le susurró la chica al merodeador, este se metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón-

- ¿Te refieres a este mapa? - preguntó Remus sacando un trozo de papel de su bolsillo - Parece que la sala de aritmancia esta vacía y oí que la profesora había tenido un pequeño percance y no volviera en un par de días... -

- ¿Qué están susurrando? - preguntó James haciéndose el inocente -

- Recuperando años perdidos - contestó Sam -

- ¿Vamonos? - preguntó coquetamente Delilah -

- Vamos - contestó Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras los otros 4 se pusieron a reír, Delilah se levantó del sillón -

- No creo que vayas a volver esta noche.. - le comentó Lily picaronamente a Delilah -

- Naaaa... - contestó y salió por el retrato -

- James...este...¿préstame tu capa, quieres? - preguntó Remus -

- Sabes donde esta -le contestó el merodeador, Remus subió corriendo las escaleras luego las bajó corriendo y salió por el retrato, luego se devolvió -

- Se salvaron de levantarse temprano - se fue, James y Sirius se miraron -

- ¡Eh! - festejaron ambos -

- ¡Tengo hambre! - gritó de repente Sam - ¿Cuánto falta para la cena? -

- Como 1 hora - contestó Lily -

- ¿Quién tiene dulces? - preguntó Sam -

- Yo te doy si me consigue una cita con Lily - le dijo James sonriente Sam miró a su amiga, quien abrió los ojos como diciendo " si lo haces...", luego miro al muchacho.

-Lo siento, pero si lo hago muero- dijo resignada,

- Yo te doy dulces, si...-Sirius no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Sam lo interrumpió

- No estoy tan desesperada-dijo ganándose las risas de James y logrando borrar la sonrisa de Sirius


	5. Espejos, confesiones y anillos de plata?

_Brujiprimas: Hoooooola! Nueva actualización! Jeej no estamos seguras de cuanto nos demoremos en subir el capitulo 6 porque aún no lo terminamos, ya qe estos capítulos ya los teníamos escritos y bno, nos quedamos un poco bloqueadas en el capitulo 6, a ver...les advertimos una cosa en este capítulo...es medio tristongo así q eso, esperamos les gusta:D Gracias a jhl89 ya verás lo qe pasa con James y Lily, jeje para ellos tenemos preparado algo para mas adelante!! Lo mejor viene al último dicen no:D Todos sus reviews nos dan mas ánimos para subir los capítulos!! Así qe GRACIAS!_

_Delilah: Wow así qe aquí inventan las historias! Por cierto tengo qe agradecer lo qe paso con Remus jejejej... _

_Remus (avergonzado): Delilah! Eso queda entre nosotros!_

_Delilah: pero si ya lo leyeron!_

_Remus (mas avergonzado aún): qe qe?! Es qe acaso escribieron lo qe hicimos?!_

_Palomiiz: Diuuuuuuuuuuuc no!!!!!!!!!_

_Remus (relajado): menos mal..._

_Sam: ninguno de nosotros quiere saber específicamente que fue lo que hicieron Remus_

_Remus: y tu? Como llegaste aquí? _

_Sam: de la misma forma de Delilah _

_Sirius: es genial no? Acá nos adaptan!!_

_James: se fijaron que no estamos diciendo nada muy importante?_

_Lily: primera vez qe te oigo decir algo coherente Potter_

_James: entonces ahora si qe sald..._

_Lily: NO!_

_James: oh.._

_Brujiprimas: mejor lean la historia:D_

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno en el gran comedor, la casa de Gryffindor estaba un poco mas silencioso de lo normal, el porque, ¿no es obvio?.

- Delilah no llega a dormir y no se presenta para desayunar – Dijo Lily ofuscada -

- Yo creo que ya desayuno... – musitó Sam -

- Y Remus tampoco se ha presentado a desayunar ¿Qué estarán haciendo? -

- ¡Que preguntas! – murmuró Sam mientras se alargaba para tomar un tazón de leche, entre los alumnos que entraban por las puertas del gran comedor estaba Remus, quien algo ojeroso pero radiante de felicidad era molestado por los otros 2 merodeadores -

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche Lunático? – preguntaba inocentemente (mas bien haciéndose) James -

- ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir anoche Moony? – preguntó Sirius mientras caminaba a su lado derecho y James a su izquierda -

- ¿Por qué tan feliz Moony? -

- ¿Por qué tan ojeroso Lunático? -

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche pillín pillín? -

- O mejor dicho, ¿qué NO hiciste anoche? – Remus los miró serio y les sonrío a ambos, luego siguió caminando, se sentó al lado de Sam -

- Buenos días – suspiró Remus feliz -

- Buenos días – dijo Sam imitándolo y mirando hacia el vacío. Delilah entró por las puertas con un aire de felicidad dejando a todos boquiabiertos no por lo feliz que se encontraba sino por lo ordenado de su uniforme -

- ¡Hola! – saludó casi saltando a sus dos amigas -

- Hola – Dijo Lily mientras bajaba su libro y la miraba extrañada -

- ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la efusiva de Delilah?! – preguntó espantada Sam, la morena solo le sonrío picaronamente -

- ¿En verdad quieres que te diga? – le preguntó -

- Hay mucha gente – respondió ya tranquila Sam -

- Oh... – dijo decepcionada la morena -

- No seas lenta, eso es un Si pero mas rato – le aclaró Sam -

- Aaaaaaah... ya – Delilah miró a James y Sirius quienes la observaban sentados al lado de Remus - ¡Ya! ¡Córranse! – ordeno a los dos merodeadores quienes obedecieron dócilmente sin dejar de mirarla -

- La dejaste agotada – le comentó Sam a Remus -

- Para que veas – dijo Remus orgulloso, Sam y Delilah se miraron luego miraron a Remus y le golpearon la cabeza simultáneamente – Auch...

- ¡Si no hiciste todo solo! – reclamó cruzándose de brazos Delilah -

- Tú tampoco – refutó Remus, Delilah abrió la boca para seguir reclamando pero Remus la calló con un beso que definitivamente Delilah no pudo rechazar - ¿contenta? -

- ¿Y no les bastó con anoche? – preguntó haciéndose la asqueada Sam -

- ¿Te has fijado cuando quieres que los momentos felices no terminen nunca? Ya, anoche fue uno de esos momentos – le dijo feliz Delilah mientras se servía cereal -

- ¿Por qué estas tan ordenada? – preguntó Lily – 10 puntos menos Potter -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y ahora porqué?! – preguntó James sorprendido -

- Porque estabas planeando algo malo – le dijo Lily sin apartar la vista de su libro -

- ¡Pero no era ninguna broma! -

- ¿Entonces que era? – preguntó Lily -

- Es que no te lo puedo decir a ti... – contestó James mientras miraba el piso -

- No voy a salir contigo – adivinó Lily apartando por fin su mirada del libro para observar al merodeador -

- Bueno, por lo menos devuélveme los 10 puntos – pidió James algo decepcionado -

- Tienes que hacer algo bueno Potter, y por lo visto, nada en ti es bueno – le dijo Lily volviendo la vista a su libro -

- No te voy a invitar a salir... ya me dijiste que no -

- Ah...bien...10 puntos mas para Gryffindor porque no me invitas a salir – razonó la pelirroja sin dejar de leer – Delilah, estás muy ordenada, das miedo -

- ¿Eso es malo? – preguntó la morena -

- ¿Por qué crees que grité de esa manera cuando llegaste? – interrumpió Sam, Delilah se miró, frunció el ceño y comenzó a desordenarse, mas bien, a ordenarse a su modo, se desabrochó algunos botones de la parte de arriba de la camisa, se soltó el nudo de la corbata, y la falda se la arregló para que se le viera mas corta, se soltó el pelo ya que lo tenia atado en una cola, y luego los miró -

- ¿Ahora si? – preguntó Delilah -

- Seee... – contestó Remus mirándola de arriba abajo, luego sacudió la cabeza despertando de su fantasía y miró a los otros dos – Ustedes han estado muy callados ¿qué les pasa? – preguntó preocupado -

- Jum – dijeron dándole la espalda -

- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto nuevamente Remus -

- Claro nos dejas abandonados – replicó Sirius "celoso" -

- Te has convertido en "una" de "ellas" – reclamó James – Ahora nos vas a despreciar snif snif – dijo secándose una lágrima imaginaria -

- Cállense o me quedo en la pieza en luna llena – dijo Remus despreocupadamente advirtiendo las caras de espanto de sus amigos -

- ¿Por qué en luna llena? – preguntó Delilah dejando de lado su cereal -

- Eeee... – dijeron simultáneamente los merodeadores – Eeee... -

- ¡Terminé el libro! ¡Es el décimo en un mes! – gritó Lily tratando de cambiar de tema al ver las caras incomodas de todos -

- Vas a tener que comprar una biblioteca, amigo – le dijo Sirius a James tratando también de cambiar de tema -

- ¿Por qué en luna llena? – preguntó inocentemente Delilah -

- Remus acompáñame a buscar algo a la sala común – dijo Sam con su tono normal mientras se levantaba, la preocupación solo se notaba en sus ojos – Apúrate por favor – Remus pálido se levantó como si tuviera un resorte -

- Remus – el chico miró a Delilah - ¿Por qué en luna llena? – preguntó por 3ª vez, Remus la miró consternado -

- Eeee... -

- Apúrate Lunático – le dijo Sam tirándolo de la corbata -

- Si, si, si... – Remus se fue a paso apresurado con Sam -

- ¡Noooooooo Sam! ¡Me ahorcas! ¡Soy muy joven para morir, Suéltame! – dijo Sirius forcejeando mientras James le tiraba la corbata imitando a Sam y a Remus al irse -

- ¡Noooooooo! ¡Tenemos que ir a la sala común a buscar esa cosa que se nos olvidó! Guajajajaja – se burló James mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello rubio imaginario -

- Me lo está quitando... – comentó afligida Delilah -

- ¡Eso si que n... ¡ Suéltame la corbata! – dijo Sirius mientras James aún sostenía su corbata -

- ¡Toma tu corbata mugrienta! ¡No la quiero es fea! – James soltó la corbata de Sirius, este tomo la de James luego miró su corbata, dio vuelta ambas, las examinó -

- ¡Esa es mi corbata! – dijo apuntando la corbata de James luego apuntó la de si mismo - ¡Esta es la tuya! -

- ¡Te dije que no dejaras tu uniforme tirado! – gritó James -

- ¿Qué hacían con la corbata del otro? – preguntó mirándolos Lily entre divertida y preocupada por la identidad sexual de sus compañeros ganándose la risa de Peter y la vergüenza total de los otros dos merodeadores – Yo siempre supe que eran raros pero nunca tanto... ¿qué hacen en su habitación? - .

- AAA...eeee...mmmm... – balbucearon ambos rojos de vergüenza -

- Tu pelirroja es mala – comentó Sirius aun rojo, a James -

- ¿Por qué en luna llena? – preguntó Delilah antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo -

- ¡Y la pregunta del día es... – Exclamó James con los brazos abiertos -

- ¿Por qué en luna llena? – preguntó Sirius en el mismo tono de Delilah -

- ¿Por qué en luna llena? Díganme...¿yaaaaaaaaa? – preguntó tiernamente la morena, los dos merodeadores se miraron pensativamente luego miraron a Delilah -

- No – y se fueron -

- ¿Y tú? ¿Me dirás? – se giró a mirar a Lily, quien chasqueó los dedos -

- Se me quedó el otro libro en la sala común – la pelirroja se fue -

- ¡Oh! ¡me abandonaron! Me dejaron...sooooooooooola... soliiiiita... triste y abandonada – dramatizó la morena mientras agachaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos, en eso llegaron tres chicos de Ravenclaw -

- ¿Estás sola? – preguntó un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules -

- ¿Triste? – preguntó el 2º chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes -

- ¿Y abandonada? – preguntó el 3º chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros -

- Siiii...solita, triste y abandonada...nadie me quiere – coqueteó Delilah haciéndose la victima mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, los tres se miraron y sonrieron -

- Nosotros si te queremos – dijeron a coro -

- Ah...¿y puedo estar con ustedes? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente -

- ¡Claro! – la chica se levantó de un salto y se fue con aquellos tres chicos mientras les coqueteaba descaradamente-

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de Delilah?! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que si se lo sueltas así se va a enojar?! – gritaba Sam a un aburrido Remus -

- Eso ya lo dijiste... – miro el techo pensativamente – como 3 veces...Me preguntó si en las mazmorras te habrán escuchado... – comentó Remus -

- ¡Cuidado con ese tonito! – amenazó Sam, cual madre -

- Bueno mamá... seré un niño bueno y me quedaré calladito – dijo sarcásticamente aunque mirando el piso, mientras atrás de el James y Sirius estaban doblados de la risa, en eso entró Lily y los miró -

- ¿Casi media hora de retos, no? – preguntó Lily -

- Si – contestaron a dúo -

- Ah...¡ahí está mi libro! – se dirigió a una mesa que estaba al lado de Sam, tomó un libro y miró la escena – Sam, ¿no crees que ya ha sido mucho? -

- 5 minutitos mas – pidió Sam mirando a Lily quién solo se encogió de hombros, pasó Frank -

- Sam volviste a dejar tu regalo tirado – dijo Frank, Sirius paró en seco de reír -

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia -

- Eso...y esta medio abierto – contestó Frank apuntando al paquete de regalo que estaba medio abierto -

- ¡¿Quién bajo y trato de abrir el maldito paquete?! -

- ¿Y preguntas? – preguntó Alice quien iba de la mano de Frank -

- Umm...tienes razón...cuando la vea... -

- ¿Por qué no lo abres de una vez y así se acaba todo? – preguntó cansado Frank -

- Bueno... – Sam tomó el bendito regalo, lo fue a abrir pero de repente sintió una respiración en su oído, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, movió la cabeza - ¡Córrete Black! – el chico saltó y se corrió – mejor lo abro en otra parte... -

- ¡Te lo juro, no tenia nada malo en mente! – se disculpó Sirius, Sam lo ignoró y salió del cuadro-

- ¡Claro que estoy soltera! ¿Con quién podría estar? – Dijo Delilah apoyada contra la pared mientras era rodeada por los tres chicos, Sam tosió exageradamente la morena abrió los ojos – Oh oh... -

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Sam seriamente -

- ¿No puede ser mas rato? Que ahora estoy preparando una salida a Hogsmeade con los chicos – preguntó Delilah sin salir del círculo en el que estaba -

- Entra -

- Pero es que.. -

- Entra -

- Deja despedirme, ¿si? -

- Entra -

- Solo adiós -

- Entra – Delilah miró a los chicos y a cada uno les tiró un beso con la mano y entró por el cuadro -

- ¿Podemos venir a buscarla mas rato? – preguntó el moreno -

- ¿Qué creen? – Sam los miró seria, los tres chicos se miraron -

- No – contestaron los tres y se fueron, Sam entró por el cuadro -

- ¿Qué hacías con esos muchachos? – preguntó Sam -

- ¿Qué muchachos? – preguntó celoso Remus -

- Es que como ustedes me dejaron sola, triste y abandonada me tuve que hacer nuevos amigos, y hasta saldré con ellos el sábado a Hogsmeade – explicó Delilah con tono de obviedad -

- ¡Pero ellos no quieren ser solo tus amigos! – Reclamó Remus -

- ¿Y qué tiene? Tu tampoco – se defendió Delilah encogiéndose de hombros -

- Te jodio-oo – se burlaron James y Sirius -

- ¡Dame esos cinco! – exclamó James chocando las manos con Delilah -

- ¡Y Sam! ¡Adivina que! – Dijo la morena -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Recuerdas la sonrisa nº 54 que no había podido utilizar? – la rubia asintió - ¡La usé! ¡Y funciona! -

- ¿Cuál es la sonrisa nº 54? – preguntó Sirius -

- Estoy solita...triste y abandonada...¿podrías acogerme? – preguntó Delilah mientras le sonreía inocentemente -

- Au...da penita – comentó Sirius, luego pensó unos segundos – Naaaaaah... -

- Pero si resultoooo – se burlo Delilah -

- Solo porque soy un alma sensible atormentando por sus sentimientos – dijo mirando de reojo a Sam quien se dio cuenta -

- Sonrisa nº 50 – la morena le susurró a James quien solo sonreía ya que sabía cual era esa, Delilah miró a Sirius- No te enojes...¿ya? – le dijo con voz melosa y tierna y una sonrisa de niña buena a la cual Sirius no se pudo resistir -

- Esta bien...no me enojo – el moreno miraba fijamente a Delilah - ¡Bruja! -

- A mucha honra – le contestó Delilah -

- Te jodio-oo – se burlaron James y Remus -

- ¿Y qué hago con estos? – se preguntó Sam, luego subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de chicas con su regalo en la mano -

- ¿Por qué luna llena? – preguntó por centésima vez, los merodeadores pararon de burlarse -

- Eeeh... – balbuceó Remus -

- ¡Sam tiene un regalo! – exclamó Lily -

- ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! – la morena subió corriendo y gritando las escaleras hasta que se perdió el sonido de su voz -

- Debes tener mas cuidado con ese tema – le regañó Lily -

- ¿Quieres que me siente? – preguntó Remus aburrido del tema -

- Si lunático, debes tener mas cuidado con el tema peludo – le dijo James -

-Arg...ay no...me lo imaginé...¡Todo por tu culpa Potter! – Lily golpeó a James en el hombro y subió las escaleras –

- Me tocó... – suspiró James mirando al vacío -

- Te golpeo Cornamenta – le dijo Remus -

- Me tocó... -

- Déjalo soñar...a el por lo menos lo tocan – comentó deprimido Sirius, Remus lo miró extrañado, luego Sirius frunció el ceño - ¡Claro, tú! ¡Todo por que tu ya tuviste tu "momento" con tu...tu...tu...¡Ayúdame! – le gritó a James haciéndolo despertar de su sueño -

- ¿ah? Ah...es su...su...no es su novia porque anda coqueteando con otros – comentó James -

- No me recuerdes eso – murmuró Remus -

- Entonces es su...su...su...¿amiga? – preguntó Sirius -

- Naaaaaah... es amiga de nosotros...es su...entonces...amiga con ventaja – concluyó James –

- Yo también quiero una amiga con ventaja – reclamó Sirius -

- ¡Tienes una cola en la lista de espera y no quieres nada con ninguna! -

- ¡Tú también tienes una lista de espera y tampoco quieres nada con ellas! – reclamó, nuevamente, Sirius -

- Yo no tengo lista de espera... – suspiró Remus -

- ¡Ah no si no! – dijeron ambos merodeadores -

- Es que mi corazón ya esta ocupado por una – dramatizó Remus -

- El mío también – suspiró James mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón, mas bien, intentaba buscar el lado en el que estaba su corazón - ¿el corazón para que lado está? -

- Para el izquierdo – respondió Sirius - ¡Hasta yo sé eso! -

- Idiota... -

- ¡Ya Sam! ¡Que lo abra, que lo abra! – comenzó a cantar Delilah - ¡Ya ábrelo de una vez! -

- ¡Cálmate mujer! – le gritó Lily a Delilah quien al instante se calmó – Ábrelo – Sam abrió el regalo y de él sacó un espejo de mano, lo miró pero no vio su reflejo -

- ¿No ha entrado ningún vampiro en esta habitación, verdad? – preguntó Sam, Lily y Delilah negaron con la cabeza – Bah... – de repente se formó una imagen en el espejo, la expresión de duda de Sam se convirtió de inmediato en una de total desagrado - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! – gritó y tiró el espejo encima de su cama - ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que se le ocurrió hacerme esta broma?! -

- ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Lily -

- ¿Es uno de esos espejos que te hacen ver gorda? – preguntó Delilah -

- No...es peor -

-¿Cómo te verás dentro de 10 años? ¿Con arrugas y todo eso?– preguntó preocupada Delilah-

- Noo... tampoco es eso...- dijo Sam aun molesta-

-¿Entonces que fue lo que viste?- pregunto Lily picada por la curiosidad-

- Me vi, yo y...

-¿Porque no nos vamos a tomar un trago donde Rosmerta?- pregunto Sirius mientras se desperezaba-

-Na- dijo Remus- es muy temprano...que dices tu Cornamenta ¿que pretendes que hagamos?-

- Darle un poco de energía alcohólica a Canuto para que se declare de una vez por todas – respondió James -

- ¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo? – preguntó Sirius a James quien miraba el techo -

- No se...estoy aburrido – contestó, Sirius miró a Remus -

- ¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo? -

- Si, ya es hora – respondió el castaño – Además que puedes perder -

- Entonces necesito su ayuda...y la de Deli – comentó Sirius -

- ¡O sea vamos a la taberna! – exclamó James -

- Veamos... – Remus abrió el mapa – Filch esta en este pasillo, Norris en este otro, y ouch...Mcgonagall en la bruja jorobada, 0 posibilidades -

- ¡Entonces acá! – exclamó James -

- ¿Si? Y explícame Cornamenta, ¿de dónde sacamos la cerveza de manteca? – preguntó Remus -

- ¿Quién dijo cerveza? ¡Yo quiero whisky! – dijo con convicción James -

- Borracho... – murmuró Remus -

- Y eso...fue horrible – dijo Sam con un escalofrío en la espalda -

- A ver – Lily se miró en el espejo, frunció el ceño y tiró el espejo en la cama – Esa cosa está mala -

- ¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! – le dijo Sam -

- Préstamelo ¿ya? – preguntó Delilah mientras tomaba el espejo, se miró y comenzó a reír mientras se ruborizaba un poco, luego miro a las chicas – Yo no encuentro nada malo en este espejo -

- ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Sam -

- Me vi con Remus -

- ¿Haciendo que? – Preguntó Lily -

- Eso no se dice... – contestó la morena alegremente – Miiiira aquí dice algo – dijo Delilah mientras ladeaba la cabeza, luego comenzó a doblarse entera para mirar lo escrito en el espejo – Dice algo así como..._mini oesed _¿qué es eso? -

- Pásamelo...- Lily tomó el espejo y lo ladeó – se gira el espejo -

- Ah...ya ¿y qué es eso? – preguntó Delilah -

- Oesed, debe ser una miniatura del espejo de los deseos -

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Delilah -

- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la clase de historia? – preguntó Sam -

- Umm... no mucho – contestó Delilah -

- Ya me lo imaginaba – comentó Sam – el espejo de los deseos muestra los deseos mas ocultos de tu corazón... – Sam se detuvo y miró a Lily - ¿Qué viste? -

- Me...me vi con un bebe en brazos, que era idéntico a Potter... – Delilah la interrumpió -

- ¿Con lentes incluidos? – preguntó la morena -

- Si...y tenia los ojos verdes, como los míos, y yo...yo...yo estaba tomada de la mano de Potter – finalizó Lily – pero yo no deseo eso...para nada -

- Ni yo... – dijo Sam -

- ¡Entonces! -

- NO – Dijeron Lily y Sam -

- ¡Lo que ustedes mas desean! -

- ¡Cállate! -

- ¡Tu quieres estar con James! – Dijo Delilah apuntando a Lily mientras esta negaba con la cabeza – Y tú quieres estar con... – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sam le tapó la boca -

- ¡No lo digas! Si lo dices tal vez no se cumple – Dijo Sam

- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces si quieres que se cumplaaaa! -

- No -

- ¡Si! ¡Eso dijiste! Que no lo diga porque quizás no se cumpla...¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si lo quieres! – Exclamó Delilah -

- No dije eso – negó rotundamente Sam -

- ¡Si! ¡Si lo dijiste! ¿Cierto Lily? – la pelirroja no dijo nada -

- ¿Dije eso? – preguntó espantada Sam -

- Si...si lo dijiste – contestó Lily -

- Pero yo quería decir otra cosa -

- No importa... – Comentó Delilah _"Si igual lo dijiste..."_ pensó – ya... Hay algo que me llama la atención -

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily -

- Que en el espejo cuando yo me vi, me vi con Remus tomados de la mano y teníamos unos anillos plateados – Sam la interrumpió -

- De plata... -

- Si, eso...¿ Y para que habrán sido esos anillos? – preguntó Delilah -

- Los anillos de plata neutralizan a los hombres lobos – de repente sintió un cojín en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de su error -

- ¿Hombres lobos? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con Remus? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la luna llena? – preguntó, otra vez, Delilah, Sam y Lily se miraron - ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien podría explicarme algo? -

- Es que... -

- Es para alejar a los hombres lobos – dijo rápidamente Lily -

- ¿Qué tienen que ver los licántropos con Remus? -

- Es que Remus es un paranoico – Dijo Sam -

- No, no lo es -

- Siiii...¿no sabias? – Comentó Sam -

- No, no sabía...Y entonces, ¿por qué yo llevaba uno? -

- Porque...como paranoico también te quería proteger a ti – explicó Lily -

- Oh... que dulce -

- ¡Tengo hambre! – Dijo Sam zafándose de la situación -

- Pero si desayunaste recién -

- Yo como en clases...y tu no escuchaste eso – dijo apuntando hacia Lily -

- ¿Yooo? -

- Si tú – le dijo Delilah -

- ¿Y tú que te metes? – preguntó Lily -

- Es que tenía que decir algo... -

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina? – preguntó Sam -

- No se donde queda – Dijo Lily -

- ¡Yo te llevo! – exclamó Delilah -

- ¡Lily vamos! – Sam tomó del brazo a Lily y salieron corriendo de la habitación, pasaron velozmente por al lado de los merodeadores, estos miraron como se iban y de repente pasó corriendo Delilah pero entre los tres la atajaron -

- ¡Tu no te vas! – James trataba de frenar a la morena quien trataba de soltarse, suspiró y los miró -

- ¿Qué? – preguntó -

- Necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo Sirius, la morena se sentó en un alfeizar de la ventana que daba al lago, se sentó cerca de Remus y lo observó -

- ¿Tú sabes algo de anillos de plata y hombres lobos? – preguntó tomando desprevenido al joven quien al escucharla se atragantó - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó palmeándole la espalda mientras los otros dos se volteaban sorprendidos a verlos, Remus después de tranquilizarse la miró - ¿Sabes o no? -

- No, no se nada-

- Ya...si tu siempre sabes...lo sabes todo – coqueteó Delilah tratando de sacarle información -

- No me especializo en hombres lobo – mintió Remus -

- Ah...ya... – la chica su puso las manos en la cadera y miró por la ventana, luego volvió a mirar a Remus quien fijaba su vista en ella – Que me dijeron que los anillos de plata neutralizaban a los licántropos, y como tu eres medio paranoico te haré uno, ya, dame tu mano para ver las medidas -

- Aaa... no – dijo Remus mientras escondía sus manos, Delilah lo miró con su sonrisa nº 12 "hazme ese favor...ya?" con lo cual el merodeador dudó y luego reaccionó, pero fue tarde porque Delilah ya tenia una de sus manos aprisionada -

- ¿Por qué te rasguñas? – preguntó la morena, Sirius y James se miraron -

- Eeee... -

- ¡Fue un gato! – exclamó Sirius -

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Delilah, Remus aprovechó para sacar su mano - ¿Por qué Remus se peleó con un gato? -

- Para ayudar a Canuto – explicó James -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque... Canuto estaba como perro -

- ¿Por qué Sirius estaría como perro?

- ¡Por que es un animal! – exclamó James -

- Si, eso...¡Oye! – James se encogió de hombros, Sirius lo miró – a mi por lo menos no me ponen los cuernos... -

- ¡Ese si que no es justo! – reclamó James -

- Pero si ni siquiera te lo ponen si Lily no sale con nadie – Dijo Delilah – Así que lo de los cuernos debe ser por otra cosa... -

- ¿Tú sabes? – preguntó asustado James -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- No, no sabe – le dijo Sirius – Bueno, ahora escucha – Delilah ladeó la cabeza y lo miró – lo que queremos hacer es que...que...es que... -

- Es que Canuto se le quiere declarar a Sam – dijo James – por lo tanto necesitamos que distraigas a Lily para que no se meta...invéntale algo, como que Lunático esta enfermo que se yo, nosotros 4 estaremos en la pieza de hombres para que los dos tórtolos tengan espacio y de Frank y Alice no hay que preocuparse – explicó James, la chica miraba el techo - ¿Entiendes? -

- ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó, Sirius y James se golpearon la frente con la mano – Escuche hasta que tenia que distraer a Lily -

- Oh...bueno...lo explico otra vez – James se lo explicó todo nuevamente - ¿Ahora si? -

- ¿Cuándo va a ser? – preguntó Delilah -

- A la hora de almuerzo -

- ¿Tú conoces los horarios alimenticios de Sam, verdad? – preguntó la morena -

- Pero hoy es el día que tenemos menos clases y después de almuerzo tenemos nuevamente dos horas libres, tengo tiempo – dijo Sirius -

- Ah...ya...adiós – la morena se levantó para irse -

- ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Remus -

- A la biblioteca -

- ¿Y a qué? -

- A buscar libros sobre hombres lobos, anillos de plata y luna llena – explicó la chica, a Remus le dio un escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar la palabra hombre lobo – Realmente eres paranoico, ¿sabias? Si que necesitas un anillo, y quizás un collar de ajo en contra los vampiros... – la chica se levantó y se fue por el retrato -

- ¿A quién se le salió lo de la plata? – preguntó seriamente Remus mirando a sus dos amigos -

- A nosotros no – respondieron a coro, en eso la cabeza de Sam se asomó por el retrato -

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdón, perdón – dijo Sam -

- ¿Fuiste tu, verdad? – preguntó Remus -

- Si, es que se me salió y le dije que los anillos de plata neutralizaban a los hombres lobos – contestó Sam – Y no se porque pero Deli comenzó a unir ideas... pero no creo que sepa lo de...tu ya sabes -

- ¡Tu problema peludo! – exclamó James, Sam lo miró -

- Si, lo que sea, pero no sabe...¿y donde esta ahora? -

- En biblioteca, buscando libros sobre anillos de plata y hombres lobo, ¿crees que se de cuenta? – preguntó preocupado James -

- No, lo mas posible es que se le olvide lo que esta buscando -

- Ah... -

- Pero si se trata de Remus tal vez no se le olvide tan fácilmente – reflexionó Sam -

- Auch... – se lamentó Remus -

- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó James -

- En las cocinas...y tu no iras para allá, adiós - la rubia desapareció detrás del retrato -

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué no dijiste nada? – le preguntó Remus a Sirius -

- No pude... – musitó Sirius, el retrato de abrió y entró una pila de libros con falda - ¡¿qué es eso?!

- ¡Soy yo! ¡Auch! – Dijo la voz de Delilah mientras saltaba en un pie ya que había soltado los libros encima del otro pie – me dolió... -

- ¿Para qué son todos esos libros? – preguntó asustado Remus -

- ¡Los libros que fui a buscar! ¡Para investigar! – explicó Delilah – Creo que la Sta. Pince dejó un libro de hombres lobos, quiero saber sobre esos anillos... -

- Me voy a desmayar – musitó Remus -

- Te estás tomando a pecho el papel de enfermo – le comentó Delilah – Ups! Se me olvidaba – la chica salió y luego entró seguida por un chico de 1º parecido a Remus excepto porque no tenia cicatrices - ¡Gracias! – le sonrío al chica al recibir 5 libros mas, el chico la miró con la boca abierta y subió hasta la habitación de los de 1º - Es muy amable...y muy tierno...Ya, subiré...adiósito! - la chica subió las escaleras con la pila de libros - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Delilah -

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado James -

- Se me cayó un libro en el pie bueno... Y duele muchoooo -

- No podemos subir -

- Lo sé...snif... – se sintió un portazo -

- Muy bien lunático, ¿qué harías si se entera? – preguntó James -

- Me muero – respondió Remus -

- Ah...en serio, ¿qué harías? – preguntó Sirius, después de un rato de ocio de los merodeadores -

- No fuimos a clases – Dijo Remus mirando su reloj preocupado - ¿descontarán puntos por eso? -

- ¿Nos quedan puntos? – preguntó Sirius, en eso bajó saltando las escaleras Delilah, pasó por al lado de los merodeadores, se detuvo y miró a Remus -

- ¿Por casualidad tu no... tu no eres...Naaaaaah – la chica siguió caminando, se detuvo y lo miró nuevamente – Naaaaaah... eres muy lindo... Voy a buscar a Lily – Delilah volvió a mirar a Remus - Nah..muy lindo.. - la chica salió por el retrato dejando en shock a los tres merodeadores -

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sirius -

- Que ya lo sabe – contestó pálido Remus -

- Lo sabe pero no lo cree, se le va a olvidar – trató de tranquilizarlo James -

- ¡Lily! – gritó una morena en medio del pasillo a una pelirroja que venía al frente -

- ¿Si? -

- Acompáñame a ver a Remus, comió algo extraño en el desayuno y se siente mal – le explicó Delilah -

- ¿Y está en enfermería? – preguntó la pelirroja -

- No, no quiso ir, esta en la habitación de hombres, ¿vienes conmigo? -

- Bueno – las dos muchachas subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor y entraron a la habitación de hombres-

- ¿Cómo estas Remus? – preguntó Lily al ver a su amigo en cama -

- James éntrate – le susurró Delilah a James quien estaba asomado en la puerta – ¡Éntrate!

- Pero quiero ver -

- ¿Qué quiere ver? – preguntó Lily -

- Nada – contestaron ambos -

- Mira entro Sam – dijo James -

- Que hables bajo – lo retó Delilah -

- ¡Pero yo quiero ver! – susurró James -

- ¿Qué planean? – preguntó Lily -

- Me dueeeleee... – se quejó Remus, los tres lo miraron -

- ¿No estas enfermo, verdad? – preguntó Lily, Remus se escondió debajo de las frazadas – Alguien explíqueme o sino bajo -

- No, no, no...¡Explíquenle! – susurró Delilah -

- Lo que pasa es que Hocicos se le va a declarar a Sam – explicó Remus saliendo de su escondite -

- Y nosotros le estamos dando un pequeño empujoncito – le susurró Delilah -

- Ah... ¿Sam lo matará, saben? – les comentó Lily -

- No, por lo del espejo, ¿Te acuerdas? -

- Ese espejo esta malo – contra-argumento Lily -

­- No, con lo de los anillos no se equivocó...¡Uy! me acorde de algo que te tengo que decir -

- ¿Qué me tienes que decir? – le preguntó Lily -

­- ¡Mira están hablando! – exclamó James en un susurró

- ¡Córrete! – Delilah lo empujó -

- ¡Quiero ver también! -

- ¡Córranse los dos! -

- ¡Me duele! – dijo quejumbroso Remus, Delilah lo miró -

- Ya deja de hacerte el enfermo -

- Oh... – suspiró Remus, Delilah lo miró tiernamente -

- Ay no pongas esas caras...ya, ¿dónde te duele? -

- El corazón... -

- Aaaay... ya, ¿y de qué forma te lo puedo sanar? – preguntó coquetamente -

- ¿Cómo crees? – preguntó Remus insinuante -

- Mira, si en serio se dio vuelta – susurró James -

- ¿Ah? – dijeron Delilah y Remus y fueron a ver por la puerta -

- No veo, no veo, córranse – alegó Delilah -

- Yo tampoco veo – Dijo Remus - ¡El espejo! ¡El espejo de doble cara! ¡El espejo de Sirius! -

- ¡El espejo! – exclamó James -

- ¿Qué espejo? – preguntó Lily -

- Un espejo maaaaaaaaagiiicooo – le respondió Delilah mientras veía debajo de las camas - ¡Aquí esta! ¡Toma! – hizo el ademán de tirarlo pero James se lo quitó de las manos -

- ¡No, que vas a hacer mucho ruido! -

- Damelo, yo lo pongo – Lily se lo quitó de las manos y con ayuda de la varita lo puso en un pasamano de la escalera – listo -

- ¡Quiero ver! – los 4 se amontonaron sobre el espejo y comenzaron a ver, entre empujones, la escena - - ¡Auch! – exclamaron Delilah y James al ver la cachetada que le dio Sam a Sirius -

- Se los dije – dijo Lily -

- Pobre Hocicos – comentó apenado Remus, los cuatro se quedaron un largo rato en silencio mientras veían como Sam subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de chicas y poco a poco el cabello de Sirius se iba volviendo grisáceo -

- James, anda a hablar con el – aconsejó seriamente Delilah a James cuando vio que Sirius se iba -

- Si, si, voy...¿el mapa? – pregunto James mirando todos lados -

- ¿El mapa? -

- ¿Qué mapa? – preguntó Lily -

- Un mapa mágico – le dijo Delilah mientras le revisaba los bolsillos a Remus - ¿Dónde esta el mapa cuando se le necesita? -

- ¡Accio Mapa del merodeador! – dijo Lily y un trozo de pergamino apareció desde debajo de la cama de James – aquí esta -

- ¿Cómo supiste que se llamaba así? – preguntó James sorprendido -

- Porque ustedes se hacen llamar los merodeadores, era un poco obvio – explicó Lily -

- ¡Eres inteligente! – exclamó Delilah -

- ¿En serio? ¡no sabia! – exclamó sarcástica Lily – ven, vamos a hablar con Sam – las dos chicas salieron del cuarto de hombres .

- Ve – le dijo Remus a James quien salía de la habitación -

- ¡Maldito espejo! ¡¿No puedes cambiar la maldita imagen?! – Lily y Delilah entraron y al escuchar los gritos de Sam se miraron -

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Lily -

- Ese estúpido de Black -

- ¿Qué te hizo ahora? – preguntó Delilah quitándole el espejo de las manos y dejándolo en otra cama -

- ¡Ese imbécil se me declaró! – gritó rabiosa Sam -

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó Delilah - ¿Cómo fue? -

Flash Back

Sam entró por el retrato tranquilamente y se extraño de ver solamente a Sirius sentado en la sala común pero no por eso se detuvo a hablar con el, siguió su camino hasta la pieza de mujeres

- Sam – la llamó el joven de cabello oscuro, la chica se detuvo pero no lo miró -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Yo...¿puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó serio -

- Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no? -

- Eee...si...lo que pasa es que yo...yo...tengo que hablarte de algo serio – le dijo Sirius -

- Apúrate que tengo cosas mejores que hacer – Sam miró su reloj -

- Pero es que...necesito que me mires – la chica se dio vuelta y lo miró -

- ¿ahora si? – preguntó molesta Sam -

- Si...es que yo...y tu...y es que...yo... – comenzó a balbucear Sirius -

- ¿Lo dirás o no? -

- Es que te digo que -

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó aburrida Sam -

- Es que...es que tu me gustas -

- A ti te gustan todas las chicas del colegio – le respondió Sam -

­- O sea, no me gustas sino que...es algo mas...estoy...estoy enamorado de...de ti -

- Ja, no me hagas reír- dijo cruelmente Sam-

-No, es... es en serio, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, al... principio intente negarlo- decía mientras se volteaba - pero pronto supe que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, mi vida en estos últimos años ha girado en torno tuyo... -

- Claro por eso es que el año pasado salías con una chica por día...-decía mordazmente cada palabra, como sabiendo instintivamente que así causaban mas daño-

-No, no, no, era solo una estrategia y se suponía que con eso te sacaría celos... tuve varias estrategias, en quinto intente ignorarte...

-Y ese fue el año en que mejor la pase en este colegio...

-En...en cuarto trate de tratarte como a las demás, pero funciono menos...-dijo Sirius casi destruido-

y es que en serio, ya no sabia que hacer para llamar tu atención, para que te fijaras en mi... y es que de verdad, de verdad te amo. Y esta es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien-

-¿Y a mi que?-contesto fríamente, pero en sus ojos normalmente apagados brillaba una chispa de odio.-

-¿Es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo...

-Quizás a cuantas ya se lo has dicho –

-¿Por qué no me crees?¿acaso te es tan difícil creerme?-Sam quedo pensativa, mientras Sirius se sentía devastado

-Si, si lo es.- dijo secante

- De... déjame demostrarte que en verdad te quiero- dijo mas inseguro de lo que jamás estaría, dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sam, advirtiendo hacia donde se encaminaba el moreno.

-Así – el merodeador se acerco para besarla.

- No te atrevas – musito, como solo para si, levanto la mano para asestar un golpe certero en la mejilla del chico, la palma de la mano de Sam dio de lleno en la mejilla de Sirius quien quedo en estado de shock ante tal contacto. Sam se encamino hacia la escalera de la habitación de chicas, pero antes de subir se giro y dijo a Sirius.- Ya es tarde para tanto amor.- se giro y subió por las escaleras mientras Sirius la seguía con la mirada apagada y a medida que se alejaba ella el color de su cabello iba quedando gris.

Fin flash back.

-Eres malvada – dijo seriamente Delilah – el pobre dejo su orgullo a un lado para decirte eso. -

-Hasta a mi me dio pena – dijo Lily apesadumbrada.

-¿Porque están tan serias?- dijo Sam en un tono falto de toda emoción.

-Por que lo destrozaste, yo se que tu no lo quieres, pero, aun así el tiene sentamientos y lo dejaste muerto en vida.- contesto Delilah

- Ni yo seria así de mala con Potter- agrego Lily

- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.-

-Arg... tu monotonía me mata – dijo Delilah y luego se marcho.

-Bueno, acostúmbrate, se quedara aquí por un laargo tiempo – dijo Sam sin ningún entusiasmo.

-¿ No tienes ni un poco de cargo de conciencia?- pregunto Lily y luego desapareció por la misma puerta que Delilah.

-No – suspiro, luego miro el espejo que recién había abierto en la mañana – no...- volvió a suspirar mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal.

_Por cierto! "__estos personajes no nos corresponden son del mundo imaginario de J.K Rowling nosotras solo jugamos con ellos y bla bla bla..." mas reviews please!! adiió!_


	6. Malditos recuerdos, maldito espejo

_Brujiprimas: Hola! volvimos con el capitulo 6! qe nos costó terminarlo pero lo hicimos! es mucho mas largo qe los demás pero esperamos les guste mucho.._

_Sirius: malas personas! me hacen sufrir!  
Remus: a mi no me gusta mucho este capitulo...  
Delilah: como no si te mandas la tremenda...  
Remus,. quien le tapó la boca a Delilah: no lo digas! deja qe lo lean¡No me muerdas!  
James: yo te dije qe ella era violenta! por cierto Pottersita! no te recomiendo a Canuto, porqe...  
Sirius, le tapó la boca a James: callate! no lo escuches solo esta...emm...es James Potter tiene de cerebro un...un...un mote! saludos a jhl89! si lo se, Sam es mala conmigo! por eso me gusta! ;) y Blackgirl-Marauder menos mal qe no es por Regulus! hasta su nombre es feo!  
Remus: sigamos con la historia!  
Brujiprimas: tu no dices eso! eso lo decimos nosotras! ahora si...sigamos con la historia! _

Capitulo 6

-¿Y como les ha ido con tu espejo Albus?- pregunto el profesor Slughorn

-No quiero mas problemas, por favor – contesto el director.

- Ah, es decir que las cosas no andan bien ¿eh? -

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique? – preguntó Dumbledore – Es una larga historia...

- Claro, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, hoy fueron a Hogsmeade así que, no hay mucho de que preocuparse - respondió Slughorn acomodándose en su asiento -

- Muy bien, lo que paso es... – el profesor Dumbledore le explico todo con lujo de detalle – Al final si no hubiera mandado el espejo Anderson no hubiera golpeado a Black y ahora ninguno estaría con depresión ni se habrían quedado aquí -

- ¿No fueron? -

- No, los únicos de 7º que fueron son Pettigrew, Longbottom y Smith, los demás se quedaron porque les preocupan sus amigos y Pettigrew fue por que lo obligaron, para que comprara cosas – explicó el director -

- Pero de todas formas si no hubieras mandado el espejo Evans y Potter no podrían mantener una conversación civilizada por mas de 3 minutos ya no le tiene aberración – comentó Slughorn -

- Umm... algo bueno que salga de esto... -

- ¿Y Carpinacci y Lupin? No has dicho nada de ellos -

- Son lo únicos, sin contar a Longbottom y Smith, que han mejorado sin mi ayuda...aunque...creo...que el espejo provoco otra cosa... -

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Slughorn con cara de " y ahora que?" (Tití: si serás...¬¬ Palomiiz: jaja no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo leí jajajaja ay son detalles, así es la vida...xD) -

- Bueno...Carpinacci vio unos anillos de plata y a Anderson se le salió el efecto que causa la plata en los licántropos y Carpinacci comenzó a investigar y al parecer ya sabe lo del problema de Lupin pero no se lo quiere creer, se le va a terminar olvidando -

- Vaya ese espejo tuyo ha causado mas problemas de los que resuelve, y los problemas que se han resuelto no es gracias a ti y tu espejito, Gryffindor estaría mejor sin el bendito espejo... -

- ¿Qué espejo? – preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, Dumbledore y Slughorn giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás -

- Minerva... – susurraron temerosos ambos -

- ¿Qué espejo¿Y que tiene que ver con mi casa? – preguntó amenazante Minerva – Espera...por casualidad ¿no es ese espejo en el que se pasa mirando Anderson, o si? – el profesor de pociones y el director se miraron y luego miraron a la profesora -

- Tal vez... no es nada seguro – le respondió Albus -

- ¡Se están comportando igual que Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew y Carpinacci! -

- ¿No se olvidó de Anderson? – preguntó el profesor al director -

- No, Anderson molesta pero no hace travesuras... – contestó Dumbledore, luego miró a Minerva – Y en este caso...¿cuál de todos ellos soy yo? -

- Si, yo también quiero saber cual soy yo -

- Bueno, tú Albus serias...¡No me cambien el tema! -

- Justo se dio cuenta...estaba resultando – comentó Dumbledore – Entonces Minerva¿qué era lo que querías saber? -

- Lo del espejo Albus... -

- Ah claro...bueno...lo que pasa es que yo... -

- El... -

- Yo hice... -

- Hizo... -

- Mas bien deje... -

- Dejo... -

- ¡Ya díganme de una vez que hicieron o les quito puntos! – gritó Minerva, Albus y Horace se miraron y luego a Minerva -

- Minerva no nos puedes quitar puntos... – le dijo Slughorn a la profesora -

­- Ah verdad...es la costumbre...¡Ya díganme! – exclamó la profesora, Albus le explicó todo con lujo de detalles – Por eso Anderson y Black están deprimidos, si yo sabía que existía una razón muy buena para que estos dos se ignoraran tanto, ya era extraño que Black no le hablará –

- Desde el golpe han pasado 3 horas – aclaró Dumbledore mirando su reloj de mano -

- No está cenando – dijo Remus sorprendido de no ver a su golosa amiga en la mesa –Quizás que estará haciendo... -

- Esta niña es tan extremista que se puede haber echo algo malo – comentó Lily preocupada -

- ¿Es que acaso no le bastó con lo que me hizo? – murmuró Sirius afligido -

- Ou... – Delilah lo miró con un ademán de abrazarlo, pero sabia que cuando Sirius estaba así era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, miró a James -

- Vamos tenemos que buscarla – dijo Lily levantándose -

- Tu encárgate de este frasco vacío – le dijo en el oído Remus a James y luego se fue con las niñas.

Sam estaba con su habitual manía de morderse el labio y un delgado hilo de sangre corría de la comisura del labio inferior izquierdo, estaba recostada en el sillón mientras miraba su espejo -

- ¡Por que se tenia que venir a fijar en mi justo ahora que lo había olvidado! – gritó Sam sin dejar de mirar la imagen que salía en el espejo, de repente una cabeza se asomó por el retrato -

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Delilah sonriéndole - ¡Responde mujer! -

- Ya deja pasar – la empujó Lily seguida por Remus, Delilah se tropezó con quien sabe que e hizo que se caía, Remus le dio la mano para que se levantara, la chica miró a Sam -

- ¿Porqué no se ríe? Ella siempre se ríe cuando hago eso... -

- ¡No te muerdas! – la retó Lily -

- Te esta saliendo sangre – le dijo Remus -

- ¿En serio? – Sam se pasó el dedo por donde sentía húmedo y se lo lamió -

- Diuuuuuuuuuuuc – dijo asqueada Delilah -

- Aaaaa... – exclamó Lily -

- Eso es normal... – murmuró Remus -

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Delilah .

- La saliva es un buen coagulante – respondió Remus -

- ¿Ah? No entiendo... – Dijo Delilah, luego miró a Sam – Remus... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Sam no me dijo que era lenta ni hizo ese típico gesto de golpearse la frente...esta mal -

- ¿Y a quién le gritabas? – preguntó Lily sentándose a su lado -

-¿Es a él, cierto? – le preguntó Remus quitándole el espejo -

- ¿Quién el¿Sirius? – preguntó inocentemente Delilah, Remus y Lily se golpearon la frente con la mano - ¿Dije algo malo? – suspiró - ¿Pero es él, cierto? – preguntó seria Delilah -

- ujum... – asintió Sam desganadamente -

- ¿Y porqué lo dijiste? – preguntó Lily -

- Por favor dinos – le pidió Remus -

- ¿Recuerdan que cuando llegue yo no detestaba a Black? – preguntó, siempre monótona, Sam -

- Si, hasta eran un poco amigos – contestó Delilah mientras Remus la abrazaba por la espalda -

- Pues...Sirius me gustaba... y mucho – dijo casi en un susurro -

- ¿Y por eso lo tratas así de mal? – preguntó sorprendida Lily -

- No es solo eso... – susurró Sam, suspiró – Yo me enamoré...-

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Delilah -

- A mediados de 3º año decidí declararme pero... – Sam suspiró y sus ojos se humedecieron instintivamente -

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Delilah, luego miró el techo como si fuera a hallar su respuesta ya que Sam también miraba el techo – Si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas, si quieres estar sola lo entendemos – Sam la miró, Remus y Lily la miraron sorprendidos¿es qué acaso había madurado? - ¿Qué miran? – preguntó seria - ¡Ya basta¡No me miren¡Yaaa! – gritó escondiéndose en el pecho de Remus, quién solo sonrío y la abrazó -

- ... yo lo estaba buscando... – todos volvieron de nuevo la mirada a Sam quien ya no podía evitar las imágenes de esos recuerdos en su mente – y lo encontré... en la torre de astronomía... con...con...con- y una lagrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla – lo encontré con una chica de Hufflepuff, Belanger quien entonces iba en cuarto... – Sam se volvía a morder el labio -

- Sam, no te muerdas – le dijo Remus – te harás daño – la muchacha lo ignoró, miraba un punto fijo en el espacio, Delilah se soltó de Remus -

- ¡Ya Basta¡¿No ves que te haces daño?! – Le gritó Delilah con lágrimas en los ojos, Sam la miró, se lamió el labio para quitarse la sangre y dejó de morderse -

- Estaban...estaban muy abrazados...y... y... – Sam suspiró – y yo tenía 13... – la respiración de Sam comenzó a acelerarse amenazaba con ponerse a llorar – y un corazón roto... en mil pedazos... – Sam se tapó la cara con las manos, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr rebeldes por su rostro a los cinco minutos ya solo de evidencia quedaban los ojos rojos de la rubia – No puedo...no puedo... –

- Lily llévala a que se lave la cara – le dijo Remus a Lily,_"Así que era por eso..."_ pensó Remus al ver el estado de su amiga, Lily se la llevó al baño de prefectos, -

- ¡Lo voy a matar! – refunfuño Delilah mientras con las manos apretaba un cuello imaginario -

- ¿No era que te daba pena? – preguntó Remus -

- No, ya no...ahora es un malvado, desgraciado y mala clase, es feo – Delilah miró pensativa el techo – me retracto, no es feo...esta harto bueno... pero aún así es mala clase – Remus la miró como diciendo "ah claro, engáñame", se metió las manos en los bolsillos y encontró una rana de chocolate, la sacó y miró el cromo -

- Me salió Merlín – comentó el castaño mientras volvían las chicas -

- ¿Coleccionas cromos? – le preguntó burlona Delilah -

- No, solo digo que me salió Merlín -

- O sea lo coleccionas -

- No, me salió Merlín, eso es todo -

- ¿Por qué coleccionas cromos de Merlín, Remus? – Preguntó Delilah, Remus negó lentamente con la cabeza, Delilah se la quitó de las manos y se la dio a Sam quien había llegado con Lily, un poco mas repuesta –

- Oooye... yo se la iba a dar – alegó Remus cruzándose de brazos -

- ¿Y? Igual era para ella, daba lo mismo quien se lo daba – le dijo Delilah -

- Umm... – sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba de reojo a Delilah

- Voy a dormir...,por favor no me molesten –dijo monocorde Sam mientras tomaba el espejo y subía las escaleras.

El trío espero a que la rubia entrara en la habitación para poder hablar libremente.

-Se nota, aunque ella no lo admita, que aun lo quiere mucho, tanto como para que le duela –dijo Lily consiente del sufrimiento de su amiga.

-Pero lo que aun no entiendo es por que reacciono así cuando Sirius se le declaro – comento pensativa Delilah

-¿Será porque aun esta dolida?- reflexiono Remus

-Es como hablar con una mujer-dijo Delilah feliz, Remus puso los ojos en blanco e hizo caso omiso de lo que decía la morena.

-Por eso se devolvió a decirle esa ultima frase...- concluyo Lily

-¿Qué frase?- pregunto el muchacho

-Le dijo algo así como " ya es tarde para el cariño"- respondió Delilah.

-"Para tanto amor" – corrigió Lily

-Eso, eso, eso.-concordó la morena moviendo el dedo.

- ¿Qué hacemos, les decimos o que?-pregunto Remus con las lealtades divididas

- ¡No! – contestaron al unísono las muchachas -

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera PENSAR en decirle a Sirius? – le preguntó Delilah -

- Se deprimiría mas de lo que ya esta – argumentó Lily -

- Pero al menos sabría porque lo odia... – dijo Remus -

- ¡Pero es que no¡NO, no y no¿Ya? – Delilah lo miraba cruzada de brazos -

- Ya... – Remus suspiró – pero si se te sale a ti es otra cosa... -

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque te detesta? – preguntó James -

- No me detesta, me odia – contestó desanimado Sirius mientras se tocaba la mejilla -

- Bueno¿Tienes alguna idea de porque te odia? – Sirius suspiró -

- No realmente -

- Pero yo me he dado cuenta de una cosa – comentó James -

- ¿Qué? -

- Que ella te mira -

- No me mira... -

- Si te mira, lo se porque como Lily se sienta al lado de ella – James pensó un segundo – Puede que no lo haga a propósito pero lo hace a menudo -

- ¿Y eso cambia algo? Aún me odia... -

- No te odia, solo te detesta con casi toda su alma – dijo James mirando a su amigo deprimido y pensando alguna forma de subirle el ánimo -

- Todavía me duele – Dijo Sirius acariciándose la mejilla roja -

- Tiene la mano pesada ¿no? – comentó entre divertido y preocupado James -

- Nunca, nunca, pero NUNCA dejes que te cachetee, duele muchísimo – le advirtió Sirius -

- Tenlo por seguro...¿vamos a la sala común? Aquí no hay nada que hacer – James y Sirius comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, en eso aparecieron dos chicos de primer año, uno de lentes y cabello negro desordenado y el otro de cabello negro y largo y los miraron -

- Oye ¿tu no estas muy viejo para estar en Hogwarts? – le preguntó el de chico de cabello largo a Sirius -

- No¿por qué? – preguntó Sirius -

- ¿Estás seguro que no eres profesor? – le preguntó el de lentes -

- ¡Tengo 17! – gritó Sirius, los dos niños se miraron -

- Si claro...

- Como no... -

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó Sirius -

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron ambos -

- Díganme sus nombres -

- No -

- ¡Pásenme esos papeles! – Dijo James quitándoles unos pergaminos de las manos – A ver...este – apuntando al de lentes – se llama Jeremy... Guajajajaja... Y este a ver...¿qué dice aquí? – le mostró el pergamino a Jeremy quien negó con la cabeza – Escribe peor que tú Canuto...a ver si tu entiendes -

- Como no voy a entender...no, no entiendo... dame – Sirius alargo el brazo y tomo los lentes de James

-Oye... tu sabes que no veo... a ver-James extendió su brazo y tomo los lentes de Jeremy y se los puso – tienen el mismo aumento que yo...-dijo un tanto asustado y divertido.

-Ni con tus lentes entiendo, espera creo que lo tengo al revés –dio vuelta el pergamino- no¿y si es para este lado? No tampoco era, era para el otro

-a ver...no, estas mal Canuto, como lo teníamos al principio era. -

-Están locos- Dijo Jeremy -

-si¿para que vinimos? – Preguntó su amigo -

- porque estaba aburrido – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros Jeremy -

- A verdad – comentó el moreno -

- Aquí dice algo... Sp... Spa ...Spaik...eso Spyke – Sirius miro al niño – ¿te llamas Spyke? -

- Si...¿por qué? – James lo miro -

- aaaaa... Guajajajaja tiene nombre de perro jajaja... como tu jajaja –James apuntó burlonamente a Sirius -

- Ja Ja muy chistoso... – comentó sarcásticamente Sirius mientras les quitaba los lentes a James -

- No veo... – Dijo Jeremy moviendo los brazos para todos lados -

- Yo tampoco – James trataba de encontrar a Sirius, en uno de sus intentos abrazo un pilar de cemento - ¡Te tengo! Estás frío y duro, menos mal que no estas caliente y duro – reflexiono James -

- ¡Estamos delante de menores! – exclamó Sirius tapándole un oído a cada uno -

- Que yo sepa las quinceañeras también son menores – reclamó James mirando hacia el lado contrario de Sirius -

- Eso es otra historia...no escuchen, no escuchen ¡Los sicopateara! -

- No es necesario, nos sicopateamos solos...mira – Spyke puso sus dedos en las sienes y puso cara de concentración y pateó a Jeremy -

- ¡Aaaauch! – gritó Jeremy - ¡Pero yo puedo hacerlo mejor! – Jeremy hizo los mismos gestos y pateó a Sirius y se cayó al suelo - Auch... -

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Sirius saltando en un pie -

- Lo siento... – se disculpó Jeremy mirando a James -

- ¿Por qué a mí? – preguntó -

- ¿Y quien eres tú? -

- El que está abrazado al poste frío -

- ¿Aún esta frío? -

- No se... -

- Estoy mareado... – dijeron ambos – quiero vomitar... -

- Acá falta alguien que grité... – Sirius fue interrumpido -

- ¡EVACUACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! – una pequeña niña se aferró a sus piernas -

- ¿Qué te hiciste Delilah? – preguntó consternado Sirius mirando hacia abajo -

- No-o Daniela – le contestó dulcemente la niña, lo miró con el ceño fruncido – _Abuelito dime tuuuu cuantos años crees que tengo yooo...-_

- ¡Tengo 17! -

- Siiii, claro...y yo soy inocente... – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco -

- Al lado de Delilah eres inocente – respondió Sirius -

- ¿Delilah? -

- La efusiva – aclaró Sirius -

- Ah, ella¿y por qué me confundiste con ella abuelito? – preguntó la pequeña levantándose y mirando a Sirius -

- Porque se parecen mucho ¡Y no me digas abuelito! – exclamó el merodeador - ¡Solo estoy deprimido!-

- ¿ah si? -

- Si -

- ¿En serio? -

- En serio -

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Seguro -

- ¿Si? -

- ¡Qué si! – Sirius miró exasperado a la niña quien solo le sonreía _"Es igual a Delilah, en primero también me sacaba de quicio de esa forma"_ - ¿No te cansas de preguntar? -

- No realmente, por cierto¿qué les paso a esos dos? – preguntó apuntando a James y Jeremy quienes daban vueltas y caían al suelo -

- ¡Les quité los lentes! – respondió feliz Sirius mostrando los lentes que tenia en su mano, su cabello volvió a su color natural -

- Ok...Que buenos 17… - Daniela comenzó a jugar coquetamente con un mechón de su cabello -

- ¡Oye¡Yo también ayude! – reclamó Spyke quitándole uno de los anteojos que tenia en su mano -

- ¡Canuto devuélveme mis lentes! – gritó James hablándole a una escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared - ¡No te hagas el sordo¡Devuélvemelos! – Sirius, Spyke y Daniela lo miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Daniela se reía tanto que se cayó pero Sirius la tomó por el brazo -

- ¡Cálmate mujer! -

- Ok, si, ok, si... – suspiró y luego miró a Sirius –

- ¿Y ustedes porque no están en clases? – preguntó Sirius al acordarse de que los niños con los que hablaba eran de 1º -

- ¿Teníamos clase? – preguntó Spyke -

- Siiii tontito, historia de la magia – contestó Daniela -

- Ah...¿y tú por que no estás en clases? – preguntó el moreno mientras se acariciaba el mentón -

- Porque estoy aquí ¡duh! – la niña hizo un gesto de L en su frente - estaba muy aburrida la clase y me fui¿y tú¿por qué no estás en clases? -

- No sentí la campana, y al parecer Jeremy tampoco -

- Ah...Ok – la chica se dio media vuelta para irse – Por cierto, los anteojos de James tiene su nombre escrito – Sirius y Spyke observaron los lentes y ciertamente el nombre de James estaba escrito -

- ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó Sirius –

- Porque los de Jeremy no, el otro día se los escondí¿recuerdas? – le preguntó a Spyke quien sonrío y asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cuánto falta para que toque la campana de cambió de hora? – y como de la nada sonó una campana, la chica sonrío – Siempre pasa lo mismo... -

- ¡¡¡Daniiiieeeelaaaa!!! –

- ¡Dame para que no me reconozca! – dijo la morena y se puso los dos lentes, luego se cayó de espaldas al suelo – Aaaa…todo da vueltas…¿Desde cuando estoy en la torre de astronomía? –

- ¡Te vi! – aparecieron dos niños –

- ¡Scarlet! – Saludó alegre Spyke acercándose a una rubia de ojos azules –

- ¿Esta viva? – preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, miró a Daniela quien estaba prácticamente, tirada en el suelo viendo el techo y pálida –

- Si…pero casi no – contestó desde el suelo la chica - ¿Quién eres y cual de todos eres tu? –

- Soy Robert y creó que si te sacas… - Robert la miró – LOS lentes verías mejor –

- Es que no quería que me reconociera… -

- Como no te va a reconocer si la única capaz de tirarse al suelo adrede eres TU –

- ¿Tu crees? – La niña intento mirarlo - ¡No-o¡También está Delilah! –

- ¿Ah? – preguntó desconcertado Robert –

- ¡La efusiva, mi futuro! – la niña gritó y se paró de un salto - Wuaaaac… - apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Robert - ¿Qué clase viene? –

- Transformaciones – respondió el castaño mientras le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda –

- Llévame a la enfermería por favorcito – la niña levantó la cabeza y luego la bajó –

- ¡Espérate! – Gritó Scarlet quien logró zafarse de Spyke, Daniela abrió los ojos –

- ¡Corre! – Pensó unos segundos - ¡Mejor arrástrame! –

- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado señorita me escapó de las clases! – Reprochó Scarlet con las manos en la cintura - ¡Me dejaste sola, triste y abandonada¡Muriendo de inanición! –

- Me siento mal… -

- ¡No me copies! –

- ¡Pero si yo no me siento mal en los trenes, me siento mal con lentes! – aclaró Daniela sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Robert, quien ya estaba incómodo –

- Entonces sácatelos –

- Ah cierto – Sirius le quitó los lentes a Daniela –

- ¡Quiero mis lentes! Me siento maal… - dijo James quien ahora estaba apoyado al lado de la escoba –

- Yo también… - dijo Jeremy apoyado al lado de la columna –

- Yo igual… - comentó la morena – Un momento… ¡Evacuac…glup glup… -

- ¡Vomítale a el! – Robert la tomó por los hombros y la puso al frente de Sirius quien hizo una mueca de asco –

- No…el es muy sexy – Sirius rió ante el comentario y miró hacia el lado viendo a Scarlet, su cabello que había vuelto a su color natural se convirtió en blanco, otra vez –

- Toma – Sirius le pasó los lentes a Spyke y se fue –

- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué nadie grita? – preguntó James –

- Tu amigo se fue – respondió Spyke, James se levantó de un salto –

- Pásame cualquier lente – Spyke miró los dos –

- ¡Este! No este no…este!...no tampoco…¿Daniela, cuando te los pusiste notaste alguna diferencia? – preguntó Spyke –

- La cabeza me da vueltas… ¿o será el mundo que gira alrededor de mi? –

- ¡Daniela! Yo te ayudo con los lentes, Robert llévala de una vez a la enfermería – Ordenó Scarlet –

- No tan rápido...- dijo Daniela pasando un brazo por el hombro de Robert quien la miró –

- Aún no empezamos a caminar – dijo aguantándose la risa –

- ¿Ah si?... Entonces apúrate…pero no tanto –

- Quien te entiende… -

- ¿Estás seguro que estos son los de Jeremy? – preguntó Scarlet mientras miraba unos lentes que tenia en su mano –

- No… - contestó Spyke, en eso apareció una niña pelirroja –

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó –

- Descubriendo de quien son los lentes, como cuando buscas el tesoro –respondió Spyke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Scarlet se golpeaba la frente –

- Ah…este James Potter ¿Quién es James Potter¿A quién le quitaron los lentes? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando a ambos –

- ¡A mi¡A mi¡A mi! – dijo James hablándole a una escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared –

- Oye, estoy aquí atrás – aclaró la pelirroja picándole la espalda, James se dio media vuelta – Toma – James se puso los lentes y la miró –

- ¿Y a quien le estaba hablando? –

- A la escoba – aclaró la pelirroja sin dejar de mirarlo –

- Ah… - James tomó la escoba – Bueno, yo crei que eras Sirius – luego la dejó a un lado - ¿Dónde esta Sirius? –

- Se fue hace rato – Contestó Spyke, aún con unos anteojos en la mano –

- Cierto…Oh eres idéntica a Lily – Dijo mirando a la pelirroja, luego miró a la rubia – Ya sé porque se fue Sirius… ¿le dijiste algo malo? –

- ¡Estabas ciego no sordo! – reclamó Scarlet –

- Buen punto, ahora me voy – James se fue al final del pasillo dejando a Spyke con el dedo en alto, luego se devolvió - ¿A dónde se fue? –

- Para el otro lado – respondió Spyke apuntando con su dedo levantado, James asintió con la cabeza y se fue – Y ahora vamonos –

- Bueno – Scarlet, Spyke y la pelirroja se estaban yendo cuando sintieron –

- Quiero mis lentes… - Jeremy estaba aún en el suelo –

- ¡Verdad! – Dijo Spyke golpeándose la frente con la mano, se devolvió corriendo y le paso los lentes a Jeremy quien se levantó al instante –

- ¡Loreto! – le dijo a la pelirroja –

- ¿No era que nos íbamos? – preguntó la pelirroja a Scarlet –

- Si, vamonos – las dos chicas se fueron seguidas por Jeremy y Spyke –

Sirius estaba sentado a orillas del lago, miraba el horizonte deprimido¿qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? –

- Míralo, pobrecito – dijo Delilah quien iba de la mano con Remus -

- ¿No era que lo querías matar? – preguntó desconcertado el merodeador –

- No, o sea si, pero míralo… da penita – la chica se paró al frente de Remus y cerca de Sirius - ¿Y si le decimos? –

- Tu dijiste que no –

- ¡Pero ahora me retracto¡Míralo!- Dijo apuntando a Sirius quien los miraba desconcertado –

- No, no le diremos –

- ¡Pero míralo! – Dijo Delilah sacando de quicio a Remus –

- ¡Pero no le podemos decir que en 3º le rompió el corazón a Sam por estar con una de cuarto¡Justo cuando se le iba a declarar¡No podemos decirle eso¡Piensa en su reacción¡Ahora si que se mata! – Gritó a todo pulmón Remus, pero al ver la cara de Delilah se dio cuenta de su error, miró para el lado y vio a Sirius quien lo miraba despedazado – Oh oh… -

- ¡Eres un tonto¡Y no me vuelvas a gritar! – Le gritó Delilah a Remus mientras le empujaba con los dos brazos - ¡Eres un idiota! –

- ¡Pero tu igual querías decirle! – trato de defenderse Remus –

- ¡Pero no de esta forma! –

- Pero…pero, pero, pero…¡Todo es tu culpa! – gritó enojado Remus –

- ¡¿Mi culpa?! –

- ¡Si¡Tú me pones así! –

- ¡¿Así como?! –

- ¡Así de lento! –

- Oh… ¿En serio? – preguntó inocentemente Delilah, luego reflexionó - ¡Eres un tonto! – y lo volvió a empujar –

- ¡Rayos! – Remus se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al colegio –

- ¡No te escapes!¡¿Adónde vas?! – preguntó enojada Delilah tratando de alcanzarlo –

- ¡A la sala común! –

- ¡¿A qué?! –

- ¡Acompáñame! – gritó Remus devolviéndose y tomándola de la mano mientras corrían al colegio. Remus llegó a la sala común y lo primero que vio fue una melena rubia que salía del retrato, Remus se apresuró en llegar aún con Delilah de la mano - ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, perdóname! – le dijo a Sam quien iba saliendo con Lily -

- ¿Le dijiste cierto? – preguntó monótona Sam -

- ¡Si¡Al muy tonto se le salió! – exclamó Delilah soltándose de Remus quien aún la tenía tomada de la mano -

- ¡Pero si tu también le querías decir! – se defendió Remus cruzándose de brazos -

­- ¡Pero no de esa forma¡Duh! – le gritó, nuevamente, Delilah mientras hacía una L en la frente – Este..tonto.. – Remus miró enojado a Delilah y subió a la habitación de hombres y tiró un portazo. La morena miró sorprendida a sus amigas -

- ¡No te puedes escapar¡Yo si puedo entrar! – Delilah subió corriendo las escaleras - ¡Ábreme! -

- ¡No! -

- Pero, pero, pero, pero...Remus no te enojes conmigo- dijo coquetamente - vamos ¿Yaaa? -

- ¡No me molestes! -grito Remus -¡O te quitare puntos! -

- Se enojo de verdad- dijo Frank que pasaba por su lado, Delilah lo miró y luego miró la puerta de la habitación de los chicos -

- Por favor abre... – murmuró la morena, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el piso mirando al frente de la puerta, espero 10 minutos, 20...hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormida...

_Brujiprimas: no sabemos cuando subiremos el capitulo 7 aún ni siquiera lo emepzamos:S asi qe disculpen si nos demoramos! _  
_Reviews reviews reviews:D_


	7. Una semana muy agitada parte 1

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Después de media hora Remus salió de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Delilah durmiendo apoyada de espalda en la pared, el merodeador la observó por unos segundos, luego se acercó y la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, la bajó hasta la sala común y la dejo acostada en el sillón mas grande y el se sentó en el del frente, se dedicó a observarla como dormía, al cabo de media hora Delilah comenzó a despertar, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Remus quien al notar que la morena había despertado se paró para irse pero la muchacha lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

- ¿Vas a estar enojado por siempre conmigo? – le preguntó apenada Delilah mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Remus miró el piso, luego miró a la chica -

- ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? – Remus la miró fijamente, la morena le soltó el brazo y miró nerviosa hacia otro lado – Dime -

- Eeeh... yo... -

- Contéstame Delilah – exigió Remus mientras se le acercaba, la morena cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y lo miró, el merodeador se le acercó cada vez mas hasta que sus labios quedaron a pequeños centímetros de distancia -

- ¿Quieres saber lo que soñé? – le preguntó Delilah mientras le sonreía nerviosamente, Remus se corrió hacia atrás, la morena abrió la boca para hablar pero el merodeador fue mas rápido y la besó, fue un beso en el que se demostraron todo, solo con un beso, sin palabras, sin sonidos, solo un gesto. Remus se separó lentamente de Delilah quien aún seguía con los ojos cerrados -

- ¿Por qué me haces esto si yo te quiero tanto? – preguntó Remus en un susurro, Delilah abrió los ojos y lo miró, allí, arrodillado al frente de ella; la muchacha se sentó y lo miró, le tomó el rostro y lo acercó delicadamente hacia ella y lo besó.

Sirius seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, con la misma expresión deprimida, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho por 1 o quizás 2 horas, tirando piedras al lago _"¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Justo en 3º...ella me quería y yo lo arruine todo, ¡Y ni siquiera lo hice adrede! ¡Hasta inconsciente lo echas a perder Sirius! ¡Arg! ¡AAA! ¿Qué haré ahora? Está todo arruinado...no hay ninguna posibilidad..."_ pensaba Sirius mientras tenia su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Lily y Sam caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, sin hablar, realmente ninguna sabía que decir y optaron por no hablar, a veces el silencio es mas que suficiente. Caminaban y caminaban, definitivamente el castillo era gigante, en eso pasaron por una ventana que daba al lago, ambas se detuvieron y miraron por ésta

- Quién habría creído que a Remus se le saldría... – comentó monótona Sam sin dejar de mirar al lago, Lily la miró sorprendida y luego volvió su vista al lago -

- Si, lo habría esperado de Deli, pero no de Remus – Lily miraba de reojo a su amiga quien aún seguía decaída, _"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? Me parte el alma verla así..."_, de repente divisó en el lago a Sirius, la pelirroja sonrío para sus adentros – Sam yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca ahora a buscar unos libros ¿quieres ir? – la rubia la miró -

- No, gracias – contestó con un pequeñísimo tono de obviedad en su voz -

- Ah...Ve a darte una vuelta por el lago, el aire fresco te ayudará a pensar – le aconsejó Lily, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la biblioteca _"Espero hablen..."_ pensó la pelirroja mientras doblaba una esquina. Sam miró se quedó observando por unos minutos el lago, luego siguió el consejo de su amiga y bajó; Sam estaba llegando al lago cuando vio a una persona sentada, lo reconoció de inmediato, ese cabello era inolvidable, dudó si acercarse o no, dio un paso para seguir de largo pero luego miró hacia atrás, ¿Qué hacer? -

- Estás blanco – comentó una voz femenina a su lado, el muchacho la reconoció de inmediato, tuvo el afán de mirarla pero algo dentro de él lo obligó a no hacerlo -

- Tu no sientes – dijo sin siquiera mirarla –

- Lo siento, se que lo sabes, fue un arrebato – susurró Sam mientras se sentaba a su lado –

- Ya se que me odias, y tienes razones y te entiendo -

- no te odio – suspiró – solo me….destrozaste – Sirius la miró –

- Au… -

- ¿cierto que duele? –

- Ja, cierto - río Sirius no muy convencido –

- Por eso ninguna chica te toma en serio –dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa para el lado que Sirius no la podía ver –

- ¿Qué no me toman en serio? – preguntó sorprendido Sirius mientras le volvía un poco de color a su cabello –

- Si, todas saben que solo eres para jugar, eres solo un trofeo –

- ¡¿yo?! ¡Pero si yo tomo en serio algunas cosas! –

- ¿Cómo a quién? – la emoción volvió a su voz –

- Aaaa… ¡A ti! – exclamó el merodeador mientras su cabello ya estaba normal –

- Yo no cuento – respondió Sam – Alguien con quien hayas salido –

- Eeee.. – Sirius se rascó las sienes – no recuerdo a nadie ahora… -

- ¡Viste! Si a ninguna chica la tomas en serio, y como no son tontas tampoco te toman en serio –

- Soy un trofeo… - reclamó Sirius – Pero si soy un trofeo, debo estar bien, ¿Así es? - la rubia lo miró pensativa –

- Mmm… Si supongo, pero no voy a salir contigo – Sam sonrío para sus adentros –

- Ou… -

- Te propongo algo, empecemos de cero –

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó desconcertado Sirius –

- Sin peleas, sin declaraciones, con menos pesadeces…. –

- ¡¿Por qué con menos?! – reclamó Sirius –

- Porque le digo pesadeces a todo el mundo –

- Cierto –

- Entonces, ¿De acuerdo? –

- De acuerdo – respondió Sirius, se levantó y le dio la mano a Sam – Sirius Black, mucho gusto –

- No saldré contigo – le dijo Sam –

- Oh…¿Cómo es qué siempre adivinas? –

- Conozco los de tu calaña – sonrío Sam y se fue –

- Tiene sus ventajas… - murmuraba Sirius a James mientras caminaban por el pasillo –

- ¿Y por qué aún tienes el cabello gris? –

- No quiso salir conmigo – respondió Sirius agachando la cabeza –

- Eres un idiota – dijo James mientras le golpeaba la nuca –

- Lo tengo asumido… -

- Tengo que decirte algo Canuto –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius mientras veía como James le sonreía –

- Qué te deberías quedar como perro, te sienta mejor ese aspecto – le dijo burlonamente James –

- Umm… nah, las pulgas molestan mucho –

- ¿Y si la invito a salir? – sintieron una voz familiar –

- ¿Estas seguro que te dirá que si? –

- No…pero no pierdo nada –

- Pero si te dice que si, ¿adónde la vas a llevar? ¡No podemos salir del colegio! –

- A dar una vuelta al lago, piensa, si la llevo en la tarde se puede ver el atardecer, y si nos sentamos bajo un árbol, a esa hora y con esa luz, nadie nos va a ver, entonces lo que pueda pasar nadie lo va a saber, solo nosotros dos -

- Si es que te dice que si… -

- Si es que me dice que si… -

- ¿Quién te tiene que decir que si? – preguntó una voz de niña –

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –

- Estaba aburrida… - Sirius y James doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con quienes esperaban encontrarse –

- ¿Por qué y a quién vas a invitar a salir? – preguntó burlonamente James –

- A una chica no va a ser a un chico – contestó Spyke –

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntaron teatralmente Jeremy y James – ¡oye yo iba a salir con el!- se molestaron mutuamente estos mismos.

-¡no voy a salir con un chico!- grito Spyke- ¡ y menos con ustedes!

- Entonces,¿ a quien vas a invitar a salir?- pregunto picaramente Sirius –

- ¿Me vas a invitar a salir a mi? – preguntó coquetamente Daniela –

- No, de eso se encarga el – contestó Spyke apuntando a Robert quien ante el comentario de su amigo enrojeció por completo y le lanzó un libro en la cabeza - ¡Oye! ¡Los libros son duros, sabes! –

- ¡Era un secreto! – reclamó Robert - ¡Bocafloja! –

- Ah…tu sabes que no presta atención a los detalles – comentó Jeremy a Robert –

- Bueno te apuras porque tengo una agenda muy ocupada – dijo alegre Daniela mientras le sonreía a Robert quien se enrojeció mas, en eso llegaron Remus y Delilah de la mano, quienes buscaban un lugar tranquilo para "conversar" –

- Me mordiste – dijo Remus a Delilah quien solo sonreía inocentemente –

- Son detalles…además a mi no me importaría que me mordieras- comentó la morena mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello –

- Pero tu ni querrías que te mordiera… - musitó Remus –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la muchacha, Remus abrió la boca para contestar pero lo interrumpieron –

- ¿En donde te mordió? - preguntaron Spyke y Sirius –

- ¿Realmente quieren saber? – preguntaron Delilah y Daniela –

- ¿Y tú como sabes? – Delilah miró a la niña –

- ¿Fue en la lengua no? –

- ¡Es linda! – exclamó Delilah apuntando a Daniela –

- Es diabólica… - comentó un ruborizado Remus –

- ¡Oye! ¡No le digas diabólica a la diabólica! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? – defendió Robert, mas bien, interrumpió el chico –

- ¿Te pone lento, verdad? – preguntó Remus –

- Seee… ¡Pero aún así no la trates de diabólica! –

- ¡Gracias Robert! – Daniela lo abrazó dejándolo petrificado ante su efusividad –

- Reacciona hombre – dijo Remus chasqueando los dedos ante la cara del niño –

- Si, si, si, si…Daniela… -

- ¿Si ? – preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo –

- Suéltame – dijo Robert, Daniela lo dejó y se cruzó de brazos – pero no te enojes… - Daniela le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda –

- No te preocupes, después se encierra en la habitación de chicas y no te habla, así que prepárate – advirtió divertido Remus –

- Entonces…Spyke, ¿a quién ibas a invitar? – preguntó picaronamente James -

- Eh…mmm…este…aaa…eee… -

- A Scarlet – contestó vengativamente Robert, Daniela comenzó a reír a carcajadas –

- ¡Era un secreto! – le reclamó Spyke a Robert –

- ¿Ah si? Bueno, no me fijo en esos DETALLES –

- ¿Así eras de malo? – preguntó Delilah a Remus –

- Así de malo es, solo que ya no revela secretos, ahora quita puntos – contestó James cruzándose de brazos –

- Si, a mi ya me amenazó… - comentó cabizbaja Delilah –

- ¡¿La amenazaste?! – preguntaron Sirius y James sorprendidos –

- Estaba enojado…ustedes saben como me pongo cuando me enojo –

- Si, eres salvaje –

- Un animal –

- Si, un lobo feroz – dijeron al unísono, luego se miraron y automáticamente se taparon la boca el uno al otro-

- ¿Hay algo que me quieras explicar, Remus? – preguntó seria Delilah –

- Eee…mmm.. ¡El es igual a mi! ¡Ella es igual a ti! – dijo Remus cambiando de tema, en eso llegó una niña rubia –

- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Daniela? –

- ¡Aquí estoy! –

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

- ¿Por qué me fui? – la morena miró a Robert - ¿Por qué fue que me fui? –

- Porque estabas aburrida – contestó el castaño –

- Si, por eso…ah y además descubrí que Spyke… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sirius, James, Jeremy, Spyke y Robert a falta de Remus que no alcanzó, le taparon la boca dejando que solo se le vieran los ojos –

- No descubrió nada… -

- Nada de nada.. –

- Menos de ti y de Spyke – dijo Delilah –

- Cállate – reprochó Remus –

- No puedes hacerme callar – reclamó Delilah –

- ¿Ah no? –

- No, no hay manera de que alguien me pueda hacer callar, es imposible –

- Umm… yo creo conocer una forma – comentó Remus –

- ¿Si? A ver, ¿cuál? ¡Dime, ya! –

- Incrédula…no se dice, se hace – contestó el merodeador –

- Nuestro niño inocente, ya no es inocente – dramatizaron Sirius y James, sin sacar las manos de la boca de Daniela quien movía los brazos tratando de golpear a alguien –

- ¿Desde cuando se puede ser inocente con amigos como ustedes? – preguntó divertido Remus –

- Umm, buen punto –

- ¿Remus, cuál era la forma? – preguntó Delilah - ¿Cómo pretendes hacerme callar? – Remus la miró y se golpeó la frente – Ya dime, que realmente no entendí…¿Ya? - Remus se acercó para demostrarle como pretendía hacerla callar pero llegó una pelirroja –

- Me dejaron sola – reclamó Loreto –

- Si, pero te diste cuenta cuando te terminaste el libro – dijo Scarlet –

- Era interesante – se defendió Loreto - ¿Por qué no la dejan hablar? – preguntó apuntando a Daniela –

- No tengo idea – contestó Scarlet –

- ¡ME MORDISTE! – Gritaron Jeremy y Spyke – ¡Ahora me convertiré en hombre – Daniela –

- ¿Por qué hombre-daniela? – preguntó la niña –

- Porque eres tan bestia como un hombre-lobo – contestó Jeremy mientras se miraba la mano - ¡Me dejaste marcado! –

- Soy una caníbal… -

- Si, y a mi casi me sacas un pedazo – comentó Spyke observándose la mano –

- ¿Desde cuando saben como son los hombres-lobos? –

- Eh… lo suponemos – contestó pensativo Jeremy -

- ¡James! ¡Préstame tus lentes! – se oyó un gritó –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó asustado James –

- ¡Quiero viajar al espacio! ¡Y dar muchas vueltas! – dijo Delilah –

- ¡Pero yo no quiero! –

-¡Pásamelos! – gritó Delilah y de un manotazo se los quitó - ¡Wiii! –

- ¡Yo también! – gritó Daniela y le quitó los lentes a Jeremy - ¡Wow! ¡Todo da vueltas! – ambas calleron al suelo - ¡Au! – en eso llegó Sam quien al ver a las dos muchachas tiradas en el suelo –

- ¡¿Qué irresponsable les dio de fumar que cosa a estas niñas?! – preguntó Sam –

- ¿Fumar? – preguntaron a coro Sirius y Spyke –

- No, queríamos viajar al espacio – aclaró Daniela movía sus brazos en circulo –

- ¿Y por qué no se compran mejor un cohete? - preguntó fastidiada Sam –

- ¿Cohete? – preguntaron otra vez Spyke y Sirius –

- Son tan… -

- Magos – terminó la frase Scarlet, Sam la miró sorprendida –

- ¡Tú! ¿Quién de ustedes malditos me clono? –

- ¿Clonar? – preguntaron, nuevamente, Sirius y Spyke –

- ¿Por ella estas así? – preguntó Spyke a Sirius –

- Si –

- ¡Mi futuro es horrible! – exclamó mirando al techo –

- No si me haces caso – le dijo Sirius, Spyke lo miró –

- ¡Mi futuro es horrible! –

- ¡Lo serás si sigues diciendo eso! –

- Mi futuro es maravilloso – en eso pasó un chico de Hufflepuff con un cierto parecido a… -

- ¡MIRA JAMES! ¡UN MINI QUEJICUS! – Gritó Sirius apuntando al chico que lo miró extrañado –

- ¡No veo! – reclamó el merodeador –

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Delilah levantándose de un salto – Ou…me maaareeeooo.. ¡Remus! ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Delilah –

- A tu derecha – la chica se giró a la izquierda – A la otra –

- ¿Cuándo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – preguntó Delilah apuntándole a la frente –

- Cuando me golpeaste con la puerta en la cara – mintió el merodeador –

- ¿SI? – el chico asintió con la cabeza - ¡Remus! ¡Abrázame! –

- Me vas a vomitar.. –

- No si me sacas los lentes –

- Esta bien – Remus le quitó los lentes y se los pasó a James, Delilah abrazó a Remus –

- ¡Robert! ¡¿Por qué tu no tienes cicatricez?! – reclamó Daniela-

- ¡Porque yo me cuido! –

- ¡Abrazáme! –

- ¿Por qué repites lo que ella dice? –

- ¡No importa! ¡Abrazame! –

- No, me vas a vomitar- reclamó Robert mirando a la morena –

- ¡Quítame los lentes! –

- Bueno – Robert le sacó los lentes y se los pasó a Jeremy quien los recibió a tientas, Daniela, prácticamente, se tiró encima de Robert –

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que Loreto estaba aquí? – preguntó molesto Jeremy mientras se desordenaba el cabello –

-¡Sii de verdad se parece a quejicus!- grito James apenas recupero la vista y vio al pequeño Hufflepuff –¿tu eres amigo de ella?- le pregunto al chico mientras apuntaba a Loreto.

- Eeeeh si…¿Por qué?- respondio el chico

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Por qué te tengo que decir?-se defendio el pequeño

- porque mi amigo, aquí presente es prefecto- puntualizo James

-Aaah... este… es Segundo – respondió el morenito

-¡Segundo! ¡Es el segundo! Jajajaja- se largo a reír Sirius

- Bah… no les hagas caso Seg… son unos infantiles- dijo Loreto

- Eso váyanse, bízquense otro pasillo – les grito Spyke mientras Loreto y Segundo se iban.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo Jeremy mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza-

-¡¡Tu!!- grito James mientras apuntaba a Jeremy

-¿Yo?- pregunto el aludido

-¡¡Si, tu!! ¡¡Nunca molestes a ese chico!!- le advirtió el moreno.

-¿Y por que?- pregunto asustado el niño

-¡¡porque te ira mal con Lily!!- dijo serio el muchacho.

-Lore…- corrigió el pequeño

- Eso dije- contesto James despreocupadamente.

-Esto da miedo…- comento Lily que acababa de llegar- ¡Remus! ¿Es qué acaso no nos quieres? – preguntó Lily apuntando a las chicas -

- Si las quiero, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

- ¿Por qué entonces los clonaste a ellos también? –

- ¡Para que lo criaras como quisieras! – respondió James mientras empujaba a Jeremy –

- Me siento utilizable… ¡Eres un mal tutor! – le echo en cara Jeremy a James –

- ¿Desde cuando soy tu tutor? – preguntó el merodeador –

- Te acabo de adoptar como mi tutor – respondió sonriéndole Jeremy –

- ¡Yo también quiero uno! – dijo Spyke mientras miraba a Sirius –

- Yo no soy un buen ejemplo –

- ¿Y quien quiere un buen ejemplo? – replicó Spyke –

- Soy un buen ejemplo – contestó Sirius tratando de zafarse de la situación –

- No, si ya jodiste, no me despegaré de ti ni un minuto – dijo Spyke con aires de ganador –

- ¿Ni siquiera para tu cita con Scarlet? – preguntó picaronamente Sirius, Spyke lo miró pensativamente rascándose la barbilla –

- Umm…buen punto – dijo mientras Scarlet enrojecía -

- Es lo que hay – dijo Robert mirando frustradamente a Remus -

- ¡Oye! ¡De todas formas no te adoptare como mi pupilo! – replicó el merodeador mirando hacia otro lado –

- Eres un amargado –

- ¡Ja! ¡Te dijo amargado! – se burló Delilah apuntando a Remus, este la miró amenazante - ¡Entonces, Daniela! ¡Yo soy tu tutora! – exclamó la morena cambiando de tema –

- ¡¡Siiii!!- exclamo Daniela, todos miraron a Sam y a Scarlet –

- Será… - suspiraron al unísono –

- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué yo no tengo una clon? – reclamó Lily cruzándose de brazos –

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado James –

- ¡Si, pero es que se pega! – exclamó la pelirroja apuntando a Delilah quien se cruzó de brazos y le saco la lengua –

- ¿Se refiere a Loreto? –preguntó Jeremy –

- Si –

- Se fue con Seg – comentó Scarlet –

- ¿Quién es Seg? – preguntó Lily –

- ¡Segundo es el segundo! – gritaron al unísono James y Sirius asustando a Jeremy y a Spyke –

- ¿Qué quien es quien? – preguntó confundida Lily –

- Que Segundo es el clon de Snape – contestó Remus –

- ¡Ay si es tan inteligente! – gritó Delilah tirándose en los brazos de Remus y luego Daniela en los brazos de Robert –

- ¿Y son novios o no son novios? – preguntó Daniela, Remus y Delilah se miraron –

- Entrometida… - murmuró Remus – Eeh, no –

- ¿Y están saliendo? –

- ¿Estamos saliendo o no estamos saliendo? – preguntó Delilah a Remus –

- Si Delilah, estamos saliendo – contestó pacientemente el merodeador –

- ¿Y desde cuando? – preguntó inocentemente Daniela –

- Desde este año no mas – reclamó Delilah mirando a Remus –

- Yo no voy a esperar hasta 7° - le dijo Daniela a Robert quien se ruborizó logrando las risas de los demás –

- ¿Y por qué no somos novios? – Delilah preguntó mirando a Remus –

- Eeeee… sálvenme – murmuró para sus amigos –

- Es que no sabemos que decir – contestó Sirius, James miró a Sirius y le apuntó con la cabeza a Delilah –

- ¡Delilah! – gritaron ambos abrazando dramáticamente a su amiga –

- ¡Tanto tiempo! –

- ¡Estás cambiada! –

- ¡Suéltenme! – dijo Delilah tratando de liberarse de sus amigos –

- ¡Nosotros también queremos abrazar! – gritaron Jeremy y Spyke mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a Daniela –

- ¡No! ¡Yo ya lo tengo a él! – dijo Daniela abrazando a Robert, Jeremy y Spyke se miraron luego a Scarlet, esta los miró asustada y se escondió detrás de Sam –

- Tu por la derecha, yo por la izquierda – dijo Jeremy a Spyke, ambos comenzaron a avanzar, cuando rodearon a Scarlet, miró a Spyke asustada, luego a Jeremy asustada y abrazó a Spyke, aún asustada dejándolo en shock –

- Baboso – comentó Sam mirando a Spyke –

- Estoy solo… - se lamentó Jeremy –

- ¡Y triste! – dijo Daniela sin soltarse de Robert –

- ¡Y abandonado! – coopero Delilah –

- ¡Nosotros también! – dijeron Sirius y James mientras se abrazaban con Jeremy –

- Umm… un trío… - comentó Sam, mas para si que para los demás, los tres se miraron y se separaron automáticamente –

- ¡Somos hetero! – le gritó James –

- Yo también quiero un abrazo… - suspiró Lily, James se acercó - ¡Pero no de ti! – luego miro a Remus

- ¡no, a el no!- le grito Delilah, Lily miro a Sam suplicante.

-Bueno…-suspiro esta. - ¡¡apártate!!- Grito Sam al ver las caras de babosos de James y Sirius

- ¡Cambio de parejas! – gritó Daniela haciendo saltar a Robert,.

- ¡Spyke, cambio de pareja! – le dijo Scarlet a Spyke - ¡Suéltame! –

- ¿Ah? Si, si, si… ¡No! Digo si si - Todos corrieron a buscar pareja quedando asi: Lily y Remus, James y Delilah, Sirius y Scarlet, Spyke y Daniela y Jeremy intentando abrazar a Robert…-

- ¡Y me quede solita! – exclamo Sam.

-¡¡Yo te abrazo!!- exclamo Sirius mientras dejaba a Scarlet –

- ¡Prefiero estar sola! – dijo Sam –

- ¡Mejor sola que mal acompañada! – grito Delilah –

- No aportas, sabes – le dijo Sirius mirándola enojado –

- ¿Por qué están todos abrazados? Preguntó Loreto quien recién había llegado –

- ¡Cambio de pareja! – gritaron Jeremy y Spyke haciendo que todos corrieran a buscar una nueva, en eso paso el profesor Slughorn, miró detenidamente a cada pareja –

- ¿Este es el pasillo de los abrazos? – preguntó confundido, todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de con quien estaban abrazados pues en medio de los gritos y empujones no se habían dado cuenta. Sam y Lily sintieron por primera vez una calidez que les recorría todo el cuerpo y las reconfortaba de una forma que jamás hubieran sentido – Ya sabia yo que, la mayoría de ustedes – mirando a los pequeños - iban a quedar juntos – entonces los chicos se separaron, Sam con cierta dificultad de Sirius, James de Lily para que esta no se enojara al igual que Scarlet y Loreto respectivamente de Spyke y Jeremy, Remus trató de separarse de Delilah pero esta no se lo permitió, en cambió Robert si logró separarse de Daniela pero la niña volvió a abrazarlo logrando que se le subieran los colores, nuevamente – Cielos, Albus, te funcionó esta vez… - murmuró para sus adentros el profesor mientras se iba –

- ¡Ustedes 10 estaban juntos! – gritó Delilah luego de que el profesor doblara la esquina del pasillo –

- ¡Si! – gritaron James, Sirius, Jeremy, Spyke y Daniela –

- ¡No! - contradijeron Lily, Sam, Robert y Loreto –

- Si tenia 17… - dijeron Scarlet y Loreto mirando a Sirius a quien su cabello había vuelto a ser negro –

- ¡Se los dije! – gritó Daniela –

- ¡¿Y por qué no reaccionas de una vez?! ¡Se les nota mucho que se gustan! – retó Scarlet a Sam –

- ¡Y tu que sabes! ¡Solo tienes 11! Además, ¿Por qué no sigues tu ejemplo y reaccionas con Spyke? – preguntó molesta la rubia –

- Porque el aún no reacciona – contestó Scarlet –

- ¡¿Que yo no reacciono?! ¡Tu me evitas! – refutó Spyke –

- ¡No te evito! Solo trato de..de no estar donde tu estas - respondió la niña –

- Eso es evitar – dijo Robert –

- ¡No ayudas! – le dijo Scarlet –

- Créeme, si ayuda – dijo Spyke –

- ¡No, no ayuda! ¡Y no debería ayudarte! – reclamó Scarlet –

- ¡¿Y por qué?! –

- ¡Porqué deberías hacerlo solo! – le contestó la niña –

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –

- ¡Lento! –

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime! –

- ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta que me gustaría que me invitaras a salir?! –

- ¡Bueno! ¡Scarlet! ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?! –

- ¡Si!¡y a donde se supone que vamos a ir si no podemos salir del colegio?-

-¡Pues a pasear por el lago!-

- ¡bien!-

- ¡bien!-ambos se miraron, se sonrojaron y agacharon la cabeza -

- ¡Bien hecho! – gritó Sirius - ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! -

- Si, hizo algo que tu nunca te atreviste – se burló James -

- ¿A qué? ¿A gritarle a Sam? – preguntó el ojigris -

- Mmm...Cierto - comentó pensativamente – Pero quizás si la enfureces se le salga que quiera salir contigo-

- No se me va a salir porque no quiero salir con el – dijo Sam introduciéndose en la conversación -

- ¿Estás segura? Porque lo último que dijiste fue que a ti te gust... – Lily le tapo la boca a Delilah y Remus intentaba quitarle la varita a Sam para que no matara a la morena -

- ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo? – preguntó interesado James -

- Es que no te puedo decir...porque me mataran...y soy muy joven y muy linda para morir – contestó Delilah quien por fin se había soltado de Lily y se escondía detrás de esta y de Remus -

- Si serás... – musitó Sam mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Delilah -

- Entonces – dijo Robert tratando de cambiar de tema – Spyke, ¿A qué hora la pasarás a buscar? -

- Eh...no sé, ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar Scarlet? -

- Podemos salir juntos después del almuerzo – contestó cohibida Scarlet -

- ¡Qué romántico! – exclamó Daniela soñadoramente -

- ¿Y a qué hora van a llegar? No lleguen muy temprano – dijo picaronamente Delilah -

- ¡Son muy chicos! ¡No los depraves! – retó Lily -

- Es el mini Sirius, ya lo es, imagínatelo en un par de años – replicó la morena -

- Cuídate – Dijo Sam a Scarlet – Infórmate, cuídate y fíjate en el día del mes -

- Ok... – comentó un tanto alarmada Scarlet -

- Loreto...ya que Scarlet va a salir con Spyke, ¿Es posible que nosotros salgamos también? – preguntó seductoramente Jeremy a la pelirroja -

- No – contestó la niña -

- Y si.. -

- No -

­- Y que tal si... –

- No -

- No me quieren – se lamentó Jeremy cabizbajo -

- ¿Robert? – preguntó Daniela, el chico la miró - ¿Por qué no me invitas a salir? –

- Estoy muy chico para eso – respondió Robert, Daniela se cruzó de brazos, infló las mejillas y miró hacia otro lado –

- ¡Jeremy! – exclamó la niña –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó cabizbajo el niño –

- ¿Salgamos el sábado? – la niña lo miró esperando una respuesta –

- No – contestó inseguro Jeremy –

- Poooooorfiis – la niña lo miraba con su sonrisa n° 5, "Di que si… ¿Ok?", Jeremy la miró embobado y asintió con la cabeza - ¡Perfecto! – Loreto miró a Robert quien observaba enfadado la escena –

- Robert, ¿Salgamos el sábado? – preguntó la pequeña –

- ¿Tú invitas? –

- Si –

- Bueno – contestó el niño, Daniela lo miró enojada y tomó del brazo a Jeremy –

- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó James - ¡¿Por qué no tienen una cita doble?! –

- ¡Si! – contestaron a coro Jeremy y Daniela –

- Bueno – dijo resignadamente Robert –

- ¡No! – exclamó Loreto –

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó interesada la morenita –

- Porque, porque, porque…mmm…Ya bueno ya – se resigno la pelirroja –

- Y ya que estamos en esto de citas...¿Lily? – preguntó ilusionado James mirando a la pelirroja -

- No Potter – contestó cansada la pelirroja -

- Oh... – se lamentó el merodeador, luego miro a Sam – ¿Y tú? -

- No James – contestó divertida la rubia -

­- ¡¿Por qué ustedes son las únicas dos chicas con las que no he salido?! – se quejó con las manos en la cabeza James –

- ¿Tú saliste con él? – preguntó Lily mirando a Delilah quien se encogió de hombros -

- Parece, pero no estoy segura – contestó pensativamente la morena - ¿Cuándo salí contigo? -

- Eh...no me acuerdo – James la miró pensativo - ¿Cuándo salí con ella? – le preguntó a Sirius -

- ¿Salieron? – preguntó desconcertado Sirius -

- Siiii y como a la semana siguiente salí contigo – contestó alegremente la morena sin notar la mirada asesina de Remus -

- ¡¿O sea fui el segundo plato?! – preguntó sentido Sirius -

­- Pero contigo dure mas que con el – se disculpó Delilah –

- Salimos dos semanas – le echó en cara el merodeador -

- Si, pero con el – dijo Delilah apuntando a James – solo salí una semana -

- O sea que has salido con todos los merodeadores – resumió sentido Remus -

- No, con Peter no – se excusó la morena, Remus abrió la boca para reclamar pero en vez de eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo -

­- No te resulta, sabes – dijo Delilah –

- ¿Y quieres que me funcione? – amenazó seriamente Remus -

­- Pero si son bromitas – argumentó coquetamente la morena a lo que el merodeador solo suspiró – Fue en primero, no significan nada -

- Ah! Ya! Fuimos una simple aventura! – Dijeron a coro ambos chicos -

- Un hombre mas en tu lista – dramatizó James mientras consolaba a Sirius quien "lloraba" en su hombro -

- ¡No! Pero, pero, pero... ¡Ustedes son mis amigos! ¡Y no voy a dejar que sean amigos con ventaja, y a él tampoco! – dijo Delilah apuntando a Remus. Sirius y James miraron a Remus, luego a Delilah y luego a si mismos -

- Mmm en todo caso – comentaron James y Sirius – No nos conviene

- No es una chica para una relación seria – Dijo James -

- ¡Oye! – le gritó Remus -

- ¡Ah ya! ¡Con esa estamos! – reclamó Delilah cruzándose de brazos, los dos merodeadores se miraron y se dieron media vuelta para hablar con las chicas - ¡Oh! ¡Desgraciados! – dijo sentida Delilah -

- Yaaa no se enoje, si sabe que son unos idiotas – dijo Remus acercándose para abrazarla -

­- ¡No me toques! Tu estabas enojado conmigo, así que ahora YO estoy enojada contigo – exclamó la morena dándole la espalda a Remus, quien al sentirse rechazado se fue a hablar con Sam y Lily - ¡Me abandono! Estoy solita, triste y abandonada en este cruel mundo – dramatizó mientras se acercaban Jeremy y Spyke - ¡Los adoptaré! – gritó abrazando por el cuello a ambos –

- No tenemos problema – dijo Spyke mirando picaronamente a Jeremy quien sonreía baboso -

- ¿Te diste cuenta que tenemos una buena vista? – susurró Jeremy a Spyke -

- Seee -

- Salgan de ahí pervertidos – dijo Robert al ver como ambos miraban babosos a Delilah - ¿Tu no tienes una cita? – preguntó mirando a Spyke -

- Cierto – contestó pensativamente – Pero no es hasta el sábado -

- Yo no tengo citas así que me da lo mismo – se defendió Jeremy -

- Spyke te cambio – le dijo Robert al niño -

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó sentida Daniela -

- Tu tienes apenas 11 años, compara – contestó Robert sin siquiera mirarla -

- ¡Bien! – exclamó la niña secándose una lagrima invisible fue donde James y lo abrazó -

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritó el aludido -

- ¡Te adoptaré! – contestó tiernamente la niña mientras los demás se reían -

- Aaa – balbuceó confundido James, Daniela lo miró luego miró a Sirius -

- ¡No, mejor a ti! – Daniela abrazó a Sirius -

- ¡Oye! ¿Y yo? – preguntó el merodeador -

- No puedes negar que tiene buen gusto – se burló Sirius -

- ¡Te voy a... – Sirius se soltó de la niña y comenzó a correr seguido por James – ¡¡Vuelve acá pulgoso!!-

-¡Cornudo!- le respondió el otro muchacho mientras se daba vuelta e imitaba una cornamenta con las manos burlescamente.

-¡Sarnoso!- exclamo James imitando a un perro sacando la lengua mientras perseguía al otro alrededor de las chicas.

-Miren esto – susurro Delilah a los dos niños mientras estiraba su pierna para hacerle una zancadilla al primero que pasara.

- ¡no me alcanzas corn...!- no alcanzo a terminar al quedar aplastado contra el piso, seguido de James quien solo sintió como caía sobre Sirius- ¡¡Aaaay!!

-¡Suéltame! – le decía Remus a Daniela mientras lograba zafarse de su "adición" - ¡Y no me vuelvas a adopt..!- Remus cayo encima de James, era el tercero –

- ¡Cae! – Gritó Daniela tomando desprevenido a Robert y botándolo encima de Remus -

- ¡Fuera abajo! – Delilah tiró a los dos niños encima de Robert -

- Esto merece una foto – Dijo Daniela sacando de quien sabe donde una cámara mientras Samantha y Scarlet comenzaban a reír – Ya, pónganse – Daniela dejó la cámara en el aire. Todas las chicas pusieron una pierna encima de los chicos caídos, cada una con una posición y actitud distinta - ¡Listo! -

- ¡Esta foto merece un nombre! – exclamó Delilah – Que tal...¡Mujeres arriba! -

- No, suena feo – Comentó Sam entre carcajadas -

- ¡Pobres sometidos! – dijo Lily riendo -

- ¡Poder femenino! – agregó levantando el puño Daniela -

- Me ahogo... – dijo Sirius con un lindo tono morado -

- Delilah no me estas pisando la espalda, sino que MAS abajo – Reclamó Remus -

- ¡No quiero deformar ese lugar! – dijo Delilah sacando su pie y poniéndolo en la cabeza de Remus -

- ¡Salgan de aquí! – gritó James levantándose y levantando con el a todo el mundo -

- ¡Aire, aire, aire! – Exclamó Sirius tomando mucho aire mientras Sam y Scarlet comenzaban con un ataque de risas -

- ¡Sirius, Sam necesita boca a boca! – exclamó Delilah apuntando a Sam -

- ¡Tengo los pulmones llenos de aire! – Dijo Sirius acercándose a la rubia -

- ¡Sale de acá! Jajaja ¡Estoy bien! JAJAJAJA ¡No necesito tu aire! – se defendió Sam echándose aire con las manos -

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo Scarlet al ver que Spyke se le acercaba, este al escucharla se dio media vuelta -

- _¿Vagando en medio de la noche? _– Peeves apareció de la nada y comenzó a chasquear la lengua – _Traviesos, traviesos e influenciando a niños pequeños, malvados, malvados_ -

- Son la nueva generación Peevy – le dijo burlonamente Delilah marcando la pronunciación en la palabra Peevy -

- _O sea, ¿Tendremos un nuevo casanova, un nuevo rey de las bromas y un nuevo señor responsabilidad? – _Preguntó el poltergeist, Delilah asintió con la cabeza - _¿Y tendremos una nueva Sta. __Delilah? _-

- ¡No, Daniela! – contestó la niña mirando a Peeves con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

- _¡Bien, no me quedaré solo! Una nueva generación ha llegado y un gran caos han sembrado_ – se fue canturreando Peeves, todo el grupo se miro y comenzaron a reír, luego de un rato -

- A todo esto, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó algo mas recuperada Sam -

- _Una nueva generación ha llegado y un gran caos han sembrado _– Canturreó Lily moviendo el pie, James la miró extrañado – Es pegajosa – se defendió la pelirroja al sentir el peso de la mirada de James -

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Lily? -

- ¡No soy tu Lily! -

- Bien, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi pelirroja? -

- ¡No soy tu pelirroja! -

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi prefecta? -

- ¡No soy tu prefecta! -

- Entonces, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi futura esposa? – preguntó nuevamente James aguantándose la risa -

- ¡No soy tu futura esposa! – alegó nuevamente la pelirroja -

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Gryffindor favorita? -

- ¡No soy tu Gryffindor favorita! -

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi leona? -

- ¡Eres la persona mas fastidiosa de todo el planeta! – gritó enojada Lily -

- ¿Conoces a todo el planeta? – preguntó James, le encantaba verla así de enojada, mas bien, le gustaba sacarla de quicio -

- ¡Es una forma de decir Potter! ¿O es que acaso todo ese cabello no te deja pensar? – Lily lo miró enojada, James abrió la boca para responderle pero no dijo nada, sino que se dio media vuelta y no la miró, la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida, puso sus manos en su cintura esperando una respuesta, al ver que no había ninguna se giró a mirar por la ventana - ¿Qué hora es? -

- Eh... – Delilah tomó la muñeca de Remus y vio la hora – Creo que tu reloj esta malo Remus -

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido el merodeador -

- Parece que se quedó pegado porque dice que son las 12 y media – contestó con simpleza la morena, los niños al escucharla comenzaron a correr, luego se dieron media vuelta y vieron al grupo de adolescentes caminando tranquilamente -

- ¿Por qué no corren? – preguntó extrañado Robert -

- Estamos acostumbrados – contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros, los niños se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta la sala común, al entrar vieron a James y Sirius sentados al frente de la chimenea -

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo lo hicieron?! – preguntó sorprendida Sam al verlos allí -

- 4 patas son mas rápidas que dos – contestó alegre Sirius pero luego recibió un cojín de parte de James -

- Secretos de merodeador – dijo James cerrándole un ojo a Remus quien solo sonreía negando con la cabeza -

- Ya niños, vayan a dormir – despidió Lily a los pequeños quienes subían cansados a sus habitaciones - Sam, Deli vamos a la habitación -

- Pero yo quiero quedarme con los chicos – dijo infantilmente Delilah sentándose en las piernas de Remus quien se había acomodado en un sillón -

- Vamos Delilah, ya es tarde – le dijo Sam desde la escalera -

- Esta bien – la morena suspiró, miró a Remus y lo besó, luego se separó de él y miró a los otros dos – ¡Besos a todos! – la chica subió con sus amigas hasta la habitación -

- Esos niños, son un amor – comentó Lily mientras se acostaba -

- ¡Siiii y muy lindos! – agregó Delilah mientras buscaba algo debajo de su cama -

- Espero no sean tan odiosos como estos idiotas – dijo Sam refiriéndose a los merodeadores – Buenas noches – la chica cerró las cortinas de su cama -

­- ¡Lo encontré! – gritó Delilah sacando una polera – Ahora si, buenas noches – le dijo a Lily después de ponerse la polera y acostarse -

- Buenas noches- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su cara, luego tomó un libro que tenia debajo de su almohada y se puso a leer -

- ¡Buenos días mi pelirroja! – Saludó un alegre James a Lily quien solo gruñó algo así como "_grgrg...idiota...leer..estúpido...Potter._" la chica siguió con la vista en su libro -

- ¡Remus! – Delilah se tiro en los brazos del merodeador quien le sonreía alegremente, la chica lo miró y lo besó -

- ¡Sepárense! ¡Hay gente que quiere desayunar! – les gritó Sam mientras se servía un pan -

- Cierto, muy cierto – agregó Sirius mirando embobado a la rubia que tenia en el frente -

- Bueno ya... – Delilah se sentó junto a Remus al frente de Sam y Lily, los chicos empezaron con sus charlas, sus bromas, sus gritos, sus enojos, etc. Las lechuzas comenzaron a volar por encima de todos los alumnos del colegio dejando paquetes, cartas, etc. Delilah recibió una hermosa lechuza negra con tonos plomizos - ¡Lola! Y este milagro que se acordaron de mi... – la chica abrió la carta y comenzó a leer – ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Remus, una pluma, AHORA!- el merodeador, algo confundido, le entregó una pluma, la morena escribió en la misma carta una respuesta rápida y se la ató a la lechuza la cual voló inmediatamente – Esto es maravilloso...Tengo que...que...adiós – la chica salió corriendo del Gran Comedor dejando a sus amigos consternados -

- ¿Qué decía en la carta? – preguntó curiosa Lily -

- Algo bueno supongo, sino no estaría tan feliz – contestó Sam mientras tomaba jugo -

- ¿Y ustedes no saben nada de nada? – preguntó James -

- ¿Nos ves cara de saber Potter? -

- A ti siempre Evans – contestó picaronamente James, la pelirroja lo miró con una ceja levantada y suspiró cansada, "_Hombres..."_ - ¿Y volverá? -

- Tiene que volver, tenemos clases – aclaró Sam –

- ¿Qué clase tenemos? – preguntó medio dormido James quien apoyaba su cabeza en un libro -

- Pociones – contestó Sirius -

- Ah...que aburrido – Luego el moreno se dio cuenta de con quien había estado de pareja durante un mes en clase de pociones - ¡Ah no es tan aburrido! – comentó mirando fijamente a Lily quien no se dio cuenta -

- ¡Hoy entregan la poción! – exigió el profesor Slughorn - ¡Hoy se vence el plazo ya que además de echárseles a perder el veritaserum van a reprobar! – se escuchó un murmullo general de reclamo - ¡Trabajen! -

- ¡Potter! ¿Ya está lista la poción? – demandó Lily a James quien revolvía arduamente el caldero -

- No – contestó mientras ojeaba el libro -

- ¡¿Por qué no?! -

- ¡Le faltan 5 minutos! ¿Podrías esperarte eso? -

- Emm...déjame pensarlo...¡No! – contestó la pelirroja -

- ¡Entonces reprueba tu! – dijo James pasándole un frasco vacío - ¡Yo espero los cinco minutos! -

- ¡No, no voy a reprobar! ¡Porque si repruebo también repruebas tu! -

- ¡¿Ah y desde cuando te importa que yo repruebe?! – preguntó enojado el moreno -

- Como que ya van en 4 minutos – les dijo Alice quien estaba al lado de ellos -

- ¡La poción! – dijeron al unísono -

- ¡Por tu culpa casi reprobaremos! – reclamó Lily -

- ¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¡Tú querías entregar la poción antes! – contestó James quien sostenía un frasco -

- ¡Porque tu te demoras mucho! – Dijo mientras vertía la poción dentro del frasco -

- ¡Porque así dice en las instrucciones! – James la miró enojado -

- ¡Pero eran solo cinco minutos! ¡Y tú esperaste como una hora Potter! -

- ¡¿Una hora, quieres decir la verdad por el resto de tu vida?! -

- No... – contestó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta -

- ¡¿Entonces?! -

- ¡Eres un exagerado! – dijo Lily sin voltearse, al no escuchar ni una respuesta se giró y vio a James caminando hacia el otro extremo de la sala - ¡Potter vuelve acá con esa poción! – la chica lo comenzó a seguir - ¡Escúchame! -

- ¡¿Para qué, para que me sigas gritando?! – dijo mientras dejaba la poción en la mesa del profesor y seguía caminando -

- ¡Pásame esa poción! – exigió Lily, James se dio media vuelta y la miró -

- ¡Esta en la mesa del profesor! – Contestó James apuntando a la mesa -

- ¡¿Y porque no me dijiste?! -

- ¡Ya deja de gritarme! -

- ¡Potter te he gritado desde primero! ¡¿Y quieres que pare ahora?! -

- ¡Si! – contestó totalmente enojado -

- ¡No lo haré! – James se dio media vuelta - ¡Ven para acá Potter! -

- ¡Ves, de todas formas no puedes vivir sin mi! – le gritó James -

- ¡Vete Potter! – James comenzó a caminar al lado contrario - ¡Ven acá AHORA! -

- ¡Decídete mujer! – la chica gritó y se fue a sentar debajo de la mesa, James la miró extrañado, suspiró y fue a descargarse a otro lado -

- Remus ¿Cómo sabremos que la poción esta buena? – preguntó inocentemente Delilah -

- Tienes que probarla – contestó sin prestarle mucha atención -

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó contrariada y sorprendida la morena, Remus pensó su respuesta y luego soltó una carcajada -

- No es cierto tonta – contestó entre risas el merodeador -

- ¡Oye! ¡No me digas tonta! ¡Y tampoco me mientas con algo tan grave como esto! – dijo Delilah apuntando la poción -

- Rayos, si esto es grave como será cuando te oculte que te engaño – respondió a modo de broma el ojimiel-

- ¡Oh! – la chica suspiró enojada y le dio la espalda -

- Esta bien, yo probaré la poción – dijo Remus sonriente logrando las risas de la chica -

- No quiero que me digas todas tus verdades – comentó Delilah con falso asco – Definitivamente no quiero saber tus verdades – esta vez con verdadero asco haciendo que Remus le sonriera -

- ¿Y qué dice el libro? – preguntó Sam mientras revolvía la poción con su pluma -

- Qué no deberías estar revolviéndola con una pluma, sino con un cucharón de palo – contestó Sirius mientras ojeaba el libro – Y que ahora hay que revolverla hasta cinco minutos después que hierva – Sam comenzó a lamer su pluma -

- ¡Ay había olvidado que era de dulce! – exclamó alegre Sam, Sirius la miro embelesado por lo tierna que a veces podía llegar a ser -

- ¿En serio no quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó mientras revolvía despreocupadamente el caldero -

- Umm...Si, si quiero – contestó la rubia pero al darse cuenta de su respuesta dejó caer la pluma y vio la cara de sorpresa de Sirius – Eh...n-n..n...n-n..¡Si, si quiero! -

- ¿En serio, vas a salir conmigo? – preguntó ilusionado el merodeador -

- Si – contestó dolorosamente Sam -

- Espera, aquí hay algo raro, ¿No estabas revolviendo la poción con la pluma de dulce? – reflexionó el ojigris-

- ¡Rayos! ¡Profesor, profesor! – llamó la rubia, el profesor Slughorn la miró extrañado - ¡Tu, termina la poción! -

- ¿Si tomaste la poción te podré preguntar todos tus secretos y me dirás la verdad? – preguntó picaronamente Sirius -

- Si, y por eso me quiero alejar de ti – contestó Sam alejándose de Sirius - ¡Profesor Slughorn! -

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado Horace -

- Al parecer tomé un poco de la poción por accidente - (Palomiiz: qe es tonta!! Tití: estaba comiendo ok! Palomiiz: qe es tooooooonta!! Tití: a ver si tu no haces lo mismo si sabes que tienes una pluma de caramelo en tu mano Palomiiz: primero no la usaría para revolver la poción que te hace decir la verdad y segundo si estuviera al lado de Sirius Black no estaría muy pendiente de la poción Tití: y tu porq crees qe ella estaba revolviendo la poción con la pluma? ¬¬ Palomiiz: Ah...ejeje...) -

- Pero ¿cómo es posible eso Sta, Anderson? No puede ser cierto – dijo preocupado el profesor -

- ¡Si, es cierto! ¡Como también es cierto que usted es un elitista! – la chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos, Sirius y el profesor la miraron sorprendidos al igual que el resto de la clase - ¡Es verdad! -

- Bueno, entonces tendrá que ir a la enfermería Sta. Anderson – comentó el profesor algo confundido -

- ¡Yo voy con ella! – exclamó alegremente Sirius -

- ¡No, tu quédate a terminar la poción! ¡No quiero reprobar, y eso es una verdad! – Sam reflexionó por unos segundos – necesito a alguien que me tape la boca... ¡Lily! – la pelirroja sacó su cabeza de debajo de la mesa – Profesor deje que me acompañe, la necesito -

- ¿Y por qué yo no? – dijo Delilah con cara de pena -

- Porque tu no me taparías la boca, es mas me sacarías secretos – respondió Sam -

- ¡No es justo! – alegó nuevamente la morena -

- Aparte tienes que terminar, conmigo... – Remus fue interrumpido -

- Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado – dijo con obviedad la morena -

- ¡La poción! – aclaró el merodeador -

- Ah... -

- ¡Lily, vamos! – La pelirroja salió de debajo de la mesa y se encaminaron hacía la puerta -

- ¡Sam, una pregunta! – exclamó Sirius -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Cuándo quieres salir conmigo? -

- El sábado ¡Ay! – la chica salió junto a Lily de la sala -

- º


	8. Una semana muy agitada Parte 2

Titì: disculpenos la demora

Palomiiz: si

Titì: mi primita esta un poco... deprimida, y si sigue asi creo q nus demorarenos mucho mas en el siguient cap u.U

James y Sirius: ¿¿deprimida ?? ¿¿porq??

Palomiiz: si...(sorry pero toi maaaaaaaaal SERE UNA CHICA ABAJO EL AMOR...aunqe se qe no me va a resultar por el maldito amor...-)

Sam: ¿que le hiciste Remus?¬¬

Titì: y ai les va lo q se nos trago la pag del cap anterion

Remus: ¡¡noo!! yo no hice nada ...con ella

Delilah: menos mal Remus John Lupin!!

Palomiiz: si

Sirius: te saco otra palabra q no sea "si"??

Sam: menos mal q ivamos a salir el sabado ¬¬U

Palomiiz: si

Sirius: o.OU

Palomiiz: ABAJO EL AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!! :(

Titi: menos mal q est es un fic romantico U.u...

James: hablando d romantico... ¿cuando aparece algo romantico para mi ? u.U

Palomiiz: El dia en qe los cerdos vuelen y las palomas coman ratones

- Yaaa ¡Remus! ¿Estás listo? – Delilah miraba impaciente al merodeador quien tapaba el frasco - ¡Bravo, ya terminamos! -

- Toma la botella y quédate tranquila – dijo Remus pasándole el frasco, la chica miraba el contenido emocionada – Que no se te vaya a caer -

- ¿A mi? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Jamás, soy muy cuidadosa en ese sentido! – Delilah jugueteó con el frasco entre sus manos mientras avanzaba hacía el escritorio del profesor -

- Correte Carpinacci – Bellatrix Black pasó por su lado golpeándola con el hombro haciendo que el frasco de la morena se estrellara contra el suelo, derramando todo su contenido.

Capítulo 8

- ¡Eres una estúpida Black! -

- Ay, si de todas formas ibas a reprobar – dijo despectivamente la Slytherin provocando la ira de la Gryffindor-

- ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Una pe...- Delilah no termino de hablar ya que Remus le tapó la boca -

- No te alteres Delilah, mira se arregla – Remus movió la varita y el frasco volvió a su estado original con el liquido en su interior y voló hasta las manos de la chica - ¿Ves? -

- ¡Suéltame, la voy a matar! – la Gryffindor se soltó de los brazos de Remus y jaló del cabello a Bellatrix quien grito escandalosamente - ¡YO LA MATO! -

- ¡Pelea de chicas! – Gritó desde un extremo de la sala James - ¡Sirius! ¿Tienes lodo? -

- No, pero creo que hay un hechizo para eso – contestó el merodeador al lado de James - ¿Cuál era?-

- ¡Ayúdenme a separarlas idiotas! – los retó Remus zamarreando a ambos -

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Sirius sin dejar de mirar como se arañaban y golpeaban -

- ¡Porque es tu prima contra mi Delilah! -

- ¿Y qué? ¡Delilah igual le va a ganar! – replicó el moreno -

- Se nota que odias a tu prima – comentó divertido James - ¿Por qué no mejor miran el espectáculo? – los tres comenzaron a mirar como las chicas peleaban, más bien, como Delilah atacaba y Bellatrix trataba de defenderse -

- ¡Suéltame, salvaje! – gritó Bellatrix soltando la varita -

- ¡Dime loca y hasta rara, pero solo mis amigas me pueden decir salvaje, tu salvaje! – respondió Delilah tirándole el cabello. La varita de la Slytherin cayó a los pies de James quien la pateó hacia Sirius, este miró hacia los lados y la pisó -

- ¿Cuál era el hechizo para el lodo? – Preguntó Remus a los otros dos -

- ¡Cierto que había uno! Pero no nos acordamos cual era... – contestó pensativamente James -

- ¡Sepárenlas! – les gritó Alice -

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó embelesado Frank -

- ¡Frank! ¡Hasta los de Slytherin están de acuerdo en que las separen! -

- ¡Si! – contestaron las chicas de Slytherin y Gryffindor -

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron a coro los chicos de las dos casas -

- ¡James, Sirius, Remus! – Les grito, nuevamente, Alice - ¡Profesor! -

- ¡Prefectos ayúdenme aquí! – el profesor trato de separarlas pero solo consiguió una cachetada - ¡Au! -

- ¡Maldita perra! ¡Arpía amargada y arrugada! ¡Vieja asquerosa! ¡Desgraciada mal nacida! -

- ¡Quítate de encima traidora de la sangre! ¡No me rasguñes, suéltame! -

- ¡No me trates de traidora de la sangre maldita sangre limpia! -

- ¿Delilah no es de sangre limpia? – preguntó confundido un chico de Slytherin -

- Si... -

- ¿No era Sam la sangre limpia? -

- ¡Jamás digas eso! – Interrumpió Sirius entre los tres Slytherin -

- ¡Prefectos! ¡Sepárenlas! – grito por undécima vez el profesor Slughorn manteniéndose a raya de la pelea -

- ¡Maldita gusana animal bastarda! -

- ¡Correte estúpida! -

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Lily quien entraba a la mazmorra - ¡Delilah! -

- ¡Lily! – La morena miró a su amiga pero recibió un golpe en la frente por parte de Bellatrix - ¡Nadie me pega sin mi permiso! ¡Maldita! -

- ¡Remus, ayúdame! – Dijo Lily tratando de separar a Delilah y esquivar la lluvia de golpes, arañazos, rasguños, cachetadas, etc. - ¡Remus! -

- ¿Ah, qué? ¡Ah si! – el castaño reaccionó y levantó a Delilah por la cintura pero esta lo mordió y se tiró encima de Bellatrix, nuevamente - ¡Me mordió! ¡Delilah suéltala! -

- ¡Jamás, hasta que pague por lo que hizo! -

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó confundida la pelirroja -

- ¡Bruja enfermante, maldita ignorante! ¡Ni Lestrange te quiere por ser una tarada! -

- ¡Al menos yo si tengo novio! -

- ¡Es que yo la mato! ¡La mato! ¡Suelten mi varita! – Delilah forcejeaba con Remus por la varita -

- ¡Sácale el pelo! – animó James mientras aplaudía -

- ¡Entiérrale una estaca a la chupasangre! – gritó Sirius mirando la pata de una mesa – Muy grande... ¡La varita! -

- ¡Le voy a enterrar la varita en el corazón! ¡Vampira! ¡Chupasangre! -

- ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó Bellatrix tapándose el pecho - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

- ¡Pásame la varita sino la mato con mis propias manos! -

- ¿Qué es mejor: que la mate con la varita o con sus propias manos? – preguntó divertido James -

- Que la deje azul – contestó Sirius sádicamente imaginándose a su prima azul -

- ¿Sirius? No debo hacer que te enojes conmigo – dijo con falso espanto James dando un paso hacía el lado -

- ¿Qué dije? – preguntó confundido Sirius -

- Que la deje azul y tenias una cara...que espanto -

- Ah... se vería mejor azul y en un ataúd -

- Como la Vampira que es – comentó James - ¡Sácale los ojos!

- ¡Le voy a sacar los ojos! ¡Y esa mata de pelo horrible que tiene! ¡Maldita pelucona! – gritó Delilah soltando la varita y haciendo así que Remus se cayera de espaldas y Lily tratando de agarrarle las manos a la morena - ¡Suéltame Liliana! -

- ¡Liliana! – Sirius comenzó a burlarse de la pelirroja - ¡Au! – James le golpeó la cabeza con el libro de pociones - ¿No estabas enojado con ella? -

- Si, pero igual me gusta -

- ¡Remus, ayúdame! –Dijo Lily tapándose la cara con una mano y apuntando con la varita con la otra, ya que se había tropezado y cayó al medio de la pelea -

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el profesor Slughorn haciendo callar los vitoreos de los dos bandos -

- Parece que se enojo... – comentó Sirius escondiendo detrás de su espalda un pergamino que decía "¡Vamos Delilah, mata a mi prima!" mientras James escondía el libro de hechizos -

- No alcance a encontrarlo... – dijo James resignadamente -

- Que pena, yo quería lodo – suspiró cabizbajo Frank apartándose de Alice -

- ¡Profesor yo la mato! – gritó Delilah mientras era sujetada por Lily y Remus -

- ¡Profesor! Snif snif – Bellatrix se tapó la cara y comenzó a "llorar" – Yo no le hice nada, ella se me lanzó sola -

- ¡Maldita mentirosa! ¡La mato! – Delilah se trato de tirar nuevamente pero Remus no la dejó y Lily le tapó la boca – b!"·&/(("·# -

- ¡Carpinacci! – el profesor la miró espantado, Delilah lo miró fijamente y se encogió de hombros -

- Ella empezó – dijo la Gryffindor tranquilamente logrando que Lily y Remus la soltaran - ¡Ahora si! ¡La mato!-

- ¡AAAAA! – gritó Bellatrix ocultándose detrás del profesor -

- ¡Delilah si no te calmas te juro que te hechizo! – amenazó Lily con la varita -

- ¡Inténtalo! -

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – Delilah quedó petrificada al instante – Con eso basta... -

- Su cara da miedo... – comentó asustado Peter mirando la cara de Delilah -

- Cierto...-

- ¡Que alguien me explique que paso aquí! – exigió el profesor, todos los alumnos comenzaron gritar sus versiones -

- ¡Y Clarice corto unos hongos que no iban en la poción! -

- ¡Tom me escondió mi bufanda! -

- ¡Y me empujo! -

- ¡¿Quién se llevo mi bolso?! – preguntó Peter -

- ¡Lily, Lily! – Severus se acercó a Lily - ¿Estás bien? -

- ¿Y ahora te vienes a preocupar? -

- Bueno, si quieres – Severus se fue dejándola sola -

- ¡Sev, Sev! – Lily lo miró como se iba - ¡Demonios! -

- ¡Así se hace mi Lily! – la felicito James -

- ¡Cállate Potter! -

- ¡Qué alguien me diga porque comenzó la pelea! – exigió el profesor, todos los alumnos se miraron y miraron a Remus -

- Eh...lo que paso es que – Remus relato toda la historia a lo que Delilah ya podía empezar a moverse – y eso paso -

- ¡La mato! – gritó Delilah tratando de pararse -

- ¡Usted no mata a nadie en esta sala Sta. Carpinacci! -

- ¿Y afuera puedo? – pregunto poniendo su mejor cara de inocente -

- ¡Claro que no! -

- ¡No es justo! -

- ¡70 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 50 menos para Slytherin! -

- ¡Eso no es justo! -

- Si es totalmente justo Carpinacci – dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa en su cara logrando enojar mas a Delilah -

- ¡Perra, desgraciada, animal, idiota, ignorante, retardada, tonta sin cerebro, vampira chupasangre, arpía sin corazón! – Delilah tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de la mazmorra - ¡Córrete Black! – Delilah empujó a Sirius quien estaba apoyado en la puerta para felicitarla, en eso tocó la campana - ¡Siempre es lo mismo! – la morena se fue dejando perplejo a Sirius -

- ¿Qué hice ahora? – preguntó Sirius mientras los demás salían de la mazmorra -

- La sangre tira Black – contestó Lily mirando por el pasillo -

- Le recomiendo que la lleve a enfermería – le dijo Slughorn a Lily quien asintió con la cabeza, luego el profesor siguió su camino – Primero me tratan de elitista y ahora una pelea en medio de la clase ¿qué mas me puede pasar? – Dio un paso y por al frente de el una cabeza rubia paso corriendo -

- ¡Devuélveme esa carta Scarlet! – El profesor sintió cuatro golpes en su espalda – Auch... -

- ¡Daniela! ¿Por qué siempre chocas? – reclamó Robert quien estaba detrás de Daniela -

- ¿Qué hacen acá? – preguntó confundido Slughorn -

- Salimos de clase – contestó Jeremy despegándose de la espalda de Robert -

- Lo siento profesor, por cierto, ¿vio a Scarlet? – preguntó preocupada Daniela -

- Fue para allá – contestó el profesor -

- ¡Gracias! – los cuatro chicos comenzaron a correr en la dirección que les habían dicho -

- ¡Merlín dame paciencia! – suspiró el profesor – Tenía que ser profesor... – ahora si, siguió su camino hacia la sala de profesores -

- ¡Scarlet devuélveme la carta de Robert! – gritó Daniela doblando la esquina del pasillo .

- ¿Qué decía la carta Robert? – preguntó Jeremy -

- Nada – contestó avergonzado el niño -

- Una carta no se manda con nada – comentó Spyke -

- ¡Mejor ayúdenme a recuperar la carta! – Dijo Robert siguiendo el camino de Daniela -

- ¡Se le declaro, se le declaro! – Jeremy comenzó a burlarse de Robert -

- ¡Ahora solo faltas tu tonto! – exclamó Spyke -

- Las pelirrojas son difíciles...- reclamó deprimido Jeremy -

- ¡No, las pelirrojas son puro fuego! – corrigió Sirius -

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó consternado James -

- Hay mas pelirrojas aparte de Lily, Cornamenta -

- ¿Y por qué no las conozco? -

- Porque cada vez que vez una pelirroja crees que es Lily y la evitas para que no te golpee -

- Con razón mi lista de pelirrojas es tan corta – reflexiono James, luego miró a los niños - ¿De qué carta hablaban? -

- ¡La carta en la que Robert se le declaraba a Daniela! – contestó burlón Spyke -

- ¡Te gano! – le dijo James a Remus quien acababa de llegar -

- El no tiene el "problemita peludo" - aclaró Remus con obviedad -

- ¿Qué problemita peludo? – preguntó interesado Spyke -

- No puedes saber – contestó el merodeador -

- ¿Cuál será su problemita peludo? – susurró Spyke a Jeremy -

- Quizás esas cosas de adolescentes, como la eyaculación precoz y los sueños húmedos - contestó en un susurro audible Jeremy provocando la carcajada de Sirius -

- ¡No! – gritó Remus -

- ¡Ustedes están muy adelantados para su edad! – exclamó divertido James -

- ¡¿Y Delilah, para donde se fue?! – preguntó Lily -

- ¡Para allá! – contestaron al unísono los tres merodeadores pero apuntando para tres direcciones diferentes-

- Decídanse -

- ¡Para allá! – apuntaron a otras tres direcciones diferentes -

- No creo que haya ido al techo – dijo molesta la pelirroja -

- Pero si estamos en las mazmorras, el techo es el piso – agregó Jeremy -

- ¿Y tú que haces acá, no deberías estar haciendo otra cosa? – preguntó Lily mirando divertida a ambos niños -

- ¡La carta! -

- ¡Verdad, la carta! -

- ¡La carta! – gritó James mirando a Sirius -

- ¡La carta! – respondió Sirius sin entender de que carta hablaban - ¿Qué carta? -

- ¡La carta en la que Robert se le declaraba a Daniela! – contestó Jeremy con tono de obviedad -

- Ah verdad... -

- ¿Por donde se fue Robert? – preguntó Spyke mirando para todos lados -

- ¡Por allá! – los tres merodeadores apuntaron, nuevamente, a tres direcciones diferentes -

- ¡No, Lunático! ¡Se fue a la derecha! -

- ¡A la izquierda Cornamenta! -

- ¿A tu derecha o a mi derecha? – preguntó Sirius mirando a ambos -

- ¡A la mía! – gritaron a dúo -

- ¿A cuál? -

- ¿Mejor nos vamos? – le pregunto Spyke a Jeremy -

­- Si, mejor, estos no saben ni donde están parados -

- ¡En el piso! – dijo Sirius, los dos niños se miraron y se fueron riendo – Pero si en eso estamos parados... -

- Potter a la derecha, Black a la izquierda, Remus ve a buscarla al patio yo iré a la biblioteca, nos juntamos en la sala común – Lily los miró impaciente al ver que ninguno se movía - ¡Ahora! – los tres merodeadores chocaron entre sí y luego se fueron por distintas direcciones - ¡Hombres! -

- ¡¿Qué se cree esa Slytherin de mala clase?! ¡Decirme que voy a reprobar! Estúpida sangre limpia, chupasangre empedernida, fea pelucona...¡Que miran! – Delilah les grito a unas chicas de Ravenclaw quienes la miraban extrañadas pero al escuchar su grito se fueron en una dirección opuesta -

- Vamos a la enfermería – le dijo una voz familiar que venía por el frente -

- ¡No quiero! -

- Delilah, vamos – Sam la llevó casi a rastras a la enfermería – Quieras o no vas a ir -

- ¡p!"·&/(("·#! -

- ¡Di lo que quieras, pero ahora vas a enfermería! -

- ¡Oblígame! -

- Delilah – Sam la miró amenazante -

- Esta bien... – la morena entro a la enfermería junto a Sam, al verlas entrar la sta. Pomfrey suspiró -

- ¿Quién tomó veritaserum ahora? -

- Sam – contestó Delilah apuntando a la rubia quien suspiró -

- Sta. Pomfrey, mírele la cara -

- ¡Por Merlín! Delilah, ¿Qué te ocurrió? -

- Un pequeño intercambio de ideas... – contestó mirando el techo la morena evitando la mirada de su amiga -

- ¿La encontraron?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando a los cuatro merodeadores, estos negaron con la cabeza - ¿Dónde estará?... – y como si nada entraron por el retrato Samantha seguida por una enojada Delilah - ¡Sam! ¡Deli! -

- Lily, ya que esta salvaje no me explico nada ¿me lo podrías decir tu? – preguntó Sam tirándose en uno de los sillones de la sala común, Lily se sentó a su lado y le explico todo - ¡¿Porque tenia que tomar veritaserum?! – se lamentó Sam luego de que su amiga terminara de relatar todo -

- Porque estabas revolviendo la poción con una pluma de caramelo – contestó como si nada Sirius -

- Era una pregunta retórica Black – dijo Sam con tono de obviedad -

- No empiecen a pelear, quiero un poco de tranquilidad, ¿es mucho pedir? – comentó Lily mirando para toda la sala común

- Si – contestaron al unísono Sirius y Sam luego de mirarse -

- ¿Alguien ha visto mi libro? – Preguntó la pelirroja sin tomar en cuenta el comentario, al ver que nadie respondía la chica se paró y miró por sobre las cabezas - ¡James, no lo tomes! – el chico se paró en seco y miró el libro que estaba a punto de tomar, luego se giró para mirarla -

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó desconcertado y sorprendido -

- Que no lo tomes ¿o acaso eres sordo además de tonto? -

- Antes de eso – James la observó mientras Lily miraba el techo pensativa -

- Dije "¿Alguien ha visto mi libro?" ¿Para qué tantas preguntas? -

- Me dijiste James -

- No, no lo hice – negó confundida la pelirroja -

- Si, si lo hiciste -

- No -

- Si -

- No Potter -

- Si Evans -

- ¡No! -

- Si -

- ¡No! -

- Que si Lily -

- ¡Que no Potter! -

- ¡Lily acéptalo! – James la miró enojado, al igual que la pelirroja -

- ¡Potter deja de fastidiar! ¡No te dije James! – la chica se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sillón mas cercano -

- ¡Si lo dijiste! – James la miró desafiante - ¡Acéptalo! -

- Si te hubiera dicho James lo recordaría, ¡Sam! -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Le dije James? -

- Si – contestó la rubia mientras observaba la chimenea -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida -

- ¡Ja! ¿Ves que YO tenía razón? -

- Rayos… - Lily miró contrariada el piso – 5 puntos menos Potter – dijo Lily sentándose en el sillón mas cercano a la chimenea, James se le acercó enojado –

- ¡¿Y qué hice ahora?!-

- Tienes la camisa afuera Potter- contestó con falsa inocencia la pelirroja mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de satisfacción detrás del libro –

- ¡No me puedes quitar puntos por eso! -

- ¿Ah no? Ya lo hice – Lily lo miró con satisfacción, uno de sus hobbys, quitarle puntos a Potter –

- ¿Sabes que si me sigues quitando puntos perderemos la copa? – preguntó James mirándola molesto –

- Si anotas tanto como hablas, no lo creo – Lily despego su vista del libro y miro fijamente a James –

- ¿Eso es un insulto o un halago? – James miró a Remus quien solo se encogió de hombros –

- Tomándolo de ella y en estos momentos no tengo ni la menor idea, puede ser cualquiera de las dos- dijo Sam mirando medio divertida a su amiga -

- Delilah, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sirius a la morena al ver que no hablaba –

- ¡Cállate maldito Black! –

- Delilah, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? – preguntó Remus acercándose para abrazarla –

- ¡Correte peludo! – Delilah lo empujo de tal manera que el impulso lo llevo a caer cinco metros atrás, tropezando con los muy ocupados Frank y Alice –

- Mira, al menos el cayó bien – dijo Sirius viendo como Remus trataba de levantarse de encima de Alice-

- ¡Maldito infiel! – Gritó Delilah mientras Remus la miraba enojado y luego le daba la espalda - ¡No me des la espalda a mi Remus John Lupin! - Remus dio vuelta la cara y la miró fríamente luego siguió su camino hacía la habitación de varones – ¡No, no, no! ¡Remus! ¡Remsie, Moony! – la chica comenzó a llamarlo cariñosamente mientras lo seguía – Lo siento Remus – Delilah lo miró dulcemente, pero el castaño la volvió a mirar fríamente - ¡Remus! No seas así, se que no debería haberme puesto tan…tan, tan... –

- ¿Tan histérica? –

- ¡No soy histérica! –

- No me grites – dijo fríamente el merodeador –

- No te pongas así – la chica lo miró haciendo pucheritos – Remus, no te enojes, te recompensaré, tu di la hora y el día – Remus la abrazó por la cintura y cerca de su oreja le preguntó con voz ronca –

- ¿Por qué no aquí y ahora? – Delilah sonrío, sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, lo miró a los ojos y metió su mano debajo de la camisa de el –

- ¡Esa Lily Evans es una testaruda y una histérica! – gritó James pasando por al medio de la pareja logrando separarla, luego llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo –

- ¡Cállate Potter o te quito mas puntos! – fue la respuesta de la pelirroja desde la sala común –

- ¡No puedes quitarme puntos por decir lo que pienso y menos en la sala común! –

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? – preguntó asustada Delilah al ver la cara del merodeador, se separó de Remus pero este miraba la habitación de hombres –

- No me enoje contigo, sino que con ese idiota de arriba – Remus apuntó con la cabeza a la pieza, Delilah le sonrío coquetamente y lo besó, luego se separó de el –

- Me encanta cuando te pones así – la chica le cerró un ojo y se dio media vuelta, giró la cabeza para mirarlo – Remus, aféitate, me pincha cuando te tocó – luego bajo corriendo las escaleras –

- Deli ¿Sabes qué le pasó a Cornamenta? – preguntó Sirius al ver bajar a Delilah, la mirada de felicidad de la chica se convirtió en una de odio al ver al merodeador – ¿D-Deli? –

- ¡Maldito Black, tu y tu maldita familia de sangre pura! ¡Elitistas del demonio! ¡Con razón salen así si se casan entre primos! – Delilah golpeó el pecho del merodeador con su dedo índice –

- ¿Así como? – preguntó el ojigris mirándola confundido –

- ¡Así de idiotas! –

- ¡Pero yo no soy un elit… - el chico no alcanzó a terminar ya que recibió una bofetada en su cara, Delilah se dio media vuelta y se sentó al lado de Lily – No pega tan fuerte como Sam – dijo Sirius tocándose la mejilla roja –

- Pero ella tiene anillos – comentó Sam mirando las manos de su amiga –

- ¡¿Quién tiene un espejo?! ¡Mi cara! – Exclamó Sirius mientras se acariciaba exageradamente la mejilla golpeada –

- ¡Evans! – James bajo corriendo las escaleras y miró a Lily quien estaba enfrascada en su libro, la chica levantó la vista y lo miró –

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? –

- ¡¿Me odias?! –

- ¿No es obvio Potter? –

- Pues ya no lo harás mas, porque nosotros nos casaremos y tendremos hijos y viviremos felices para siempre como en los cuentos muggles – Exclamó James poniéndole énfasis en cada palabra que decía-

- Si, claro Potter y ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? – preguntó irónica la pelirroja dejando su libro a un lado-

- Uno por año, si quieres empezamos ahora para ahorrarnos tiempo – contestó picaronamente el merodeador-

- ¡De ninguna manera Potter! Mis hijos saldrían amorfos, cuatro ojos y con el pelo desordenado - Contestó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos –

- Pero piénsalo Lily, tendrían caras lindas – agregó Delilah mirando pensativa a James-

-Además de un buen cuerpo- añadió Sam, echándole una ojeada a James, quien solo sonrío con el halago.

-¿Lo prefieres a el antes que a mi?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius apuntando sorprendido a su amigo –

- Claro –

- Te lo dije Canuto, todas me prefieren – Contestó James con un tono de suficiencia – Acéptalo, supéralo y sigue adelante –

- Todas excepto Lily – Comentó Peter metiéndose en la conversación provocando una semi-depresión o algo parecido (Palomiiz: algo parecido jejejeje Tití: Si serás…hace harto que no nos metíamos al fic Palomiiz: cierto ¿Alguien leerá esta parte? Tití: Yo cuando leo, leo lo que dicen los autores, espero no ser la única Palomiiz: quizás no lo leen! Y lo saltan! Y nos ignoran! OH MY GOSH! Tití: Delilah no estaba enojada? o.O Palomiiz: ah verdad! Pero…que tiene que ver en todo esto? Tití: estaba monologando, porque escribiste eso? Palomiiz: porque…mm…no sé! Algo tenía que decir :P Tití: devolvamonos al fic mejor Palomiz: es qe no uso el pc de ayer!! Esto de las exposiciones me agota…Tití: y yo qe tengo la culpa de eso? Palomiiz: no se…ESTABA MONOLOGANDO!! Tití: voy a escribir yo si no pones el signo de paréntesis Palomiiz: bueno ya… ¬¬)-

- No era necesario Colagusano – comentó Remus tratando de ocultar una risa –

- ¿Delilah ya estás bien? – Sirius se acercó para sentarse a su lado, Delilah cruzada de brazos lo miró furiosa haciendo que el chico retrocediera unos pasos –

- ¡SALE DE ACÁ COSA FEA! – Delilah se comenzó a tirar encima del merodeador para rajuñarle la cara, Sirius forcejeaba tratando de evitar los arañazos –

- ¡Remus controla a esta loca! –

- ¡No me digas loca, tu y tu maldita familia Black! – Delilah fue retenida por los brazos de Remus, Lily la miró fijamente –

- No me hagas quitarte puntos por violencia sin sentido Del – Dijo Lily apuntándole –

- No se llama violencia sin sentido se llama entretención gratuita – James miraba divertido la cara de odio de Delilah – Lily no seas tan severa, son detalles, si le rasguña la cara y se la desangra esta la Sta. Pomfrey con sus pociones además de todas las chicas que lo van a consolar – dijo mirando maliciosamente a Sam –

- Potter no seas tan infantil, si quieres entretención gratuita ve con alguna de las tipas que te siguen para todos lados, o mejor, tírate al lago con una roca atada a tu pie, de paso le haces un favor a la humanidad- Agregó mordazmente Lily –

- Te aconsejo que te bañes en aceite de bacalao, así tendrías una muerte más cálida – le dijo Sam, James miró espantado a ambas, luego se fijó en Remus quien acariciaba el cabello de Delilah y escuchaba atento la conversación –

- Me quieren matar –

- ¡¿Qué acaso te vienes a dar cuenta ahora?! – le preguntó enojada Delilah –

- Si mañana aparezco muerto fue una de ellas tres – James apuntó a cada una – Parece un paso de baile muggle – reflexionó – Es un buen paso – comenzó a bailar en el sillón, luego se subió al sillón y siguió bailando –

- Cálmate Travolta – le gritó Alice desde de un extremo de la sala –

- Ahora sácate la ropa gigoló – agregó Sam, James dejó de bailar y miró a Remus quien sostenía a Delilah tratando de calmarla y de que dejara de gritar –

- ¿Qué es un gigoló? –

- No lo sé – Sam los llamó y le dijo a Remus en el oído quien se largó a reír, luego le dijo a James quien solo se ruborizó y le dijo a Sirius –

- ¿Y cuanto pagan? – preguntó James –

- No lo sé, nunca he contratado uno – contestó encogiéndose de hombros la rubia –

- ¡Y no lo harás! – exclamó Sirius -

- ¿Quién lo dice? –

- Yo lo digo –

- ¿Y quien eres tu para venir a decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer o no? –

- Sirius rompecorazones Black, el soltero mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts, y el mundo mágico – contestó orgullosamente Sirius –

- Si claro, como no, dos veces – Contestó Sam sin darle importancia – ¿Delilah conoces algún gigoló bueno?-

- Si, mis hermanos – contestó Delilah – Trabajan en eso en el verano, pero son detalles –

- ¿Y como les va? – preguntó interesada Lily –

- Bien supongo, ahora me regalan mas cosas, ¿te acuerdas de ese abrigo morado que tengo? Me lo regalo Tomás cuando volvió de uno de sus viajes, y llegó todo arañado y no me quiso decir porque – reflexionó Delilah mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Remus –

- ¿Y cuanto cobran? – Sam miró a Delilah –

- No lo sé, nunca les he preguntado, pero supongo que deben ser buenos en lo que hacen, siempre tienen bastante oro en Gringotts – silencio común… - ¡Maldita Black! ¡Ella y toda su maldita familia! – grito mientras saltaba del pecho de Remus asustando a medio colegio. La profesora Mcgonagall levantó la vista de su carta, los pájaros volaron de los árboles, las lechuzas se agitaron en sus jaulas y los elfos se escondieron en las cocinas –

- ¡Bien por la familia! ¡¿Pero que te he hecho yo?! – Preguntó Sirius luego de reponerse del susto –

- ¡Nacer, vivir, respirar! ¡Eres una perdida de oxígeno y de espacio! – Contestó apuntándole al pecho – ¡maldigo a todas las Bellatrix y a toda las familias Back del mundo!-

- Deli te quieres tranquilizar un poco, por favor- le pidió cansada Sam-

- ¡no me voy a tranquilizar por que tu me lo digas! ¡¿Quién eres para venir a callarme?!-

-esto se va a poner feo- susurro para sus adentro Lily.

-¡¡ ¿Quien te crees para venir a gritarme a mi?! ¡Yo soy la única aquí que le grita a sus amigos!- le respondió amenazante Sam mientras se levantaba del sillón y se encaraba con Delilah quien ante la presencia asesina de su amiga se turbó.

- ¿Así, y que vas a hacer al respecto? – Desafió Delilah, recordando su rabia contra todo y todos, de los ojos de ambas salía un brillo asesino, _"No me quiero quedar sin Deli" _ pensó Remus mirando como las dos chicas se observaban con odio –

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – Sam desenvaino rápidamente su varita y la apunto al pecho de la morena, su voz era ahora fría y en su rostro se podía notar una mirada calculadora.

Delilah observó seriamente la varita, luego a la rubia y nuevamente a la varita, murmuró algo in entendible, apartó bruscamente la varita de su pecho, camino hacía la puerta del retrato y gritó asustando a todos, luego salió. - ¿Alguien tiene un vaso de agua? –

- No, ¿Para qué? – preguntó Remus mirando hacía la puerta -

- Para tirárselo en la cara – Sam caminó hacía la puerta y salió, se sintió un grito, los alumnos dentro de la sala reconocieron aquella chillona voz. Sam entró y se sentó al lado de Lily quien había vuelto su atención hacía su libro, Delilah entró empapada y pateó el sillón en el que se encontraba Peter haciéndolo caer al suelo – No tenía un vaso cerca – Comentó la rubia ante la mirada interrogante de la pelirroja.

- Maldita familia Black… ellos y su maldita necesidad de ser sangre pura, ¡¿Para qué si igual son unos sarnosos asquerosos gusanos?! – La morena se sentó en un escalón de la escalera, observaba fijamente a Sirius mientras reclamaba en contra de su familia, y contra el – Puto Black, Puta familia Black, Puta Bellatrix y puta su descendencia, si es que la tiene, ojala termine sola y virgen la muy infértil- Sirius la miraba asustado, pensando en las posibilidades de morir esa semana, por culpa de la morena.

- No quiero morir, aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer – Le dijo el moreno a James quien al escucharlo se largo a reír y entre risas lo trato de idiota -

- Esa estúpida… - Delilah miró fijamente el piso, sus ojos se iluminaron y una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¡James, Jimmy! ¡Ayúdame con un favorcito! –

- No te ayudaré a matar a Canuto – dijo el chico retrocediendo unos pasos –

- No seas idiota, mas de lo normal, es para una vengancita en contra de esa perra con pedigrí - aclaró la morena, James le sonrío, Sirius se levantó de un salto y se metió en la conversación –

- ¡Yo ayudo, yo ayudo! –

- No tu no, eres un Black, del otro equipo – la chica lo empujó y se puso como pared entre James y Sirius – James, Jimmy lindo lindo, el chico con gafas mas lindo que he conocido en toda mi vida, el mejor jugador de quiditch, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts – James sonrío de satisfacción antes los halagos de su amiga –

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! – reclamó Sirius –

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que las chicas me prefieren? – le "recordó" James – Ya lo hemos conversado, analízalo, acéptalo y supéralo –

- Si, claro, el señor que choca contra las paredes cada vez que ve a Evans me da con las chicas – Respondió Canuto irónicamente provocando el sonrojo total del chico con gafas –

- ¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?! – Preguntó Delilah interponiéndose entre Sirius y James-

- En tu venganza, claro que sí – James se sentó a lo indio encima de la alfombra, la chica hizo lo mismo-

- Ya, mira, hay unos hongos que salen en el bosque prohibido, una sola vez al mes y resulta que esa vez al mes es en luna llena y justo hoy día es luna llena… - James asentía con la cabeza –

- ¡Si ya sé de que me hablas! ¿Dijiste luna llena? No, no puedo – La chica suspiró, miró a Remus –

- ¿Remus lindo lindo? –

- Yo menos Deli – negó el merodeador –

- ¿Peter? – el chico negó con la cabeza, Delilah suspiró y miró a Sirius –

- ¿Te parece que si ellos no pueden yo puedo? –

- ¿Acaso eres su novio o qué? – preguntó enojada la morena –

- Si, somos un cuarteto, y de vez en cuando invitamos a Frank – Contestó Sirius, desde atrás le llegó un almohadazo de parte de Remus–

- ¡Diuuuuc! – exclamaron la morena y la pelirroja –

- ¡Cállate Bocafloja, era nuestro secreto! – lo retó James con falso enojo golpeándole en la cabeza, Sam comenzó a reírse –

- ¿Así qué en eso están ocupados esta noche? – preguntó picaronamente Lily –

- ¡Diuuuuc! ¡Lily no digas esas cosas! ¿No sabes que mi imaginación vuela? – Delilah se sentó en las piernas de Remus – Y yo que creí que te gustaban las mujeres, ¿Remus, acaso me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? – el chico río ante las reflexiones de la morena y le besó en la frente - ¡Ya sé! – la chica se levantó rápidamente y fue hacía donde Sam - ¿Samy, tu me ayudarías a buscar esos hongos que no se los daré a nadie que no se los merezca? –

- No Deli, de hecho yo misma me encargaré que no salgas de la habitación esta noche, ni mañana, ni pasado –

- Si, yo la ayudaré a eso, ¿Cierto Remus? – dijo Lily mirando con complicidad a Remus -

- ¡Primero me empapan con agua y ahora me quieren hacer dormir! ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi niñera? ¡Yo no tengo niñera desde los 7 años, me basta con mis hermanos que creen que soy una niñita! ¡Jum! – Le dio la espalda a Sam y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos

- 5 4 3 2… - Lily, Sam y Remus miraban hacía las escaleras -

- ¡Me equivoque! – Delilah bajo corriendo las escaleras "Que es desordenado James, dejo su capa tirada en la cama, me facilito todo" pensaba mientras subía las escaleras hacía la pieza de chicas –

- Un momento, ¡¿Ellas saben?! – preguntó James apuntando a la rubia y la pelirroja –

- Por supuesto es mi mejor amigo – contestó con un tono de obviedad en su voz Lily –

- Oye no es cierto, ¡Es mi mejor amigo! – Dijo James mientras agarraba un brazo de Remus –

- No es cierto, Rems, dile que tu eres mi mejor amigo y no de el – Lily lo tomó del otro brazo –

- Eeh…yo…me duele, suéltenme… ¡Au me duele, suéltenme YA! – rugió Remus, ambos lo soltaron y lo volvieron a agarrar –

- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! –

- ¡Mentira, es mi mejor amigo! –

- ¡Au, me duele! –

- ¡Supéralo Potter, es MI mejor amigo! –

- ¡Lunático es mi mejor amigo, analízalo, acéptalo y supéralo! – James apretó fuertemente el brazo de Remus quien pensó "me quedaré sin brazos". Sam y Sirius se miraron, se preguntaron el uno al otro.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – Luego observaron a sus amigos y se volvieron a mirar - ¿Saben qué? ¡Remus es nuestro mejor amigo! – ambos tomaron un brazo de Remus y se lo llevaron consigo –

- ¡Por tu culpa se llevaron a mi mejor amigo! – Le reclamó Lily al merodeador. James se despeinó el cabello, la miró fijamente para luego gritarle.

- ¡Que no es tu mejor amigo, es mío! –

- ¿Tuyo? – Lily le preguntó en tono burlesco, le apuntó al pecho con su dedo índice –

- Si pelirrojita, como tu también lo serás en algún momento – James recibió una fuerte bofetada –

- Primero muerta – Lily comenzó a subir la escalera –

- ¿Y cuando sería eso? – James la observó fijamente –

- 20 puntos menos, por molestar a una prefecta, e intentar quitarle un brazo a otro prefecto –

- Valió la pena, por lo menos me tocaste – James sonrío al ver la cara de rabia de la pelirroja –

- Muérete Potter – Lily subió corriendo las escaleras y cerró la puerta de un portazo –

- Y así podremos tener un final como el de Romeo y Julieta – James subió cabizbajo hacía la habitación. A las doce y media de la noche una morena se levantó de su cama, ya vestida de negro, debido a haber visto muchas películas de espías con sus amigas, Lily y Sam. Tomó la capa que estaba guardada debajo de la cama, miró a una de sus compañeras de cuarto.

- Mary, este es nuestro secreto, no le digas nada a nadie ¿Ya? Tu tampoco Alice, sean buenas niñas, disfruten con sus novios, y Lily sueña con James, Sam dale una oportunidad a Black, aunque tenga a esa odiosa prima… Buenas noches, dulces sueños, sueñen con sus príncipes azules, y con los angelitos, o sea conmigo. Esperen si van a soñar con sus príncipes…diuc, mejor no sueñen conmigo – La chica se miró en el espejo del baño – Perfecta, como toda una espía. 007 a trabajar – La morena se puso la capa y bajó las escaleras. Se percató de que no hubiera nadie, y salió por el retrato. Recorrió los oscuros y solitarios pasillos, llegó al vestíbulo y salió por la puerta hacia los jardines –Una salida digna. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos ahora, pero si es lo que me dijeron… ¡Diuuuuc! – Al caminar hacía el bosque prohibido se sacó la capa y la tiró al pasto mojado. Fijó su vista en el suelo - ¡Ajá! – tomó unos hongos que habían allí, los observó fijamente, esos eran los que necesitaba. Sintió un aullido que provenía del bosque, observó para todos lados, luego suspiró – Ideas locas, solo ideas locas- Siguió caminando mientras observaba el suelo, unos arbustos cerca de ella se movieron y oyó un gruñido, se paró en seco y retrocedió un paso (Palomiiz: AY QUE MIEDO!! Tití: pero si tu y yo ya sabemos lo que es Palomiiz: pero igual da susto!! Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí queda el capítulo, nos leemos luego Tití: :) Palomiiz: adiiió! )

(Palomiiz: era mentira! Jajá jajá aquí sigue el capítulo Tití: no nos maten por esto de todas formas nuestros desvaríos los divierten Palomiiz: jejeje…son detalles! :))

Delilah apretó los hongos que tenía en su mano, destrozándolos.

- Rayos – Los arbustos se movieron, pero esta vez para dar paso a un ser de mandíbula larga, rostro peludo y hombros encorvado, un hombre lobo. Sus ojos color miel relumbraban a la luz de la luna llena y estaban fijos en su presa. Su cabello castaño claro cubría todo su cuerpo, sus afiladas garras daban la impresión de poder desgarrar la carne con la facilidad de un cuchillo cortando la mantequilla. Su cola estaba gacha en posición de ataque. Lanzó un aullido a la luna y comenzó a correr en dirección a la chica, quien al verlo se le quedó mirando casi petrificada. El hombre lobo corría rápidamente hacía ella. Delilah sabía que si no hacía algo o se volvería hombre lobo o bien pasaba a mejor vida, pero había un problema, no sabía que hacer. A cinco metros de ella la bestia se detuvo, comenzó a oler el aire y la observó fijamente. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Delilah sentía como sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. El licántropo comenzó a olerla de pies a cabeza, podía sentir el miedo pero sentía algo mas…era algo…familiar. Movió la cola, ladeó la cabeza, le lamió la mano, se irguió hasta llegar a la altura de los ojos de Delilah y le lamió la mejilla. Delilah no entendía porque, ¿Es qué acaso tenía un amansador para lobos internos?. El hombre lobo se giro y se fue por donde mismo llegó, Delilah cayó al suelo con la boca abierta. Los arbustos se volvieron a mover, la chica se volvió a tensionar, pero en vez de ver los ojos color miel del lobo vio salir unos cuernos, ¿Qué acaso era el día que los animales salvajes atacaran a Delilah? Pero extrañamente después apareció un perro negro al que le pasó por entre las patas una rata gorda y gris. El ciervo le hizo un gesto con las astas a la rata para que siguiera al lobo, el perro ya le llevaba la delantera. Delilah creyó que el perro era el Grim y que venía a matarla y que debía montarse en el ciervo para ir hasta el cielo, la rata era la representación del demonio y le habían negado el placer de llevársela, pero al igual que con el hombre lobo la chica no pudo hacer nada. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente y como loca, luego cayó de espaldas al piso con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Sirius a James mientras observaba a la chica –

- Creo que le dio un ataque de nervios, porque no creo que este temblando de frío – contestó James, Delilah abrió un ojo y al verlos gritó, provocando que se golpearan la cabeza al saltar. - ¡¿Estás bien?!

- ¡¿No te paso nada?! –

- ¡¿Estás entera?! –

- ¡Y el grim! –

- ¡¡Estás entera?! –

- ¡Y la rata! –

- ¡¿No te mordió?! – Los tres se alternaban para hablar, pero realmente ninguno se escuchaba. James y Sirius zamarreaban preocupados de su amiga, mientras revisaban que no le faltase ningún pedazo. –

- ¡Y el ciervo que me llevaría al cielo! – James y Sirius se miraron, soltaron a Delilah quien cayó nuevamente al suelo. –

- Bueno, si quieres yo te puedo llevar al cielo y devuelta, pero, ¿Qué le digo a Lunático? – Preguntó consternado James –

- ¿Ah? – La chica lo miró nerviosa, comenzó a temblar nuevamente – Espera…1 2 3 – Delilah suspiró – 4 5 6 7…¡Ya! Listo –

- ¿Delilah? – Sirius le tocó la frente –

- Espera…7 8 9 10…¡Hay hombres lobos en el colegio! – Se levantó de un salto y encaró a ambos, pero como aún no podía mantenerse en pie volvió a caer sentada - ¡Espera! Tú, tú…Si tú eres un ciervo – apuntó a James – Tu eres un perro – miró a Sirius – Y no creó que mi Remus sea un rata, debe ser Peter ¿No? – los chicos asintieron – Entonces… -

- Si – Dijeron ambos a coro –

- ¡Mi Remus es un hombre lobo! – Delilah se tapó la cara con las manos – No, no puede ser, debe ser Frank –

- ¡No Delilah! ¡Lunático, luna! – Sirius apuntó la luna, Delilah abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar –

- ¡Mi Remus! – se abrazó a la pierna de James y comenzó a sollozar – No puede ser…no el…no mi Remus –

- Delilah mi pierna no es un pañuelo, Deli suéltame – James se sacudía la pierna pero la chica no lo soltaba, Sirius se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el cabello - ¡Mi capa! ¿Qué hace mi capa acá? – Delilah lo soltó y miró la capa –

- Eh… - La chica se abrazó a Sirius y volvió a sollozar mientras James recogía la capa – Yo no traje la capa, estaba aquí tirada, si que eres desordenado James – dijo rápidamente - ¡Mi Remus! – volvió a abrazarse al cuellos de Sirius y siguió sollozando - ¡Córrete Black, no me toques! – La morena lo empujo. Sirius hizo unos gestos raros y suspiró –

- Mujeres –

- ¡Mujer tu abuela! – reclamó la chica –

- Nah, si era hombre – contestó Sirius. Delilah lo miró extrañada, luego a James quien miró fijamente a Sirius y luego poco a poco ambos se pusieron a reír y contagiaron de risa a la morena. –

- Eso fue extraño – comentó Delilah –

- Vamos Delilah, te tenemos que llevar al colegio – James la ayudó a levantarse –

- Pero, pero ¿Y mi Remus? –

- Tu Remus estará así toda la noche, tu debes ir a descansar – Agregó Sirius –

- ¿Pero y mis hongos? – Preguntó no muy convencida

- Pueden esperar – Se envolvieron los tres en la capa y la llevaron hasta la escalera de la habitación de chicas. Delilah se acostó sumisamente y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en que su Remus era un hombre lobo.

brujiprimas: agradecemos a la gente q nus a dejado rr

palomiiz: Vale por esperar, aguantar y soportar todo el tiempo qe nos demoramos. Ah y espero es guste este capitulo. Ah y tabn ABAJO EL AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Titi: pffff ... pobre de mi , con estas influencias nunca me voy a enamorar u.U

Palomiiz: ABAJO EL AMOOR! PA'L PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARÉ CON PANCARTAS!! :)

TITI:Y CON PARALICIS SENTIMENTAL...


	9. Una semana muy agitada parte 3

Palomiiz: olaaaaaaa!! el amor es lindo!

James, Sirius y Remus apuntandola: TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Palomiiz: yo? (asustada)

James: malvada no actualizadora de fics!!

Palomiiz: outch...eso duele

Tití: Te dije qe actualizaramos!! grgrgrgr!! (por alguna extraña razón la vena le palpita...)

Palomiiz: estaba ocupada!!

Delilah: si tú, ocupada, mis polainas con queso y jamón!

Palomiiz: hurtadora de frases estupidas! además, ustedes no están con un debate de historia, uno de inglés y mas encima el taller de teatro! Osea! HELLOOOOOOOOO!

Lily: no la cuuulpen (le hace cariño en el pelo) la pobre esta estresada y no debemos alterarla mas, si quiere borrar lo que escribió.

Tití: ah no niñita! lo qe hiciste con James se queda allí!

James: ¬

Delilah (mirando fijamente a LIly): qe hiciste con James??

Lily: nada nada nada!! me obligaron! yo no quise! TODO PASO TAN RAPIDO! ese maldito teclado...¬¬

Palomiiz: jajajajajjajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajaja...

Tití: ahora primita, Disculpate por el retraso!!

Palomiiz: no

Tití: te golpearemos entre todos

Palomiiz: no

Tití: ya po disculpate!!

Palomiiz: porqe! si los lectores son los qe no dejan reviews!! además...si no dan sus opiniones como vamos a saber qe esta cuestion esta bna? ah ah ah?

Tití: porque una persona mas nos puso como fic alerta y muchas personas nos tienen puesta como su historia favorita

James: cierto cierto

Sirius: muy cierto

Sam: chupamedias! lamebotas! pateros! arrastrados! rastreros!

Palomiiz (intrrumpiendola): dejaste claro qe no los quieres

Sam: en serio? he estado siendo sutil...

Palomiiz: qe sutil...LA VIDA ES BELLA! LOS PAJARITOS CANTAN!! LO AMO LO AMO LO AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Tití: VOY A PUBLICAR POR INTERNET QUIEN TE GUSTA SI NO TE DISCULPAS!! sabes qe soy capaz...

Palomiiz: mi orgullo no me lo permite...

Tití: se llama G...

Palomiiz: NOOOOO(Silencio...)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bueno...los disculpo (Tití le pega en el hombro) aaaaaaaaauch! NO A LA VIOLENCIA! bueno...sorry punto se acabó! empezemos con la historia.

Capítulo 9

¡¡James!! ¡¡Delilah no se amaneció en la pieza!! –Grito Sam desesperada- ¡¿sabes en donde esta?! ¡si lo sabes dímelo! ¡Si no, te lo sacare a la fuerza!- siguió gritando mientras zarandeaba violentamente a James- ¡¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pudo haber sucedido durante la noche?!- el chico la tomo por los hombros y la hizo retroceder un paso y se acomodo los lentes que tenia corridos por la repentina sacudida.

Primero: Auch. Segundo: si, si lo se. Tercero: no le paso nada grave. Cuarto: ¡si quieres sacudir a alguien sacúdelo a el!- dijo esto mientras apuntaba a Sirius- y si la quieres ver esta en enfermería… pero esta bien

¡¡Cómo va a estar bien si esta en enfermería?! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que piensas eso?!- exclamo Lily tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, que de por si estaba abierto, (Tití: a estas horitas de la mañana y ya esta desordenado ¬¬ Palomiiz: Hay cosas que se pueden hacer a cualquier hora!! ;) no es qe YO haga esas cosas…lo dejo a la opinión de los demás jajjaa), y comenzando a maltratarlo. - ¡¿O es qué no te das cuenta que le puede haber pasado cualquier cosa grave?! ¡Piensa un poco Potter! – James hizo lo mismo que con Sam, la tomó de los hombros, la hizo retroceder un paso y nuevamente se acomodó los lentes.

Ella esta bien, ¿O es qué no escuchas Evans? – Sirius se sacó la corbata y la guardó en su bolsillo- Ya les dijimos que Delilah está bien, que esta en enfermería. –

20 Puntos menos por gritarle a una prefecta – Lily se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, algo así como un desprecio –

No te gritó- replicó James –

No te metas Potter –

¡Como no quieres que me meta si estas siendo injusta con mi amigo! –

¡Cállate Potter, nadie pidió tu opinión aquí! – Lily le apuntó al pecho –

¡Libre expresión! Analízalo, acéptalo y supéralo – James y Lily se fulminaban con la mirada. La pelirroja se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al chico. –

Bien, Sirius – Sam lo miró –

Me dijiste Sirius – el moreno la miró embobado –

Bien Black, ¿Cómo está Delilah? –

Bien, o sea, regularmente bien. Creó que solo le falta media dentadura, un brazo, el derecho al parecer, medio cerebro, ahora si que quedó fallada, y al parecer también le faltan las piernas – Reflexionó un momento – Si definitivamente le faltan las piernas.

Y no diremos como se va a poner en la próxima luna llena, hay que pensar positivo, al menos esta viva, por ahora – Lily miró a James y sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar en su pecho, que estaba casi al descubierto debido a que tanto zamarreo los botones de su camisa habían desaparecido. James la miró sorprendido y con esa cara se quedó. Sirius le susurró al oído.

James amigo, dos cosas. Uno: cierra la boca – James la cerró- Y segundo: Atina. – James al escuchar esto último rodeo protectora y torpemente con sus brazos a la pelirroja quien se dio por aludida y siguió sollozando. Sirius se giró y miró a Sam que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. La joven se acercó y le comenzó a golpear el pecho.

¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal amigo que no la cuidas?! ¡Idiota, sin cerebro, no te preocupas de nadie más que de ti mismo! ¡Y eso que es tu amiga! – Sirius trataba de esquivar los golpes pero era imposible - ¡Tonto, todo es tu culpa! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que haces sufrir a la gente que te quiere?! ¡Todo por ir a la torre de astronomía a babosearte con otra dos años mayor que tu! – Sirius le tomó los brazos y la miró fijamente, entre sorprendido y complacido. Sam se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se soltó y camino hacia atrás, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Sirius. Esto no estaba bien. – Entonces, ¡¿Qué le paso a Delilah?! – Lily seguía llorando en el pecho de James, este ya un poco mas cómodo la abrazaba confortablemente y acariciándole el cabello. –

Nada, no le paso nada, era una pequeña bromita que les estaba haciendo,- dijo Black- esta entera, completita, a menos que en estos minutos Lunático le haya quitado algún pedazo, pero de la boca- Lily separo su rostro del pecho del merodeador y puso ojitos de gato con botas (Palomiiz: siii como el gatito de Shrek … probablemente me quedare dormida…jejeje Tití:¬¬ conste que son las 3:19 a.m)

Tu me mentiste… y yo, que confié en ti- dramatizo Lily – que me refugie en tu pecho para derramar mis lagrimas, y tu me tratas así, engañándome, mintiéndome, ¡como puedes ser tan cruel James!, tratándome así cuando estoy tan sensible, y yo, que confié en ti, y tu, llenando mi mundo de falsas fantasías, ¿es que acaso no tienes sentimientos, no tienes corazón James? – James la miró sintiéndose totalmente culpable, se le acercó pero la pelirroja volteó el rostro y lo detuvo con una mano, sollozo exageradamente – No James, no trates de arreglarlo, yo se que no debí haber confiado. Fue mi error haberte dado esa oportunidad, ahora lo puedo ver todo con mas claridad. Jugaste conmigo, con mi pobre corazón que ahora esta roto en pequeños pedazos. ¿Estás orgulloso, eso era lo que querías, verme llorar y sufrir por tu culpa? – Sam se retorcía de la risa apoyada en la pared gracias a los dotes actorales de su amiga. Sirius, en cambio, miraba la escena de brazos cruzados y cada tanto retrocedía un paso, observando que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego miraba a Sam y retrocedía otro paso- ¿estas contento?

No Lily, Lily, no es lo que tu crees, no es lo que tu piensas, ese… ese… idiota, Lily – James se había lanzado al piso de rodillas y le rogaba desesperadamente- perdóname, perdóname, no, no, yo no quise hacerlo, no fue mi intención, yo nunca podría hacerte daño, Lily créeme, yo no podría, no, no…

No sigas James, tus palabras son como puñales que se clavan en los restos de corazón que aun me quedan, - Lily junto sus manos y fingió llorar – no James, no querrás recoger los pedacitos desparramados de mi corazón para volver a pisotearlos. No, no intentes disculparte, no sirve para arreglar el daño que ya hiciste. –

No Lily, yo no podría hacerte daño, Lily no, por favor no… - James se arrastró de rodillas un tramo, se levanto y la miró sintiendo culpabilidad en su interior. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Lily perdóname, por favor, yo no fui, fue el idiota ese – apuntó sin mirar a donde supuestamente estaba Sirius – perdóname Lily, perdóname –

No James, el daño ya esta echo, no intentes consolarme, buscaré otra persona que lo haga. Nunca lo creí necesario pero, me reconciliaré con Sev –

¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! – James se tiró al suelo al borde de las lágrimas, - ¡No Lily, no! ¡No me dejes Lily! ¡No me dejes solo, por favor no! – Lily lo miró sorprendida, miró a Sam pidiendo ayuda, esta se hizo la desentendida y apuntó a su varita queriendo decirle que lo que quería era su venganza.

P-pero James, yo no…puede que quizás reconsidere tus disculpas – Lily se agachó a su lado. James la abrazó inconscientemente. La pelirroja sorprendida no supo que hacer, empujarlo y decirle que era un idiota o intentar disculparse y consolarlo, no, un momento, eso nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes. Lily miró nuevamente a Sam quien caminaba tranquilamente detrás de Sirius quien corría escandalosamente. Lily pensó "esto si que es extraño, Sam persiguiendo a Sirius, por lo normal es al revés. Y yo abrazando a James y nadie ha pasado por este pasillo. ¿Habían clases? No me acuerdo. Pobrecito, lo hice sufrir. Nunca pensé que lo dolería tanto lo que le dije". La joven acariciaba la espalda del chico tratando de calmarlo. – Ya, tranquilo, relájate. James si no te sacas los lentes se te empañaran. – Le saco los lentes delicadamente y le acarició la mejilla – Ya tranquilo –

Es que yo te quiero Lily, te quiero mucho – gimoteó el merodeador - ¿Por qué no me crees Lily, por qué? – James la abrazó mas fuerte, Lily sonrío para sus adentros, ni siquiera sabía porque. La muchacha comenzó a acariciar el desordenado cabello del joven. – No me dejes nunca Lily – El muchacho sintió su mundo venirse abajo, el no quería hacerle daño a Lily, no, jamás querría hacerle eso. El la quería y mucho, ¿Por qué le hacía sufrir? "Solo soy un pobre enamorado" pensó mientras sentía el olor a jazmín que exhalaba el cuello de la pelirroja. – Lily perdóname, no era mi intención. Lily no me dejes – La chica acarició su espalda, James sintió sus manos, nunca creyó que estaría así con Lily, solo en sus fantasías pero no específicamente en un pasillo. El merodeador sintió que Lily lo soltaba y comenzaba a correrse lentamente, James la abrazó mas fuerte –No te vayas Lily, no me dejes por favor, no –rozó su rostro contra el cuello de la pelirroja mientras se disculpaba, un pequeño sonrojo se poso en el rostro de Lily al sentir el aliento de James tan cerca de su cuello, inconscientemente llevo sus manos al pecho del chico y lo separo lentamente sin cortar el contacto visual, "¡¡que ojos!!" pensó la chica "¿por qué no me había fijado antes en ellos?". James se quedo de piedra, Lily lo miraba fijamente, ella acerco lentamente su rostro al de el, acortando la distancia que los separaba, el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al tenerla tan cerca ( Tití: James? Nervioso? o.O Palomiiz: Eee...chan chan!! :P Tití: el aporte ¬¬U Palomiiz: la Clu es fea! XD Clu: tía palomaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Palomiiz: conste qe la Clu es una amiguita sobrinita xD nah mentira es amiga o no fea? XD Tití: cierto SHÚPER Palomiiz: no! DÉJAME!! BU PA TI BUUUU Tití: ya...)

¿Y te encontró? – preguntó James divertido y sorprendido mirando a su amigo.

Si, y lo mas extraño es que llego antes que yo – Reflexionó Sirius quien se encontraba sentado afuera de la enfermería con una fuente sobre sus piernas –

¿Y te hizo..eso? – James miró asqueado la escena, la cual era así: Sirius vomitando babosas, realmente no era muy agradable a la vista agregando la piel casi verde, morada y azul del joven merodeador. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. – Pobre de ti… - James comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

No le veo la gracia Cornamenta –

Tu no, pero yo si –James seguía riéndose descaradamente, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo notar su molestia – Canuto si estuvieras en mi situación le verías la gracia, pero ve el lado positivo, ahora sabes que se siente vomitar babosas –

Ni siquiera pensé en eso, algo mas a la lista de rarezas de Sirius "rompecorazones" Black –

¿O será Sirius "vomita babosas" Black? – James seguía riéndose a pesar de la situación de su "amigo".

Tienes suerte de que este en esta situación sino te golpearía… - refunfuñó Sirius ahogando una arcada.

¡Me das tanto miedo, mira como tiemblo! – James se tapó la boca dramáticamente y se escondió dentro de su camisa. - ¡Oh no Sirius Canuto rompe corazón de babosas Black me vomitará encima una babosa! –

¡Buena idea! – Sirius trató de moverse pero se le dio vuelta la fuente con babosas encima - ¡Rayos! Ahora parece que me hice… -

¡Guaja! Recuerda la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena – Dijo James imitando a Remus –

Claaaaaro… ¿Y qué pasó con Evans? – Preguntó Sirius –

Ah…eh…mmm…Entonces, ¡Ahora vomitas babosas! –

¿Te golpeó? –

No… -

¿Te gritó? –

No… -

¿Te golpeó? –

¡Que te digo que no! –

¿Entonces te grito? –

No…algo mucho mejor – Sonrío picaronamente James dejando confundido a Sirius quien pensaba "¿Es bueno que te griten?". James se dispuso para contarle lo que había pasado pero un par de piernas muy familiares se les pusieron delante, ambos miraron las piernas con la boca abierta.

¿Remus ya está adentro? –

Eh si…- Contestó James, luego miró a Sirius - ¿Te das cuenta de que usa la corta mas falda? Digo ¿De qué usa la falda mas corta? – James observó la falda y si es que podía ver algo mas.

Si…pero por mi eso no es un problema – contestó Sirius intentando mirar debajo de la falda, pero a cambio recibió una patada en la cara haciéndolo vomitar –

¡Diuuuuc! ¿Quién te hizo eso? - Preguntó Delilah mirando fijamente a Sirius –

Sam…-

Ah, me lo imaginé. – suspiró la chica – ¿Sabías que la baba de caracol servía para quitar cicatrices y arrugas? ¡Ya sé, babea a Remus! No mejor no, se ve muy sexy… - Delilah miró los pantalones de Sirius - ¡Diuuuuc! ¡¿No controlas esfínter o pensaste mucho en Sam?-

No, se me dio vuelta la fuente con babosas –

Guácatela… - Delilah miró asqueada al moreno – Bueno, adiós

No vas a poder entrar – dijo Sirius burlescamente –

Ya lo intentamos y Poppy no nos dejó – Agregó James –

¿Y si Sirius está así por qué no lo intentaron antes? – preguntó Delilah golpeando la puerta de la enfermería. Sirius y James se miraron atónitos

¡Idiota! - le gritó Sirius.

¡Pero si tú eres el enfermo! – replicó James.

¡Pero tú eres el amigo acompañante del enfermo, el que se da cuenta de que el otro está enfermo! –

¿Por qué no entran de una vez? – preguntó Delilah entrando a la enfermería, ambos amigos se miraron y se pararon de un salto.

¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó la enfermera, Delilah se apoyó en la pared –

Me siento mal Sta. Pomfrey, me duele la cabeza, el estómago y los dientes – le mostró la dentadura – No se que pueda ser… y además mi cabello – la morena se tomó del brazo de James y lo jaló – El estaba conmigo, el vio como me desmayaba – Dijo tirándose en los brazos de James quien la tomó actuando con ella tirándole aire con la mano desocupada.

Muy bien, Carpinacci a esa cama – la enfermera apuntó a una cama cercana.

¡No! ¡Esa no! ¿Qué tal la que da a la ventana? – preguntó Delilah apuntando la cama que estaba al lado de Remus –

Bueno – se resignó la enfermera, sabía que de una u otra forma la chica terminaría allí.

¡Yupi! – Delilah se levantó del brazo de James y corrió hacia la cama.

¿Y ustedes? –

El vomita babosas y se hizo en los pantalones – respondió James apuntando a Sirius.

¡Mentira! La fuente con babosas se me dio vuelta…y si, vomito babosas –

En eso no te puedo ayudar, solo tienes que vomitarlas – La enfermera abrió la puerta de la enfermería –

Pero, pero…pero…¡Me atacaron! – alegó Sirius –

Háblalo con Albus – respondió la enfermera –

¿Pero no le va a hacer nada? – preguntó James zamarreando a Sirius –

Bueno, - la enfermera le palmeó el hombro – vomita hombre, vomita. Ahora retírense-

¡Pero Delilah no está enferma! – reclamó James. Se sintió un golpe.

Ahora si me duele la cabeza y los dientes… - dijo Delilah tocándose la cabeza –

Las babosas saben mal… - Sirius sacó la lengua –

No si las cocinas – agregó Delilah, los merodeadores y la enfermera la miraron raro - ¿Nunca has comido Escargot? –

Muy bien, ahora si, ¡Fuera! – Pomfrey los echó de la enfermería y cerró la puerta – Voy a mi oficina a buscar una poción para tu dolor de cabeza – Dijo Pomfrey y entró a su oficina, Delilah sonrío y miró a Remus, o mas bien, al bulto que estaba escondido debajo de las frazadas.

¿Remus? – Preguntó inocentemente la muchacha, al notar que no hubo respuesta tomo un cojín y se lo tiró - ¡Escúchame! –

Te escucho, es solo que no te puedo mirar... – respondió el castaño desde debajo de las frazadas. Delilah suspiró, luego grito y volvió a suspirar. Remus no quería salir, sabía que la tormenta se le venía encima – Si quieres habla...yo escucharé... atentamente... –

¡¡Perché non lo avete detto a me? Conoscete quello ti amo e che questo problema non è uno svantaggio in modo che siamo insieme e lo conoscete. So che siete impaurito di danneggiarlo, ma ieri sera lo avete riconosciuto, che dimostra che non lo dimenticate!! – Remus se destapó hasta la nariz (Palomiiz: AAAAAAAAAAAY! QE LINDIII!! Yo también quiero uno así...pero qe no tenga problemas peludos porque con los míos sobran, me refiero a depilación ok! Tití: tenías qe decir eso? ¬¬U Palomiiz: bueno, me retracto...u.u Tití: en todo caso yo también quiero uno así de tierno! nn Palomiiz: aaaaaaaaaaa!! Me estoy enamorando y no es de Remus! Tití: pffffffff!) - E non è importante per me quello che succede a te quando si tratta di una luna piena. In questo modo ho incontrato voi e in questo modo ti amo, perché tutto è perfetto quando siete con me e mi rifiuto a quello che non siamo insieme soltanto per questa stupidità**... – **El castaño notó como las lágrimas de la chica se mezclaban con la sonrisa, ¿Acaso lo quería a pesar de ser diferente?

¿Qué me dijiste? – Preguntó confundido el merodeador, Delilah miró por la ventana y sonrío –

Que anoche me reconociste, que no me mordiste ni nada de eso. Y que – Se levantó de su cama, y se coló en la de él e intentó abrazarlo, abrazo que el rechazó interponiendo la almohada - ¡No voy a permitir que un detalle tan mínimo como ese no nos deje estar juntos! – Remus notó las lágrimas que corrían libres por las mejillas de la muchacha y se sintió levemente culpable- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todo es perfecto cuando estamos juntos, y te amo. Y me rehúso a que no podamos estar juntos por una estúpida luna llena. ¿Está claro? – Remus sonrío, medio sorprendido, medio feliz, y medio preocupado. _"Son detalles Remus Lupin"_ se dijo a si mismo y asomo un ojo.

¿Pe... pero no te importa que te vayan a rechazar por mi culpa?- inquirió el muchacho, preocupado.

No, no niego que sea un suicidio social... – Remus la miro despechado- ¿pero es qué acaso no has oído ninguno de todos los rumores que circulan en el colegio acerca de mi? – dijo sin darse por enterada – Además todos me aman, no me pueden rechazar por el resto de mi vida ¿o no? Ni tu puedes Remus – Habló la muchacha pinchándole con el dedo el hombro al merodeador quien evitaba encontrar su mirada - ¡Mírame! Si no me miras no te doy tu regalo – agregó con tono meloso, Remus la miró y luego observó algún punto en el techo.

¿Dijiste regalo? – preguntó el merodeador ocultando su ansiedad por saber cual era su regalo, Delilah sonrío y salió de la cama, reviso su bolso que estaba en el suelo (Tití: de donde salió el bolso? o.O Palomiiz: la magia de la literatuuuraaa!! Tití: entró volando por la ventana!! xP Palomiiz: posiblemente...:P)saco un pequeño bulto que escondió tras su espalda –

¡Adivina gran adivinador! No, no es eso, no tampoco es una foto mía – Remus pestañeó confundido –

Ni siquiera me dejaste pensar – aclaró él tratando de ver que era lo que tenía escondido –

Ya te doy 5 – mostró sus dedos – segundos para que pienses en que puede ser...- Remus la miró – 1...2...¡Mas 3 son cinco! ¡Es una ovejita! – Sacó un peluche de dicho animal y se lo plantó en la cara al confundido merodeador - ¡Soy yo, mira si hasta se parece a mi! – puso la ovejita al lado de su rostro - ¡Somos iguales! Y tu eres el lobo malo que se come a las ovejitas inocentes como yo – Explico la chica volviendo a meterse a la cama, quitando la almohada del medio – Así que cada vez que me quieras ver y yo no esté, estará la ovejita ¡Nadie mas puede compartir tu cama! Ni siquiera cuando haces tus cosas raras en la pieza de los chicos, con los chicos – Remus miró la ovejita y sonrío –

Hablando de eso, el otro día estábamos... – Delilah lo interrumpió –

¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero saber que hacen en la pieza! – Delilah se tapó los oídos con la almohada provocando la carcajada del muchacho - ¡Eso es como saber que es lo que sueña James con Lily! ¡Y ni hablar de Sirius con Sam! – Delilah dejó de gritar y miró a Remus con una sonrisa picarona - ¿Has soñado alguna vez raro conmigo? – al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro y sonrío bobamente - ¡Ay eso lo pone de manifiesto! ¿Y de que estaba vestida, o definitivamente no estaba vestida? – Remus la miró tratando de evitar quedarse pegado en los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente (Tití: esos son los pensamientos que no se deben poner en los pensaderos!! Palomiiz: lo peor de todo es cuando TE DICEN los pensamientos! Y es horrible si tu imaginación vuela... :S Lo digo porque ya me han contado esos sueños...aaa! Tití: por si acaso no he sido yo, no soy tan indiscreta Palomiiz: menos mal! Jajajajaja Tití: te imaginas un conjunto de los pensamientos de Sirius?? n/n Palomiiz: O.O chanfle! Eso ya da miedo...u.u vamos a la historia mejor! Tití: mejor)

Prefiero no hablar de eso – Contestó evitando mirar a los ojos de la chica, sabía que si lo hacía ella sabría como eran esos "sueños" – Linda ovejita, pero no creo que tengas cara de oveja –

¿Ah no? Yo creí que me parecía – la chica miró la ovejita, la tomó para quitársela pero el merodeador no la dejó - ¡Pásamela para devolverla! –

No, ¿por qué la vas a devolver? –

Para comprar un peluche que si se parezca a mí, y así no me olvides – Delilah forcejeó con Remus tratando de quitársela, se resignó y lo miró fijamente – Deja de esconderte, ya hablamos todo y de todo, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza. – La muchacha notó como el merodeador volvía a esconderse debajo de las frazadas, ella se puso al lado de él – ¡Abrázame! ¿O es que ya no me quieres? – preguntó mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos, Remus miró para el lado.

No es que no te quiera, es que soy peligroso para ti – pensó el merodeador –

¡Lo dijiste en voz alta! – dijo infantilmente la muchacha pinchándole el brazo con su dedo índice. Remus suspiró – ¿Te das cuenta de que me golpee la cabeza por ti y no recibo siquiera un abrazo? No es justo ¿ya? – Remus sonrío, Delilah se dispuso a salir de la cama pero el merodeador la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacía el.

Gracias – le dijo él y la besó, la chica sonrío por dentro. Era justo lo que quería.

(Palomiiz: mejor no sigamos describiendo esta escena porque la temperatura empieza a subir y no quiero que los menores se traumen...jejeje Tití: además ya que no sabemos que mas poner vamos a cambiar la escena... a pero lo q dice mi prima queridas pasa hasta q los pilla la señora Pomfrey no ma' :D Palomiiz: los pilla la señora Pomfrey?! Pff...pobre Remus qe vergüenza jajaja porque qe te interrumpan en plena acción debe ser vergonzoso y frustrante jajaaaaaaaaaaa qe chistoso...xD Tití: Ja¡ ya es la 2º vez que los pillan jaja Palomiiz: verdad...)

¡Estás completa! ¡No te faltan las piernas! ¿Cómo está ese cerebro, aún con la otra mitad? – Dijo Lily tomándola por la cabeza y golpeándosela tratando de escuchar algún sonido.

Mmm...extraño, suena hueco – comentó Sam –

¡Entonces estás bien! – Lily la abrazó –

No...puedo...respirar...¡Lily! – Delilah se soltó de la pelirroja mientras respiraba exageradamente – Mujer loca...

Oye no es su culpa estar preocupada por que te fuiste a media noche a buscar a un hombre lobo – dijo Sam

Gracias... – murmuró Remus – Tampoco fue mía. – Delilah pasó de la falsa inocencia al enojo.

¡Ustedes sabían y no me dijeron! ¿Qué se creen, que porque el es hombre lobo y yo una...una...una ovejita no podemos estar juntos? ¿Acaso nunca han oído de los amores imposibles posibles que se cumplen porque al final si son posibles? ¿ah ah ah? –

¿Ah? ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó mareado James –

¡Tú tambien James Potter! ¡Para qué hablar de ti Sirius ! Yo, su amiga incondicional, que siempre ha confiado ciegamente en ustedes y ustedes me responden con una mentira, un engaño. No saben lo mucho que he sufrido por su culpa – dramatizó la chica –

Siii...claaaaaro. – Comentó Sirius –

Tú serías capaz de delatarnos por un plato de galletitas – apuntó James – Amiga incondicional...¡Ja! –

No por un plato de galletitas, ¡por cinco! – dijo Delilah levantando un dedo y luego mostrando sus cinco dedos, cosa que imitó Sam a la perfección y al mismo tiempo. (Palomiiz: Sam convirtiéndose en Delilah? NOOOOOOOOOO no dos delilahs! Delilahs al cuadrado noooo!! Tití: no, eso era solo una burla, espezial. Palomiiz: ESPECIAL NO!! Moriré... Tití: ¬¬U)

Y...Y...Y ustedes no me dijeron nada, ¡No confían en mí, no confían en mi silencio! ¡Ni en mi confiable confiabilidad! –

No – negaron todos bajo un rotundo no (Palomiiz: la wea tonta...jajaja jeje... juju...jojo Tití: ya llegó la viejita pascuera!! Palomiiz: donde donde?! Tití : ezpeziaaaaaaal) –

¡Jum! Nadie me quiere...¡Ni siquiera tu! – dijo apuntando a Remus con su dedo culpabilizador (Palomiiz: existe esa palabra?? Tití: deja de hacer paréntesis! Palomiiz: bueno...)

Yo si te quiero... –

Lejos – interrumpió Sam. Delilah ahogó un respiro y les dio la espalda. Comenzó a sollozar.

¡Sam! – rugió Remus –

¡Ay ya salió la bestia! – exclamaron James, Sirius y Sam. Lily los miraba a todos aguantándose la risa. –

Cuidado que muerde – burló Sirius –

¿Delilah te vacunaste contra la rabia? Siempre había querido decir eso. ¡Me he aguantado durante 4 años! – dijo James con el puño alzado, pero luego lo bajo al sentir la enrabiada mirada de Remus –

Te voy a morder... – amenazó el merodeador –

Ay, ¿en dónde? Mira que James es mío, ¿Ok? – Dijo Sirius tomando del brazo a James –

¿Cuánta gente te pertenece Sirius? Porque, hasta segundo año yo también había sido tuya... – Delilah fue interrumpida por un furibundo Remus –

¡¿Qué?! ¿En qué sentido? –

En el sentido que tu crees – contestó Sirius, Delilah lo golpeó –

¡Ay Remus, tenía doce años! ¡Lo máximo que sabía era dar besos con lengua y tocar el trasero, nada mas! –

¿Sabías eso a los doce años? –

Además, tu siempre has dicho que Sam es tuya – Continuó Delilah ignorando la pregunta de Remus –

¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la rubia-

Que es tan linda, Sirius, si hasta una vez dijiste – tosió e imitó a la perfección la actitud del merodeador – "Mi rubia hermosa, mi cielo con sol, mi semi veela..." – no pudo continuar porque le taparon la boca.

Cállate, cállate, cállate...¿no ves que me va a golpear ? –

¿mi cielo con sol? Que cursi Canuto – se burló Remus –

"Mi semi veela" – James se arrodilló y miró a Remus, quien hizo como que le daba vergüenza-

Que tieerrrnooo – comentó abriendo y cerrando las pestañas el castaño –

Díganme que no parece veela – se defendió Sirius apuntándola de arriba abajo. Remus y James la miraron siguiendo el movimiento de la mano.

Si – contestaron ambos casi baboseando. Lily y Delilah se cruzaron de brazos y los miraron ceñudas.

¡Jum! –

Pero tu eres casi irreal – dijo Remus con galantería a Delilah, la chica se sonrojó y comenzó a reír tontamente.

¿Y tú por qué te pones así? ¿No era que no te importa lo que pienso? –

Emm...mmm...pero es que no hay que dejar que se le suban los humos a la cabeza – contestó la pelirroja mirando el techo – Rems, contéstame una cosita. ¿Yo no estoy tan mal, cierto? – Remus la miró de la cabeza a los pies y negó con la cabeza, sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Au! ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que me pegó?! –

Yo – contestó la morena sin siquiera mirarlo – Así que ahora soy la imbécil. – Remus notó la seriedad en su rostro, no se estaba haciendo la niña pequeña ni sonreía. "Se enojó" – pensó.

Es que...es que...es que...pensé que fue Cornamenta – se excusó –

Se me adelantó – dijo enojado James.

Entonces...¡Delilah aún tienes las piernas, que bueno por nosotros! – exclamó Sirius tratando de cambiar el tema.

Lily, ¿tienes algún libro bueno que me prestes? – preguntó Remus –

¡No me cambien de tema, este hombre me ha estado engañando durante 7 años! ¡No me mereces! Jum... – Delilah emprendió camino hacía la habitación de chicas, se sintió un portazo.

¡Bravo, Lunático, bravo! Creo que por primera vez quiere a un novio en su vida. Pero adivina que Lunático, ¡Te odia! – dijo Sirius aplaudiéndole en la cara.

Eres cruel Black – Sam lo miró desdeñosamente – pero en algo tiene razón, quiere un novio.

¿Ustedes creen? – preguntó no muy seguro Remus. Los cuatro se miraron .

Si – contestaron a coro –

¿Alguien ha visto a Colagusano? Anda muy desaparecido últimamente – comentó James.

Quizás encontró una novia – dijo Lily. Los otro cuatro se miraron.

No – contestaron nuevamente a coro.

Ay eres tan inocente Lily – suspiró Sam.

Si creen eso, entonces voy a necesitar su ayuda – Dijo pensativamente Remus.

¡Si, obvio, siempre! Pero – comenzó Sirius, pero se calló un momento - ¿qué es lo que creemos, que Colagusano tiene novia? -

¡No tonto imbécil! – le contestaron Sam y James.

Gracias... snif snif... ¡Tú no me quieres! – dijo apuntando a Sam.

No – contestó con rudeza la rubia

No me quiere – Sirius comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Lily, pero James lo sacó de un empujón.

¡No la ocupes de pañuelo! – gritó James.

¡Atención, voy a necesitar su ayuda! – interrumpió Remus. - ¡Ustedes dos tráiganme chocolates y rosas de Hogsmeade, y ustedes chicas convenzan a Delilah para que hoy día vaya al lago, bajo la haya.

¡Yo compro las rosas! – dijo James.

¡Yo compro los chocolates, es mas digno! – agregó Sirius recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Cornamenta.

Hombres... – suspiró Lily –

Bien, Remus, ahora ármate de valor para pedirle a un chica lo que nunca le has pedido – se dijo a si mismo. Los cuatro lo miraron raro, entre asustados y preocupados. – Nunca he tenido novia – se excusó.

Tití y Sam: wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Delilaaaah!

Delilah: Jum!!

Remus: sigue enojada...:(

Palomiiz: y con razón!! yo qe ella ni te pescaría!! te borraría de mi memoria! te odiaría!! te torturaria te mataria te resucitaria y te volveria a torturar! pero yo te quiero

Tití: lo qe pasa es qe la tortura consiste en una violación

Delilah: ES MIO!!

Palomiiz: JAAAAAA! eso crees! jajajaj tití, cree es de ella jajaja

Tití: podemos hacer con el lo qe qeramos...hasta quitarle la licantrpía, cosa qe por supuesto no haremos, lo siento

Palomiiz: mmm...quiero ir al baño...

James y Sirius: nosotros te acompañamos!!

Tití: van y se quedan sin novia por el resto del fic

Palomiiz: jajaj sería un gusto qe fueran pero por su bn personal mejor no! además Remus me va a acompañar, verdad Rems?

Remus: eeeh...ss-s..no se

Delilah: tonto!!

Palomiiz: jaja no importa, Remus me ama a mi! y no a ti! porqe crees qe aun no eres su novia?

Delilah ahoga un respiro.

Tití: Ah y porqe se desapareció una noche entera con ella y no contigo, primita?

Palomiiz: porqe yo estaba ocupada con alguien mas jaja 1313

Tití: con el G... (Palomiiz le tapa la boca) tendrías qe quitarme las manos del teclado mejor no?

Palomiiz: pero si la qe esta escribiendo soy yo

Tití: pero para qe escribir algo qe te pueda comprometer?

Palomiiz: para darle mas suspenso!!

Tití: ya aquí está el noveno capitulo! espero qe los disfruten!! Adió!

Lily: y yo no hable!!

James: vamos a hablar!!

Lily: muerete Potter (se va indignada)

Palomiiz (mira la escena divertida): jajaja bueno...no me sigan retando...jejeje...cuidensela y fijense en los dias!! C U Someday!!

PD: dejen reviews porfiiiis!!


	10. Una semana muy agitada, PARTE FINAL

Tití: Aquí estamos de vuelta, al fin. Emmm...jejeje (risa nerviosa) Discúlpenos por la tardanza, pero aquí les traemos este capítulo. Que puta que se demoró en salir!

Palomiiz: Igual quedó filete, está re bno. Y yo no me voy a disculpar, porq nunca dejan comentarios, esto es como la tierra de nadie 77 Ya si, "sorry"

James: AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! AQUÍ PASA DE TODO! (se pone a bailar al lado de las escritoras)

Sirius: Mi relación es un desastre, "Gracias!" ¬¬*

Delilah: Van a pervertir a mi Remus u.u Son maaalaaaas. Porque las mujeres somos capaces de todo, incluso de manipular a estos animales llamados hombres! (y continúa con su discurso)

Lily: Ya, dejemos que lean!

James: mi Lily, estás ansiosa por lo que nos espera!

Sam: ya dejemos que lean para que me pueda librar de este fastidios (mira con desdén a Sirius)

...

Dos siluetas recortadas en el horizonte se abrazaban y besaban tiernamente luego de que una de ellas le diera una cajita más pequeña que la palma de una mano a la otra.

- Esto no significa que nos vayamos a casar pronto, ¿verdad? – pregunto Delilah mirando el pequeño anillo de plata que ahora lucia en su dedo.

- No, si tú no quieres – respondió el - Sólo que oficialmente ahora somos novios… -

- Ahm…ya. ¡Mañana nevara! – Exclamó la chica mirando el cielo, Remus negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Lily y Sam entraron al Gran comedor, y por alguna extraña razón se sentaron frente a James y a Peter.

- ¿Alguien sabe como le fue a Remus con Delilah? – preguntó Lily –

- ¡Bien, ahora somos oficialmente novios! – respondió gritando Delilah desde la puerta.- ¡No lo miren, no piensen en él, ni en lo que podrían hacer con él, no lo toquen, no respiren cerca de él, ni tampoco le pregunten como se llega a ninguna parte – respiró – por muy prefecto que sea! ¡¿Entendieron? – le gritó a un pequeño grupo de niñas de segundo, quienes corrieron asustadas, Delilah las miró satisfecha – Así me gusta. –

- Bueno, ya sabemos – comentó Sam - ¿Dónde está Sirius? – James la miró sorprendido y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Sam lo miró pálida – Lily…dame las manzanas - pidió tratando de evitar la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja –

- Toma – Delilah le pasó una manzana –

Se oyó el típico murmullo general que se oía cuando entraba Sirius a cualquier lugar, el chico sonrío y se sentó al lado de Sam.

- ¿Lista para la cita? – dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura provocando que la chica pasara de la palidez total al rojo granate.

- De-desgraciadamente no – contestó la rubia – oye… - miró el brazo del chico - ¡SUÉLTAME! – Sirius sacó rápidamente su brazo y se tapó los oídos, mientras Delilah se reía burlescamente.

- Deli, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el moreno destapándose los oídos. –

- Bien, mas que bien, súper bien, ¡Chévere! – contestó aplaudiendo la chica –

- ¿Chévere? – preguntó Sirius –

- Si…siempre había querido decir eso. ¡Yo estaba enojada contigo! – Lo miró enojada – Muérete Black…maldito perro pulgoso y garrapatiento – Sirius pestañeó dos veces por el cambio de humor de la chica.-

- Bueno – suspiró falsamente – si estás enojada, supongo que no querrás esto – sacó una bolsita de cuero que estaba en su bolsillo –

- No quiero nada de ti Black – comentó Delilah mirando de reojo la bolsita – pero… ¿qué es? –

- No te interesa, estás enojada conmigo. Lo voy a botar – Sirius se levantó pero Delilah lo tomó del brazo –

- ¿Qué es? – la chica le sonrió –

- Te digo si te desenojas conmigo y si me prometes usarlo con un Black, que no sea yo –

- Mmm...… a ver, lo de la promesa…Ya tengo a un Black en mente, aparte de ti. Está bien, me desenojo y te lo prometo. ¡Ahora dime, dime! ¿ya? – la chica le dedico la sonrisa n° 78, "a ver a ver". Sirius le devolvió con su sonrisa n° 87 "se desenojo", que generalmente usaba con James, Remus y Delilah. Abrió el paquetito y sacó unos hongos azules con puntos negros, la chica al verlos comenzó a gritar emocionada.

- ¡Los conseguiste, y por mi! ¡Sirius, te amo! – la chica se paró y abrazó al moreno, sin darse cuenta de la mirada feroz de su novio. - ¡Te besaría si no tuviera novio! –

- Mmm… que pena… Pero pensándolo bien, mejor no, tengo una cita esta tarde. ¿En la mejilla? –

Sirius le puso la mejilla y la chica le estampó un beso. Remus apretó los puños enojado, James lo miró y se volvió a reír, de hecho, no había parado de reír en todo el desayuno. Delilah se separó del merodeador y miró los hongos, luego la mesa de la casa de Slytherin, la sonrisa n° 56 apareció en su rostro, "la venganza es dulce".

- James – el chico la miró – préstame tu capa. –

- No la tengo aquí –

- Pero yo sí – dijo sacando la capa de su bolso - ¿me la prestas? –

- Supongo – dijo James. La chica desapareció debajo de la capa.

- ¿Nos prestan su mapa? – preguntó Sam –

- ¿Para qué? –

- Para ver donde está –

- Mmm…no – contestó James. –

- ¿No? – Lily parpadeó coqueta - ¿Por qué no, James? –

- Aaah…Bueno, toma Lily – (Tití: baboso) El chico sacó el mapa de quien sabe donde y se lo acercó, pero Sirius se lo quitó. –

- Eres débil Potter – Dijo Sirius [Palomiiz: ¿Snape? En la quinta película le dice! Yo me acuerdo! En serio! Tití: no se me ocurre nada Palomiiz: ya…si me acuerdo, le dice eso, en las clases de oclumancia.]

- Sirius – la rubia se acercó con su mirada fija en los ojos de él, y jugueteó con un bucle rubio - ¿Por qué no? – preguntó coqueta –

- Eeh…Aaah…p-porque… Eeh… te lo voy a abrir yo – (Tití: otro baboso mas) Contestó Sirius, y esa respuesta provocó muchas cosas, que Remus se pusiera a reír por primera vez en el desayuno gracias a la reacción de Sam, ya que la chica volvió a su tono granate, Lily miró a Sirius mientras pensaba "pervertido… sucio… depravado... futuro acosador" entre otras cosas, James no se dio cuenta ya que seguía colgado de Lily, Peter también se río, y Sirius abrió los ojos como si escuchara su sentencia de muerte y se protegió la cara, al notar que no recibió ningún golpe temblorosamente abrió el mapa y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- Eres débil Black – comentó burlesco Remus –

- ¡Ja! Que gracioso – ironizó el moreno en cuestión –

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Remus –

- ¡Aquí! – La cabeza flotante de Delilah apareció al lado de Peter, causando un casi infarto del chico, y asustando a los demás –

- ¡Delilah! – gritaron todos –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica –

- Queremos verla inflarse, hasta que toque el techo – contestó con obviedad Sirius.

- Ya… de ahí vuelvo – Y la chica volvió a desaparecer.

Todos miraron el mapa y vieron como la chica llegaba rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin, pararse muy cerca de Bellatrix Black y luego salir de ahí, rápidamente. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor se detuvo al lado de Rudolph (no estamos seguras si era ese el nombre…jeje) Lestrange, todos se dieron vuelta a ver y observaron como la cabeza del chico caía de lleno en una tarta de calabaza, lo que provocó la carcajada de todo el Gran Comedor, incluyendo al Director.

- Disfrutemos el espectáculo – Dijo Delilah provocando un ataque de hipo a James al aparecer tan de repente a su lado. Se oyó un grito que venía desde la mesa de Slytherin, Delilah sonrío mientras veía como Bellatrix se llenaba de espinillas, enormes espinillas, su piel se comenzó a teñir de azul, y de su cabeza salieron enormes cachos, como los de un toro, y para finalizar en la punta de la nariz le salió una verruga, la que botaba pus amarillo. La Srta. Poppy se paró y salió con Bellatrix a la enfermería, detrás de ellas salieron los merodeadores y las chicas. Llegaron a la sala común aún riéndose de Bellatrix cuando Delilah se acordó.

- Sam, ¿a que hora te vas a preparar para tu cita? – Preguntó – Tienes que arreglarte para ella. ¿Te ayudo? -

- Si, que no vaya como un mamarracho a la cita – Susurró Sirius al oído de Delilah. Las tres chicas subieron.

- ¿Qué le hacemos? – preguntó Lily mientras miraba a Sam, quien estaba sentada en la cama mirando el techo.

- No pienso hacerme nada, voy a ir con uniforme – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-

- Si, si…claro – comentó Delilah mientras buscaba algo en su baúl, se dio media vuelta y miró a Lily - ¡Ayúdame, vamos a cambiarle el look! – La chica se acercó a Sam con tijera, cepillo, peineta y su varita. –

- No me vas a cortar el pelo – amenazó la rubia mientras empuñaba su varita –

- Accio varita de Sam – Lily tomó la varita de la rubia y la apuntó – Tú te quedas quieta, ¡Y callada! – Sam rezongó y dijo algo inentendible – Tienes razón Del, ¿Cómo le vamos a cortar el pelo? –

- También se lo vamos a planchar –

- ¿Crees que se pueda? – preguntó preocupada la colorida observando el cabello de Sam –

- Nada es imposible – comentó Delilah mientras le pasaba el cepillo a Lily – Desenrédala tu, yo soy muy bruta.

- Esto me va a doler… - suspiró Sam.

En la sala común se escuchaban unos gritos desesperados, como si estuvieran torturando a alguien.

- ¡Saca ese cepillo! –

- ¡Sam, solo te quiero desenredar el pelo! – Dijo Lily

- ¡Duele mucho bruta! –

- ¡Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas! – Exclamó Delilah.

- Pero no estoy viendo estrellas… estoy viendo como mi cabeza se queda calva –

Se oyó un portazo.

- ¡Que eres niñita! – Delilah se confundió con lo que dijo y observó a unas niñas de 1º – Sin ningún ánimo de ofender, ¡Ay que exagerada! – gritó Delilah mientras bajaba las escaleras, se acercó a la chimenea y sacó unos carbones calientes – Es la mujer mas exagerada que he conocido en toda mi vida- rezongó mientras volvía a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le están haciendo? – preguntó espantado James mientras miraba los carbones calientes que llevaba Delilah –

- La estamos arreglando, solo eso. Es tan exagerada – suspiró la morena, se dio media vuelta para subir y se detuvo – Sirius Black, ¡Arréglate! – Delilah subió las escaleras. Sirius se encogió de hombros y subió a su pieza.

- Quédate quieta Sam, no te vayamos a quemar la cabeza – Dijo Delilah mientras Lily sostenía la plancha con carbón. –

- Juro que si me queman, las ahorco a las dos mientras duermen – Amenazó la rubia sin moverse –

- Delilah tráeme ese pote de alisador mágico. –

- ¿Para qué? –

- Para asegurarnos de que quede liso –

- Ah… - La chica le llevó el frasco – Toma –

- Gracias, y ahora que está quieta aprovecha de pintarla – Dijo Lily.

- Si no me gusta te pinto como payaso y después te ahorco –

- Cállate un rato Sam, vas a quedar súper mega hiper linda, ¿Ya? Así que tú te callas y yo hago mi trabajo. –

Sirius ya estaba vestido y caminaba de un lado a otro, sin dejar de mirar la habitación de chicas.

- ¿Hasta que punto pretendes llegar con ella esta noche? – preguntó con picardía James –

- Yo creo que ni siquiera va a alcanzar a besarla esta noche – comentó Remus –

- Pues yo creo que terminaran en un lugar solitos – Dijo James –

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó despreocupado Remus –

- Si, te lo apuesto –

- Ya, ¿cuánto? – Remus ahora si estaba interesado –

- Mmm… correr desnudo desde la habitación de chicos hasta el Gran Comedor, sin la capa. ¿Hecho? –

- Hecho – Ambos se dieron la mano.

- ¡Oye, no apuesten sobre eso! – Reclamó el moreno – Es un tema serio, mi felicidad depende de eso –

- Si, si…claro – Comentó Remus mientras volvía a leer su libro.

- ¡Se están demorando mucho! ¡¿Cuánto más se puede demorar? – Reclamó acelerado, hiperventilado y nervioso Sirius. Y como si hubiera estado todo planeado, Sam bajó las escaleras. James enarco una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa, Remus emitió una especie de silbido y Sirius, bueno, Sirius quedo con la boca abierta.

- Ho-hola – tartamudeó Sirius –

- ¿Estás segura que quieres salir con Canuto y no conmigo? – preguntó James sin dejar de mirar a la rubia –

- No Cornamenta, ella en realidad quiere salir conmigo – Dijo Remus –

- ¿Y como estás tan seguro de eso? – Preguntó Sam – La otra vez que lo intentamos, no funcionó.

- ¡Tú ya tienes novia! ¡Y si la engañas te matará, y yo la ayudaré! – Gritó Sirius, se giró para mirar nuevamente a Sam, quien llevaba el cabello liso hasta los codos, una mini, botas con taco alto, y una blusa roja con bordados negros.

- Aaah… emm…-

- Muy inteligente canuto…Tráiganle un babero, o mejor un balde…- sugirió James.

- Ahm… - Sirius sacudió la cabeza -¿vamos? – Sam asintió con la cabeza

- Sam, no es para inquietarte, pero a Sirius le gusta romper esa regla de la tercera cita en la primera y suele tocar más de lo que debe, pero no te preocupes, eso paso hace años – le susurro Delilah a Sam antes de que saliera por el retrato – Quizás ahora quiera hacer lo que se hace en la quinta cita! – gritó mientras la rubia salía con una cara de "sálvenme"-

- Querido Lunático, aunque, conociendo a Canuto, se que voy a ganar la apuesta, voy a cerciorarme de que así sea.

- Como sea…

-¿Qué apuesta? – pregunto la pelirroja

- Nada… -

- Potter, dime de que se trata la apuesta -

- No… -salio por el retrato seguido de una entrometida pelirroja.

- Remus… estamos solos – dijo la morena sentándose en las piernas de a su novio, quien la tomo por la cintura. - ¡Remus! – La chica comenzó a reírse nerviosamente mientras el chico le besaba el cuello. – Aquí no… ¿No ves que hay menores de 18? -

- ¿Y dónde entonces? –

- No sé… ¿salgamos? – Delilah se levantó de las piernas del chico – Me cambio de ropa y vamos, ¿ya? –

- Bueno… Pero apúrate –

- ¡Remus! – La chica subió las escaleras y bajó a los cinco minutos – Me demoré un poco, lo siento. ¿Ya, vamos? – Ambos salieron por el retrato, y caminaron por los pasillos buscando un lugar tranquilo, para "conversar". Caminaban entre risas cuando Delilah notó que una chica de 5° miraba de reojo el trasero de su novio, la morena la miró sorprendida y luego miró a Remus, quien caminaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que su novia se había quedado atrás.

- ¿Deli? – Preguntó mirando atrás - ¿Qué te pa… - Delilah lo interrumpió con un grito que lo hizo saltar, y también a los otros que estaban en el pasillo.

- ¡¿Quién era ella? ¡¿Por qué te miro el…¡AAA! – La chica se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Remus la miró sin entender.

- ¿Quién me miro el que? –

- ¡Si lo sabes! Tú, Tú… ¡Se acabó! – gritó Delilah y comenzó a caminar –

- ¡¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Remus la siguió, la chica se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido –

- ¡Terminamos! – Siguió caminando mientras dejaba atrás a un confundido Remus, quien aún se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho, vio alejarse a su ex novia quien al pasar por al lado de una chica, que el no conocía, la empujó y gritó.

- ¡Perra! – Provocando que la chica entrara de golpe al baño de chicos, Lily quien estaba apoyada al lado de la puerta la miró sorprendida, la chica salió gritando del baño y corrió por el pasillo.

- ¿Pero que pasa, por qué no te quedas un rato más? – preguntó James desde la puerta del baño, Lily lo miró ceñuda. – Ella entró sola, yo no la obligué – se disculpó James –

- En realidad, ella no entró, sino que Delilah la empujó y le gritó "perra" – Dijo Remus mientras miraba algún punto en el aire, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Lily – Terminó conmigo –

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntaron James y Lily al unísono –

- Si, aún no entiendo muy bien porque. – Pestañeó dos veces – Voy a verla – El chico se fue. James y Lily se miraron.

- Aún no me dices de que se trataba esa apuesta – Dijo Lily.

- Vuelvo a entrar – James retrocedió unos pasos –

- Algún día tienes que salir Potter, al menos a ver que ganaste la apuesta –

- Es verdad…Ganaste, te cuento en el camino – James salió del baño y ambos caminaron por el pasillo.

- Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – el moreno caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, había sido atacado por una timidez que quien sabe de donde salio.

- Mmm… no se, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? – pregunto a su vez la rubia, ella caminaba con las manos atrás.

- Mmm… no se, ¡¿quieres un dulce? – pregunto al pasar por el frente de Honeyducks.

- Ya…

- Ah… esa era la apuesta, ¿y si sólo era eso porque no querías decírmelo?… ¡mira ahí están! – susurro la colorina, Sirius y Sam salían de Honeyducks, Sam comía varitas de regaliz, mientras reía y luego le sacaba la lengua negra por el dulce al moreno, quien se vengo manchándola en la boca con el relleno de su chocolates rellenos. La chica frunció el ceño pero sin perder su buen ánimo, Sirius dijo algo y se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de la chica. Sam se apartó lentamente con un gesto de disculpa en los ojos y luego se limpió el rostro, el moreno levantó la vista y siguió conversando como si nada, siguieron caminando mientras él le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y ella se deshacía del abrazo suavemente.

- Hasta ahora va ganando Remus, Potter- dijo la colorina en tono burlesco.

-La noche aún no termina… ni siquiera empieza – Contestó James, aún seguro de sí mismo.

- Hola Jimmy – Saludó coquetamente una chica que iba en el colegio.

- Ahora no, ahora no. – Dijo entre dientes el moreno, evitando mirarla.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Lily –

- No estoy seguro – Contestó confundido James. – Mejor sigamos…los. –

- Es la hora del té, supongo que deberíamos tomar té, ¿quieres un té? – (Tití: son ingleses toman té con pastelitos. Palomiz: el té con canela es rico, ¿tomaran té con canela? Nadie nunca explica como toman el té. Tití: ¿con crema o con dos de azúcar? Siempre dicen eso en la tele. Palomiz: ¿y se podrá pedir con las dos cosas? Tití: sabría a té con leche. Palomiz: que profunda conversación…o.O Tití: igual que la de los cereales con jabón… Palomiz: Que miedo xD)

- Ok, bueno. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el té? – Contestó y preguntó Sam a Sirius.

- Desde… desde…no sé, mi mamá toma té, así que yo no. ¿Vamos a tomar té? – El moreno la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó al salón de té de Madame Tudipié. Se detuvo en seco y la miró - ¿Y si vamos mejor a las Tres Escobas? –

- Sí, mejor. – Se dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia las Tres Escobas.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? Es como si…como si…como si no supiera que hacer – Preguntó James, mas para si que para Lily.

- Si le gusta tanto Sam como dice, debe estar nervioso y no sabe que hacer – Comentó Lily – Aww… ¡Que tierno! – Agregó mientras James se agarraba la cabeza desesperado, pensando "¡Voy a perder esta apuesta!"-

- ¡No sé que hacer! – Dijo con falsa desesperación, mirando de reojo a Lily. –

- No, no funciona, no te resulta tierno –

Siguieron caminando detrás de la pareja tratando de averiguar que pasaba, cuando una chica descaradamente coqueta acorraló a James contra una pared y lo besó con mas entusiasmo del necesario para un saludo, luego se fue cerrándole un ojo.

- Ahora si que no se que hacer – Dijo mirando asustado a la pelirroja que trató, sin mucho éxito, de no dar a entender que le había importado, pero una vena en su frente y su mirada de odio la delataba, al parecer si le había importado. - ¿Li-Lily?

- Camina, Potter, y no hables, ¿entiendes o te lo explico de una forma que puedas entenderlo? – Señaló la pelirroja sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Si entendí – Contestó cabizbajo el moreno.

- ¡Que no hables! – Lily siguió caminando, seguida de un desanimado James.

- Tú pídeme un trago, no muy fuerte – Le advirtió a Sirius - mientras yo voy al tocador a… arreglarme un poco – Agregó con un toque de coquetería.

Sirius la esperó en la mesa con un vaso de whisky y otro de cerveza para ella, cuando una chica de 6º se le acercó coquetamente para "saber que hacía allí".

Cuando Sam salió del tocador y se dispuso a volver a su mesa, se encontró con una escena que definitivamente no se esperaba: Sirius estaba en su puesto con un evidente mal humor que Sam no pudo notar porque una chica que lo besaba apasionadamente le estorbaba. Se acercó a la mesa y los miró fijamente, Sirius logró soltarse de la "succión" de la otra chica, intentó disculparse pero la varita en el bolsillo de Sam echó chispas, ésta tomó el vaso de whisky de su cita y se lo tiró en la cara.

- Eres igual al resto de tu familia, Black – Sam miró a la chica que estaba sentada sobre sus cosas – Sal – susurró fieramente, la chica se levantó aterrada mientras la rubia tomaba sus cosas y salía por la puerta mientras comenzaba a nevar.

Un portazo asustó a James y Lily quienes habían visto toda la escena desde la ventana, y es que la chica se había abalanzado a Sirius, incluso cuando este le dijo que estaba en una cita y que el no quería nada con nadie por ahora, excepto por su cita. La pareja, (que no era pareja, AÚN) entró a las Tres Escobas y se sentaron junto a Sirius, James se sentó en la mesa ya que no habían mas sillas.

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Esa chica se me abalanzó! ¡Yo no fui, ni siquiera la miré! – Se excusó Sirius al verlos.

- Lo sabemos, Canuto, lo vimos todo desde afuera – Dijo James –

- ¡Que perra! – exclamó la pelirroja ante las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos – Pero si lo es… -

- ¿Y que vas hacer, querido amigo? ¿te vas a quedar soltero para toda la vida? – Preguntó el moreno a su amigo, tratando de hacerlo reír.

- Tengo que ir a buscarla –

- No puedes, te va a matar. – Le dijo Lily –

- Pero tiene razón en que debe ir a verla, amigo ¿por qué no haces tu truco? –

- ¿Qué truco? ¡Todos mis trucos no funcionan con ella! –

- Tu truco, CANUTO – Dijo James recalcando la palabra CANUTO (Palomiz: xD) –

- Ah…mi truco. ¿No se dará cuenta, cierto? – preguntando Sirius apuntando a Lily con los labios –

- Nah…no creo. Pero tienes que esconderte primero, y como sea intenta darle una buena impresión, no te rasques, se ve raro – aconsejo sabiamente James – Y pon tu mejor cara, eso puede que sirva y hace así de repente – Agregó pasándose la mano por la cara. Lily los miró raro tratando de entender de que hablaban.

- Pero tengo olor a whisky – Dijo Sirius oliéndose la camisa.

- Ah, eso es solucionable, Aquamenti. – James lo empapó de agua – Listo. Ahora vete - Sirius salió del bar – Rosmerta, dos cervezas de manteca por favor, querida. – Miró a Lily – Van por mí.

- ¿Tanta confianza? – Preguntó Lily.

- Venimos aquí desde 3º - Contestó dejando ver una sonrisa brillante – Eso no quiere decir que sea un alcohólico – Agregó.

- Si, claro… - suspiró la pelirroja – Y ahora dime, ¿Cuál es el truco? – preguntó mientras un perro grande y negro pasaba corriendo por afuera de su ventana, James miró y sonrío.

- Si sales conmigo, te lo digo. – Contestó coquetamente el moreno.

- No vale la pena – Dijo Lily haciéndose la desinteresada.

Samantha sacó la varita de su bolsillo y comenzó a apuntar a los árboles que la rodeaban, se había adentrado en el bosque para que nadie la viera ni la encontraran. Comenzó a quemar las cortezas de los árboles uno por uno, cuando se calmó un poco se sentó encima de un tronco viejo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos preguntándose porque se había dejado convencer de salir con Sirius.

- Bueno, estaba bajo los efectos de una poción… ¡pero era la poción de la verdad! – Se lamentó mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano. – Pero estaba mal hecha, tal vez le echó algo…aunque yo hice la mitad de la poción. ¡No puede ser que después de tanto tiempo siga igual de boba por él como en 3º! –

La chica se seguía lamentando sola cuando llegó un perro que se sentó frente a ella y la miró con cara de cachorro perdido.

- ¿A ti también te apuñalaron por la espalda? – le preguntó, el "perro" se tapó los ojos con las patas – No tienes collar, ¿tienes dueño? – el perro negó con la cabeza, Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida, cualquiera se sorprendería si un perro le contesta. – Bueno al menos eres inteligente – El perro movió la cabeza indicándole que no mucho, la chica se río – Entonces, no tienes dueño y estás perdido en el bosque, ¿no eres el lobo de los cuentos, cierto? – El perro negó con la cabeza y movió la cola – Entonces, ¿qué dices si te llevo a escondidas a mi colegio y te hago mi mascota? – "Con gusto sería tu perro faldero" pensó Sirius moviendo la cola y bajando las orejas – Pero te tengo que poner un nombre – Comentó pensativamente mientras le rascaba las orejas – Mmm...…¿Canuto? ¡No, Canuto no! ¿Botas?, ¿Negro?, ¿Black? No, Black no. – Miró fijamente al perro - ¿Hocicos? – EL animal movió la cola y le lamió la mano –

- Pero… -

- No –

- Pero, pero… -

- No, no. –

- Pero Deli… -

- No, Remus. Entiende se acabó – Dijo la chica alejándose dos pasos del chico.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Remus alcanzándola – Si ni quiera se lo que… -

- ¡No, no me digas nada! No te quiero ver, no te quiero hablar, nada. – Lo interrumpió la morena mirándolo molesta – Eres igual que todos. Vete, chao, ándate. –

Remus la miró confundido y apenado, aún no entendía que había echo. Primera vez que había conseguido algo con Delilah y ya lo había arruinado, y no supo como.

- Bueno, me iré. Pero… -

- No, ándate. – Dijo la chica dándole la espalda, después de unos segundos se dio media vuelta y vio al chico doblando el pasillo – Remus…- Rezongó tristemente – Tonto Remus y tu tonto hermoso trasero. – Corrió para alcanzarlo. - ¡Remus! – El chico la miró.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡No! ¡Todo es tu culpa y de tu anatomía! ¡Tú y tú trasero! – Gritó la chica apuntándolo.

- Grita más fuerte, que en la sala de astronomía no te oyeron. – El chico pensó en lo que le dijo ella - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi trasero en todo esto? – La chica lo miró y se puso roja de vergüenza, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

- Debes empezar a usar pantalones mas sueltos si quieres estar conmigo – Le dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Remus entre confundido y divertido.

- Porque yo lo digo, ¡ese trasero es mío! –

- No es tuyo, tu terminaste conmigo y mi trasero – Replicó divertido – Mi trasero y yo nos iremos por otros rumbos, ya que tu no nos quieres. – Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, a los dos pasos la miró – Y lo peor es que no tengo idea porque. – Delilah lo miró aguantándose las ganas de llorar y evitando mirarlo.

- No me gusta que te miren, si eres mi novio eres MIO de nadie mas, nadie te puede mirar – Rezongó la chica. Remus la miró con ternura y luego se enojó.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡A mí no me pueden mirar, pero tú puedes dejar que todos esos pervertidos babosos te miren! ¡Y te das incluso el lujo de coquetear con ellos en mis narices! ¿Tú crees que me hace gracia que te miren las piernas cuando pasas o que andes todo el día con la camisa abierta? –

- ¡No está abierta, solo llevo los botones de arriba desabrochados! – Reclamó la chica.

- ¡Está abierta! ¡Yo soy tu novio, solo yo tengo derecho a ver eso! – Remus frunció el ceño – O al menos, era tu novio. –

Delilah lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se apoyó en una pared a llorar (a lo chavo del ocho) y trató de hablar pero sus palabras se confundían con los llantos, o sea, no se le entendía nada. Remus se le acercó, aún enojado.

- Ya… Ya, tranquilízate – Delilah lo miró y sollozó – No es para tanto –

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto? – La chica se limpió las lágrimas - ¡Tú me estás gritando, y no es para bajarme puntos! – se lamentó volviendo a llorar con la pared.

Remus la miró confundido.

- ¿Si todavía me quieres, para que rompiste conmigo? No tiene sentido –

- Lo que hago casi nunca tiene sentido, deberías quererme por eso – Dijo Delilah sin dejar de llorar y sin dejar su pared.

- Suelo quererte por eso, ¡Pero no cuando juegas con mis sentimientos! –

- ¡Y me sigues gritando! – La chica se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas –

Remus se arrodilló junto a ella.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos? – preguntó haciéndole cariño en el pelo.

- Si… pero no me grites, me pone triste – Contestó con la voz cortada.

- Con una condición – Delilah lo miró asustada – Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo sobre esto.

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Que vas a ir al baño de niñas, te vas a limpiar, te vas a arreglar, nos vamos a encontrar en la sala común y vamos a conversar del tema – Delilah se limpió las lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres que use togas gigantes como las de monjas? ¿Además de pantalones debajo? – preguntó asustada. Remus se río.

- Ve a arreglarte, hablamos después – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? No fue mi culpa, ella se me abalanzó. Igual que a Canuto con esa niña… chica…mujer… ¡esa persona! – Lily lo miró sin saber que decir - ¿Lily? Dime algo. –

- Algo –

- Pero Lily… - Dijo apenado mientras hacia circulitos en la mesa con el dedo – No fue mi culpa… Además… No fue mi culpa. –

- Ya, no importa. Si ya fue, olvídalo –

- Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar a ganar mi apuesta? – preguntó emocionado.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Lily lo miró de reojo.

- ¡Porque quiero ver a mi amigo feliz, y tu también quieres ver a tu amiga feliz! Y tenemos que juntarlos y hacer que Sam lo perdone. ¡Nosotros somos testigos de que el no hizo nada! – Agregó más emocionado aún el moreno.

- Si, pero si le decimos que los estuvimos siguiendo se enojará más aún con nosotros. James, ¿qué haremos, entonces? – El chico la miró sorprendido.

- ¿James, ahora me dices James? – Lily se puso roja, tanto que no se distinguía su cara de su pelo y lo observó tímidamente. – Parece que te afectó la cerveza.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó pasando a llevar el vaso haciéndolo caer, Lily miró el vaso – Te apuesto a que puedo tomar mas que tú, sin emborracharme. – James levantó una ceja.

- Ya estás borracha –

- No, todavía no, solo estoy un poco…Emmm…Feliz. – Miró a la camarera - ¡Rosmerta, tráenos whisky! –

- Aún no tienes edad, cariño – Contestó la mujer.

- Vamos, es por mí – Dijo James cerrándole un ojo.

- Si, pero yo digo por la chica que no. –

- Pero yo también quiero whisky – Agregó la pelirroja.

- Está bien, es su dinero. Pero James Potter, si le haces algo a esta niña, que sea fuera de mi local – advirtió Rosmerta. Lily la miró enojada.

- Primero: no soy una niña y Segundo: - pensó por un segundo – No permitiría nunca que ÉL me tocará. – Rosmerta levantó la ceja.

- Querida, están de la mano – James y Lily se miraron y ésta última corrió la mano.

- ¡Suéltame, pervertido! – Gritó escandalizada, luego volvió a mirar a Rosmerta - ¿Y nuestros tragos?

- ¿Sabes Hocicos? – Preguntó la rubia- Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en todo el santo día, primero: dos sicópatas me atacaron, y luego tuve la peor cita de mi vida, con el hombre de mis sueños, pero la peor. Creo que mis mejores citas fueron las que tuve con Remus. – El perro se detuvo en seco y miró a Sam, quien siguió caminando sin darse cuenta - No puedo creer que haya creído que Black haya cambiado. ¿Hocicos? Venga, venga perrito. – Sam siguió caminando junto al perro y negó con la cabeza – No va a cambiar, lleva años siendo así, es típico de niños como él, hijos de padres sicópatas, una familia que no lo toma en cuenta, está obligado a buscar atención en otros lados. Y realmente no debo gustarle tanto como él dice – El perro le ladró – ¡Pero si es verdad! Debo ser algo así como un reto. Soy una de las pocas chicas con las que no ha salido y soy la única, además de su prima, con la que nunca saldría.

Una pelirroja y un moreno salieron de las Tres Escobas junto a una botella de whisky, dejando abandonadas dos botellas vacías en la mesa, ambos iban por la calle tambaleándose, apoyándose el uno en el otro y cantando una alegre canción de navidad.

- Ai wishu a merry chrismas, ay wishu… - James miró a Lily - ¿Sabes, Lily? Te amo. – Lily lo miró y sonrío.

- Lo sé – contestó. Siguieron caminando mientras cantaban, la pelirroja se le acercó y tiernamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. James la miró sorprendido y la tomó de la mano mientras seguían cantando y caminando. El chico se detuvo y la detuvo a ella con él, la miró a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, le sonrío sinceramente y siguieron caminando.

- Entonces, tú vas a taparte un poco más, yo… ¿Qué era lo que querías que hiciera? – Remus la miró confundido-

- Dejar de hacer que las mujeres te miren – contestó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero… ¡Oh por Merlín! – Exclamó sorprendido el chico, Delilah lo miró confundida.

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- ¡Eso pasó! – Remus apuntó y Delilah comenzó a saltar emocionada.

- ¡Que felicidad! – gritó. – Los besos de James son tan…tan, no tienen explicación. Están en mi top 5 de besos, primero los de Sirius. Pero es que Sirius para besar usa todo el cuerpo, uuuuuy – se estremeció pensando en él – Luego James, se ve tan sexy después de salir de un juego de Quiditch, es tan rápido con las manos. Ah si, se me olvidaba – Remus la miró esperando escuchar su nombre - este tipo que es amigo de mi hermano, Nicholas, tan guapo, tan sexy, tan macho, demasiado macho de repente. – El chico la empezó a mirar molesto – ¡Ah y el muggle que conocí en una fiesta! Pero no. Amor libre, luego lo encontré besándose con un tipo que parecía mujer, pero al final era hombre, o por lo menos por su voz parecía hombre. Y luego Remus – dijo con tono soñador – Tan lindo, tan tierno, tan poco hombre, tan niñita para sus cosas. Si sale del clóset sería mi mejor amigo gay, ¡Gracias Merlín por hacérmelo hetero! Ojalá me lo demostrara más seguido. – La chica sintió la mirada furiosa de su novio y se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta – Ups… ¡Ay pero es tu culpa! Si fueras más dominante, más macho alfa estarías dentro de los 3 primeros. No me mires así, te apuesto que tú también tienes tu top 5 de mejores besos, pero de mujeres, porque no creo que hayas probado el amor libre. Y si fuera así, habrá sido con tus amigos ¿no? Entonces debes saber de lo que estoy hablando, es que James y Sirius y James… Y Sirius – la chica comenzó a alucinar con las experiencias que tuvo con los dos chicos, sin darse cuenta de de que había superado todo límite de paciencia de Remus.

Remus se alejó de su novia, tomó a Lily por el cuello de la polera y la arrastró lejos de James ya que era ella quien lo tenía aprisionado contra una pared. Delilah se acercó a Lily y ésta le gritó en el oído "AY WISHU A MERRY CHRISMAS" y luego la abrazó, quedándose dormida en su cuello.

¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó el prefecto a su amigo.

Remus, te amo, pero te amaría más si me devuelves a Lily – reclamó James.

Estás ebrio –

Seguramente, pero ebrio de amor. Ahora devuélveme el objeto de mi afecto –

¡Ella no es un objeto, ni siquiera uno sexual! Es una persona , con derechos y deberes, y tú tienes que respetarla como tal, porqué según la Carta de los Derecho Humanos todas las personas… (y empezó otro monólogo en busca de la liberación femenina)

Remus y James la miraron consternados, luego de unos minutos el prefecto miró a su amigo.

¿Qué le diste? –

Yo le di solamente amor y ella me correspondió – Respondió mirando ilusionado a la pelirroja, quien emitió un sonoro ronquido sin interrumpir el discurso feminista de Delilah.

5 puntos menos.

No sé, me estás mintiendo en algo y ella es menor de edad, no puede beber aún.

Tú también, y no te quitas puntos cuando tomas con nosotros – trató de modular James, con muy poco éxito.

La diferencia es que a mi no se me nota –

¡Gané la apuesta!

¡NO HAS GANADO NINGUNA APUESTA! ¡NO VOY A CORRER DESNUDO POR EL COLEGIO! –Se escandalizó Remus.

¿Correr…desnudo, por el colegio? – interrumpió Delilah –

Las mujeres son un objeto sexual, ¡aprovechémonos del…del sexo bonito! – Gritó James, tratando de desviar la atención.

Gracias, ¡pero no! No somos un objeto sexual… - siguió con su monólogo de liberación femenina.

No tú, gran tonto peludo. Hablo de la apuesta con ella – dijo apuntando a la pelirroja – Tendrá salir conmigo, tendrá que salir conmigo – comenzó a cantar hasta que se le cayeron los lentes – Recógelos – exigió a Remus, quien tuvo la intención de pisarlos – Por favor, si me agacho vomitaré.

Ya, toma – dijo entregándoselos.

Sam apareció con un gran perro negro siguiéndola, quien le gruñó a Remus.

¿Y qué les pasa a éstas? – preguntó la rubia mirando a sus amigas.

¿Cierto, Sam? –

¿ah? –

Que las mujeres no somos objetos, y merecemos ser tratadas con respeto – dijo Delilah tratando de que no se le cayera su amiga mientras ella movía sus brazos.

Sí, díselo a ese Black hijo de su madre (Tití: y eso ya es decir mucha cosa) – el perro agachó la cabeza – Tú que pareces ser el único sobrio aquí, ¿qué está pasando? Sé que Delilah está con uno de sus ataques de emancipación femenina, pero ¿y esos dos?

Es una larga historia, pero creo que están ebrios – respondió el castaño.

Ebrio de amor – James miró al perro - ¡Hola cachorro! – se tapó la boca con las manos, agarró a Remus y le dijo al oído - ¡Ella no sabe! – susurró mirando casi de forma esquizofrénica a todas partes.

¡Déjame! –

Pero ella no sabe, no se lo digas, nuestro secreto, mi precioso – susurró con cara de loco –

¿Qué le pasa? –

Estoy ebrio de amor… y de whisky de fuego – contestó James, miró el suelo y encontró la última botella que habían sacado - ¡Le queda un conchito!

Remus se dio cuenta de quién era el perro, y lo miró como preguntando ¿Y tú qué haces así? El animal rascó una de las botas de la rubia y ésta se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cara del can, éste miró con burla al prefecto mientras la niña le preguntaba qué le pasaba al "cachorro" y éste le lamió la cara moviendo la cola.

¡Ay, baboso! – dijo la chica - ¿Les gusta mi nueva mascota? –

Si supieras – contestaron Remus y James al unísono mirando con odio al perro –

¡Es adorable! – dijo Delilah – Porque los perros no solo son el mejor amigo del hombre, sino que también de la mujer, porque somos personas y tenemos los mismos derechos, ¿por qué usan el concepto "perra" para ofender a una mujer y decirle "perro" a un hombre no ofende, ah? Oye, perro, ven para acá – le dijo a Remus.

Primero que todo, si me vas a decir como un animal, dime "lobo".

¿Seguro que ella no tomó nada? – preguntó Sam mirando divertida a su amiga.

A estas alturas no estoy seguro de nada – contestó Remus mientras tomaba en brazos a Lily – Ya, vamos antes de que McGonagall los encuentre en este estado, y creo que no podemos entrar animales al castillo – dijo mirando con odio al can.

No importa, usaré un pasadizo –

El único fruto del amor, es la banaaaanaa es la banaaaanaaaa – comenzó a desafinar James mientras le bailaba a Delilah, quien se largo a reír y lo siguió en el baile.

Ya, vamos – Remus alejó a Delilah de su amigo – No te acerques a él en ese estado –

Me he acercado a él en peores condiciones – el prefecto la miró enojado – Estaba vomitando y tirado en el suelo, eso es peor que esto, al menos ahora canta.

¿Y tú por qué me gruñiste? – preguntó el prefecto a Sirius.

Porqué Sam le dijo a Hocicos que tú fuiste la mejor cita de su vida – contestó mirándolo con odio –

Peter entró a la pieza y se unió a la conversación de sus amigos.

¿qué pasó? – preguntó

Tú no me puedes decir nada, porque este idiota está en el primer lugar del top 5 de los mejores besos de MI novia – le contestó a Peter apuntando a Sirius –

¿Ah sí? Entonces, te gano por una cabeza…o por una lengua – comentó el moreno.

No, el segundo es James – refunfuñó Remus.

O sea, primero Sirius, luego yo, después tú – Dijo James

No, yo estoy quinto – refunfuñó el prefecto - ¡Porque soy muy tierno!

Los otros tres se pusieron a reír, mientras James tomaba un chaleco y se lo amarraba a la cintura como si fuera una falda y comenzaba a caminar contoneándose como una mujer.

¡Miren, soy Remus y uso faldita! – El moreno se tropezó y cayó al suelo –

Los demás lo miraron, Peter tomó un cojín y se lo tiró, luego se sentó encima de este.

¿y por qué soy el primero? ¿Qué te dijo de mi? ¿En qué soy bueno? Necesito saber para aprender – Sirius miró entusiasmado y burlesco al prefecto.

No te diré nada –

¡Soy Remus y soy muy niñita! – Gritó James desde abajo del cojín.

¡Ya, cállense! – Grito enojado

¡Ay, le salió lo golfa! – dijo Sirius divertido – Pero, ¿qué dijo? ¿Es la lengua? ¿son las manos? –

No, las manos son de James – contestó enojado Remus.

¡Eeeeeh! ¡Tengo las manos más rápidas de todo Hogwarts! ¡Tengo las manos más rápidas de todo Oeste! – celebró James, aún ebrio, haciendo la forma de pistolas con sus manos.

¿Y yo? – volvió a preguntar Sirius, sacando de quicio a su amigo.

¡TÚ TE CALLAS PORQUE BESAS CON TODO EL CUERPO! – Gritó enojado Remus parándose

Sirius se paró, muy afeminado, y lo tomó de la camisa de forma coqueta.

¡Ay, tú también quieres probar! – dijo coquetamente (Tití: a ver, calmémonos esto no es un fic SiriusxRemus. Palomiiz: Tengo miedo, siempre los minos guapos o salen gay o están casados! Esto del mal ojo Tití: Aunque no sería tan malo un fic SiriusxRemus :L Palomiiz: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUU! NO! No los hagamos Gays! )

¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero ser parte del amor libre! ¡Vete con tu amor libre por otro lado! – Remus se alejó de él – Necesito juntarme con gente normal

Recuerda que tú no eres normal, amigo. Eres el más raro de todos, a nosotros no nos sale cola – Comentó James risueño

¡Mentira! – agregó Sirius – A ti te salen cuernos.

Oh, verdad. –

Perrito, perrito, perrito – se escuchó la voz de Sam en la escalera.

Cuchito, cuchito, cuchito. –

¡Estamos buscando a un perro, no a un gato! – Gritó Sam

Ay pero tú dices perro, yo digo gato, papa o patata, apuesto que Lily diría… - pensó por unos segundos- ¡Sapo! – dijo Delilah

En el estado en que está, no lo dudo –

¡Ay me encanta la Lily ebria! ¡Es mucho más divertida que la Lily sobria y perfecta! ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacerla tomar más seguido, ¿qué te parece mañana? –

Mañana hay clases. ¡Ya ayúdame a buscar a mi perro! – Dijo Sam volviendo a llamar a su perro.

Venga perrito, tengo queso para que comas.

Sirius se escondió en el baño y salió como perro y se acercó a Sam.

¿Por qué tenían a mi perro?

¡Porque estoy ebrio! – respondió James, se sacudió debajo del cojín y tomó a Peter de las solapas del chaleco – Ella no sabe nada – susurró, nuevamente, con cara de loco – no sabe nada, no se lo digas, mi precioso. – Peter comenzó a reírse y no lo tomó en serio. El perro dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Sam y rascó su cabeza en la pierna de Sam mientras movía la cola, ladró y gruñó a Remus como diciendo "no te le acerques, es mía" y bajaron las escaleras juntos.

No he visto a Sirius desde que salió contigo – agregó Delilah pensativamente

Que se pudra – dijo Sam sin darle mayor importancia, pero con una mirada asesina que preocupó al animal y subieron al cuarto de las niñas, que para su sorpresa, el perro pudo subir. "De haber sabido esto antes…" Pensó Sirius recostándose a los pies de la cama de Sam, quien lo llamó para que se acostará a su lado "Esto de ser bestia tiene sus ventajas" pensó mientras le lamía la cara a la niña.

...

Lily: me duele la cabeza :S

James: Venga para acá que yo la cuido!

Lily: NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!

Delilah: pero si la que lo tocó fuiste tú.

Lily: CÁLLATE! Y no hablen tan fuerte :S

Sam: tu eres la que está gritando

Remus: Aún no entiendo que tengo que hacer para que no te enojes, Delilah.

Delilah: Dejar de ser tan sexy, o mejor no, sino no tendrías gracia y serías como una amiga más

Sirius y Sam (al unísono): Así que saliste del clóset, Remus

Sam: TÚ NO ME HABLES! (le grita a Sirius, quien se pone a llorar en un rincón)

Remus: y yo soy la niñita...

Delilah: ¿cuál es el punto de ofender tratando a la gente de niñita? Ser niñita no tiene de malo, ¿Cómo crees que llegué a ser lo que soy sino fue a través de ser una niñita linda y tierna?

Sam: siendo una bruta

Delilah: Una niñita bruta.

Tití: ya cállense! Nos despedimos y dejen reviews! O sino Lily no se va a comer con James.

Palomiiz: Siiiii! y dejen reviews!

James: aún estoy ebrio...De amor!

Remus, Sirius, Lily, Sam y Delilah: CÁLLATE!

Chaaao!


	11. Cumpleaños y Sorpresas

Cumpleaños y Sorpresas

- Pero, ¿entiendes? No es tan complicado, ¿o sí? – el perro dio a entender que más o menos – Lo sé, es raro. Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien que me entendería o que me escuchara tan atentamente, porque Delilah, ni soñarlo y a Lily si le hablo de él, lo único que logramos sacar son sus defectos. – Sam miró de reojo a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que la más ruidosa de sus amigas la estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en su cara, entre miedo y risa. Al entrar a la pieza rió nerviosamente.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres que te lleve a enfermería? ¿O a San Mungo? – preguntó asustada. Recobrando la soltura le dijo – Oye, pero si fui yo la que tuvo contacto directo con un hombre lobo. Como sea, ¿qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó Delilah sentándose a cierta distancia del perro, que empezaba a parecerle familiar, y de su amiga.

- No sé, supongo que nada. No es que sea la gran cosa – contestó indiferente la rubia –

- ¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa? – Gritó asustando al perro - ¡HELLO! ¡O seaaaa! ¡Onda, cumples 17! ¡Al fin eres mayor de edad, DUH! ¿Me explico, o no? –

- O sea, si galla (galla= tía = tipa=amiga=mina=mujer=persona), pero no tienes que ponerlo en términos tan complicados – dijo Sam imitando su tono.

- No eran necesarias las imitaciones – comentó rezongando – Pero, es una fecha importante. Piensa, al fin podrás hacer cositas que tus papás no te dejarían hacer y sin cargo de consciencia – el perro levantó las orejas y movió la cola alegre – Ves, hasta Sirius lo entiende.

- Se llama "Hocicos" –

Delilah miró al perro y se tapó la boca, lo apuntó y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron, se paró, dio tres vueltas en un mismo punto, salió de la habitación, volvió a entrar, repitió la misma operación y salió corriendo a la pieza de los chicos. Sirius, que se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto, salió detrás de ella.

- Okey… Ahora ya nadie me quiere escuchar – dijo Sam al ver que estaba sola en la pieza.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Tú! – Apuntó a James - ¡Tú lo sabías! – Delilah se tiró encima de su amigo y lo sacudió encima de la cama - ¡Sabías todo! -

- ¿Qué cosa sabía? – Preguntó asustado con los lentes en el cuello, la miró fijamente luego de arreglarse los lentes y se tapó la boca – Tú también lo sabes, no digas nada, es un secreto, mi precioso secreto – susurró, haciéndose burla a sí mismo – Ahora, bájate, ¿te diste cuenta de que estás encima mío, en una posición que tu novio no aprobaría? – Delilah miró a Remus y luego a James. –

- Con tal de que te este golpeando, no hay problema – dijo Remus divertido.

- Que buen amigo eres, Lunático –

- Tú también sabías, y no me lo dijiste, ya me estás guardando secretos otra vez. – Rezongó la chica, sin bajarse de James.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el prefecto.

Sirius entró como Hocicos a la pieza, volviendo a la normalidad en frente de todos, miró pensativamente la escena.

- Esto me recuerda a una película… ¿porno? ¡Lo que sea! ¡Delilah te tienes que quedar callada! ¿No ves que al fin estoy logrando entenderla? Me dice cosas buenas de mi, que yo ni siquiera sabía, y otras peores que tampoco sabía. – Explicó Sirius.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar? – preguntó Remus. Los tres comenzaron a explicar, gritando uno más fuerte que el otro, su versión de los hechos.

- ¡Mi precioso! – gritó James.

- Por eso volví a ser un perro… - Dijo Sirius.

- ¡Y el perro le asentía y yo no entendía nada! – Agregó Delilah, comenzando a moverse animadamente encima de James mientras movía sus brazos para explicar lo que decía.

- ¡SILENCIO! – (Tití: aunque no lo crean las lectoras, el que los calló fue James. Palomiiz: Esto va a ser muy chistoso xD) – Delilah, ¿te puedes bajar? Ya me estás empezando a perturbar. En otra situación, "All night long, baby" pero, no quiero cometer una atrocidad en frente de mis amigos y menos con la novia de uno de ellos. Así que, bájate. – terminó de decir con cara de sufrimiento.

- ¿No era la correa? – Se tapó la boca sorprendida y corrió hasta donde estaba Remus. James la miró y comenzó a reír a coro con Sirius.

- Entonces… de lo que entendí y de lo que sabía es que tú te convertiste en perro después de que tu cita fracasó y la fuiste a ver así para que no te golpeara, y ella te adoptó como su mascota y te cuenta sus cosas. Y Deli te descubrió y no quiere que la perviertas ni a ella ni a Sam porque ahora está hablando con animales. ¿Pero de qué te quejas, si ya hablas con estos dos todos los días? – preguntó a Delilah su novio.

- No era su correa… Y yo que creía que era una correa muy gruesa – lamentó la chica, roja como un tomate.

- Volviendo al punto, me da lo mismo lo que tú hagas con tu animagismo ilegal, pero no te acerques a mi novia. – Amenazó Remus.

- ¡Ni a la mía! – Agregó James y antes de que le dijeran algo – ¡A la que será mi novia!

- Está bien, pero dile a tu novia que se vista en el baño, porque hay cosas que uno, como hombre y que como perro igual se notan y no se pueden controlar. – comentó Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Delilah, quien volvió a enrojecer y se escondió detrás de su novio, quien también estaba rojo pero de rabia. – Bueno, yo me voy, dejé a una rubia hablando sola así que debo volver. – se dio media vuelta, se convirtió en perro y salió.

- ¡Epa! ¡Sólo con esa niña, no! – la chica corrió hasta la puerta, seguida de su novio. –

- ¿Y ahora qué hago con esto? – Dijo James mirando a su "amiguito" - ¡A la ducha se ha dicho! ¿Y si me tiro al lago? Mmm… Una ducha fría no más. Rayos, Delilah, ¿por qué no te llamas Lily y no eres pelirroja? –

- ¿Remus? – preguntó una cabeza pelirroja asomándose por la puerta. James tomó una almohada y rápidamente se la puso sobre su amigo. - ¿Qué te pasa, Potter?

- Mmm...… - dijo mirándola, buscando un tema de conversación. La pelirroja lo miró con cara de circunstancia - ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué van a hacer para el cumpleaños de Sam? Como es viernes, deberíamos hacerle una fiesta. ¿Qué opinas? Yo creo que sí. Que sea algo divertido, como disfraces. ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! ¡Los disfraces son divertidos, y no me verías la cara! Aunque yo espero verte la cara. Sé que soy una vergüenza, ¿puedes irte, por favor? – Lily pestañeó dos veces, se dio vuelta y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

- Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños? – preguntó, nuevamente, Delilah acurrucada contra su novio.

- Nada – dijo Sam, con Hocicos acurrucado contra ella.

- ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta de disfraces? – preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en un sillón - ¿Y a James qué le pasó? – pensó en voz alta.

- Está caliente porque me senté encima de él y comencé a moverme – respondió la morena. La pelirroja pestañeó dos veces y se fue. – Pero si eso pasó – El perro movió la cola, la rubia no supo que decir. Sintieron unos gritos que venían de la pieza de chicos, subieron rápidamente y se encontraron con la lucha de almohadas más extraña del mundo.

- ¡James, suéltala! – gritó Frank forcejeando por una almohada que tenía el merodeador en su cara.

- ¡No lo merezco! ¡Déjame matarme tranquilo! –

- ¡¿Si tú te matas quién va a ganar el partido de Quiditch? –

- Buen punto, puedo matarme después – reflexionó sacándose la almohada, miró a sus amigos que estaba riéndose en la puerta –

- ¡Va a haber fiestas de disfraces! ¿Cierto? – dijo Delilah. Sam asintió con la cabeza desganada.

- ¡Devuélveme esa almohada! – Gritó desesperado James - ¡Ahora sí que me suicido!

- ¿Y de qué nos vamos a disfrazar? – preguntó James luego de esparcir la noticia de fiesta por todo el colegio, sin que, por supuesto, Sam se enterara.

- Yo me encargo de tu disfraz – le dijo Delilah a Remus, quien la miró asustado. - ¿Y ustedes? –

- Yo pensaba disfrazarme de muggle – contestó Peter buscando la aprobación de sus amigos.

- Bueno – comentó Sirius, sin darle mucha importancia – No importa lo que me ponga, me veré bien igual – dijo con soberbia. Lily bajó las escaleras y cruzó en frente del grupo, saludando con la mano a Remus y Delilah, luego salió por el cuadro.

- Aaah… - suspiró James – Yo sería su príncipe… - El resto se miró y comenzaron a reír.

- Uuuuy… Si estás dispuesto a disfrazarte de príncipe, yo la disfrazo a ella de princesa – dijo Delilah. – Después de todo, todos deben ir acorde a su pareja. ¿Quieres que te disfrace a ti también, Sirius?

- ¿Cuál es tu afán de disfrazar a todo el mundo? – Preguntó divertido Sirius – Y no es necesario, si quieres que vaya acorde de mi pareja yo averiguaré de que se disfrazará ella. – Fue a la pieza de los chicos, volvió como perro y se dirigió a la pieza de las chicas seguido por Delilah. James le dedicó una mirada de odio.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Preguntó Remus, mirando a su amigo.

- Maldito perro sarnoso, claro, él puede hacerse pasar por una mascota de casa en cambio yo no puedo, yo y mis malditos cuernos – Alegó enojado – ¡No podía ser un gato, no podía ser una lechuza, no podía ser por último un sapo! Nooo, tenía que ser el noble ciervo, ese maldito gigantón, ¡cornudo más encima! …

Delilah entró a la pieza siguiendo al perro.

- Yo voy a ser súper heroína – dijo entusiasmada Mary.

- Yo lo voy a hablar con Frank, tiene que coordinar su disfraz con el mío – comentó Alice.

- Yo no pienso ir con nada – agregó Sam acariciando al perro.

- ¡¿No vas a ir con nada? ¿Serás Eva? – gritó asustada Delilah, a lo que el perro ladró y movió la cola.

- Nah, me refiero a que no me voy a disfrazar –

- ¡Te tienes que disfrazar! ¡Nosotras tres nos disfrazaremos de PRINCESAS! – dictó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Princesas? – preguntaron al unísono Sam y Lily.

- Sí. Y punto final. –

- No, como princesa no. Prefiero ir de Eva a de princesa – dijo la rubia.

- Yo estaría dispuesta a ir de princesa, si las tres vamos de princesas, no pienso hacer el ridículo sola – Dijo Lily parándose al baño.

- Tú disfrázate como quieras, la cosa es que Lily crea que iremos de princesas y así ella vaya de princesa – le explicó Delilah a Sam – ¡Lo que es yo voy a ir de Caperucita Roja, y Remus será mi lobo feroz!

- Pero si de feroz no tiene nada, se asusta con su propia sombra – comentó la rubia, el perro hizo algo parecido a una risa.

- ¡Ay déjalo! Malvada vampira –

- ¡Eso! Voy a ir de vampira chupasangre – Dijo Sam.

- Con tal de que no chupes otras cosas… - comentó la morena recibiendo un cojinazo de parte de su amiga - ¡Como dulces, que te hacen mal porque te salen caries! – "Vampiro será" pensó Sirius "Me voy a ver bien".

Llegado el dichoso viernes 02 de noviembre de la fiesta, luego de clases, todas las habitaciones eran un caos, a la fiesta asistirían desde niños de primero hasta gente de otras casas. Sí, era un desastre. Sirius se hallaba disfrutando del espectáculo en la pieza de niñas (Palomiiz: mmmm… pillín pillín!) mientras ellas daban vueltas en busca de sus cosas y él esperaba que su rubia saliera del baño.

- Ya, fuera, fuera. Vete de aquí, perro pulgoso – Lo echó Delilah, recibiendo un cariñoso gruñido – ¡No me gruñas! Te voy a acusar con Sam – El perro salió y se metió debajo de la cama de la rubia, mientras ésta salía del baño solo envuelta en una toalla. El can intentó no mirar, pero no pudo. Mientras la rubia se acercaba, se tropezó con el típico desorden de unas niñas preparándose para ir a una fiesta, dejando caer su toalla. - ¡Tápate! – gritó escandalizada la morena.

- Ay si somos puras niñas – dijo recogiendo la toalla y cubriéndose – El único macho es Hocicos.

- Exacto, ya, vístete – Comentó la morena mientras el perro salía debajo de la cama con los ojos como plato, evidentemente perturbado y salía de la pieza.

Sirius entró a la habitación de chicos, aún como perro, se transformó, tambaleó unos pasos hasta la primera cama que encontró y se derrumbó allí.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó Remus.

- Acabo de ver a un ángel – respondió con la mirada perdida.

- ¡¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco príncipe? ¡Hasta tengo una espada! – Dijo James saliendo del baño, desenvainando su varita cubierta de papel aluminio. - ¿Por qué éste tiene más cara de tonto que de lo normal? – preguntó mirando a su amigo.

- Acabo de ver un ángel – respondió nuevamente.

- ¿Estabas en la pieza de las niñas? ¡¿No viste a Lily, cierto? –

- La toalla… ¡Se cayó! – Comentó con cara de bobo – Se cayó, solo se cayó. Es tan bella, tan… -

- No creo que haya sido Lily, llegaría molestando si hubiera sido Lily – dijo Remus calmando a James quien estaba a punto de hechizar con su "espada" a su amigo. El prefecto le pegó en la cabeza a Sirius para que despertara – Ya, anda a arreglarte. No querrás llegar tarde al cumpleaños de tu, "ángel".

- Se cayó… - Siguió diciendo Sirius mientras caminaba al clóset en busca de su disfraz, en eso entró el torbellino Delilah.

- ¡Tápense, no quiero ver nada que no corresponda! ¡Ese pervertido, le dije que se fuera! – Dijo la chica apuntando a Sirius que no se dio por enterado - ¡Toma, aquí está tu disfraz! Ahora, practica tu rugido. – Le pasó un disfraz de lobo feroz a Remus – Y aquí está la nariz – agregó pasándole una nariz de cartón con elástico – Te verás tan rudo – comentó soñadoramente - ¡Ya, salgan del baño, debo vestirme! – dijo echando a todos los chicos que lo estaban usando.

- Hay una chica desnuda aquí, y no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes – comentó Peter apuntando a Sirius (quien seguía igual de tonto) y a James (aún jugando con su "espada").

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Delilah? – preguntó Lily, llevando un abrigo que cubría su disfraz, desde la puerta justo cuando Remus terminaba de disfrazarse. – Ya están todos abajo y no quiero salir así, sola.

- ¡¿Por qué todas entran sin llamar? – Dijo Remus mientras se volteaba - ¿Y tú por qué te estás maquillando? – le preguntó a Sirius, quien ya había despertado y se arreglaba.

- Soy un vampiro, se supone que somos pálidos y ojerosos y con la boca roja. ¿Cómo se usa esto? – Preguntó mirando un lápiz labial – Evans, tú eres mujer, ¿no? ¿Sabes cómo se usa esto? Solo quedo así de pintado después de besuquearme con alguien. – Lily suspiró y se acercó a ayudarlo - ¡Conviérteme en un vampiro! –

- ¡Soy un vampiro y me maquillo! ¡Qué miedo que doy! ¡Ahora ponte una falda y sale a bailar con plumas! – se burló James –

- ¿Y tú qué eres? – preguntó Lily.

- Soy tu… - fue a contestar alegre el merodeador, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por un…

- ¡SALÍ! – Gritó Delilah desde la puerta del baño, vestida de Caperucita Roja sexy, o sea una minifalda roja y medias negras, un corsé y una capita, ambos rojos, pero al ver a su amiga se tapó la boca - ¡Tú no has visto nada! – dijo moviendo los brazos a lo pingüino de Madagascar (Palomiiz: Sip, imagínense la película. Tití: No se me ocurre nada… (8)) y volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

- ¡Ya vas a ver! – dijo Lily saliendo enojada de la pieza.

- …Príncipe azul - terminó la frase James, mirando triste el piso.

Frank apostado ante el retrato de la señora gorda, con su disfraz de guardia musculoso, revisaba la entrada de los "invitados". James y Sirius llegaron con sus respectivos disfraces de príncipe azul y vampiro sexy, y le entregaron cada uno una lista.

- Por ningún motivo dejes entrar a estas personas – dijo James.

- Claro, majestad – contestó Frank, mirando las listas – Son solo niñas – indicó consternado.

- Y tampoco dejes entrar a esta gente – Delilah le entregó una lista y se fue. Los dos merodeadores la siguieron para reunirse con el resto del grupo y cantar el "Cumpleaños Feliz" en medio de la gran masa de gente y de bulla.

De alguna forma la Caperucita, rompiendo todo esquema, se rapto al Lobo feroz y nadie supo a dónde fueron a dar los dos.

Sam, ya que nadie de su grupo le prestaba mucha atención, había comenzado a bailar con un muchacho de otra casa. Una sombra oscura se acercó a la pareja y le hizo una mueca al muchacho para que se fuera.

- Me resultas muy apetecible – dijo al oído de la rubia, apartando un mechón coquetamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, quien se dio vuelta y pudo ver el porqué de la frase.

- ¿Delilah te dijo que vinieras así? – preguntó intentando alejarse.

- No, me enteré solito. – contestó tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacía él, sin poder mirarla a la cara, concentrado un poquito más abajo. – Vamos, baila conmigo. ¿Qué daño te hará?

- Primero: estoy acá arriba, no es necesario que mires el escote. – Sirius cerró los ojos e intentó levantar la mirada, cosa que no logró – Segundo: Si no me sueltas, no puedo bailar.

- Entonces, es que nunca has bailado pegado. – Replicó el moreno, al fin levantando la vista. – Deberías probarlo. – dijo comenzando a bailar con ella.

- Bailas bien, Black – comentó, algo cohibida, la rubia.

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que bailan bien? – le susurró al oído, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara, luego le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. (Tití: aaay! Yo quiero uno como ese… Palomiiz: Yo quiero desaparecer con el lobo feroz :B )

Lily estaba sentada, ya sin el abrigo, pensando mil y una formas de matar a sus amigas. De repente notó como una varita cubierta de papel aluminio trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud, se dio cuenta de que el único tonto que envolvería su varita en papel aluminio se acercaba a ella.

- Vengo a rescataros de este cruel monstruo llamado Aburrimiento – Dijo James haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a la pelirroja, quien lo miró perpleja. - ¿Puedo ofreceros algo? ¿Tal vez una copa de licor? No, mejor no, la última vez que tomaste perdiste la consciencia. – Lily intentó replicar, pero el merodeador la interrumpió – Tal vez, si me concede una pieza de baile os pueda rescatar.

- Si dejas de hablar así, bailaré contigo – contestó Lily indiferente. - ¿Qué se supone que eras?

- ¡Tu príncipe azul! – respondió alzando la "espada".

- Así que por eso debía venir como princesa – James le sonrío – Ya, bailemos.

La chica se levantó de la mano del merodeador y comenzaron a bailar. James comenzó torpemente ya que no se atrevía a tocarla.

- Así – dijo Lily tomando las manos del chico, colocándolas en su cintura - ¿Ves? No muerdo ni nada. – El chico le sonrío nerviosamente.

Comenzaron a bailar, cada vez más cerca. Él apoyo su frente en la de ella cuando una nueva canción comenzó y suavemente le apartó un mechón de su rostro, acariciándolo de paso. La chica apoyo una mano el pecho de él sin querer alejarlo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, dejándose llevar. James siguió acariciando su cabello y comenzó a cantarle al oído dulcemente.

- Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me… I don't want to leave her now. – Lily se estremeció al escucharlo, alzó la vista y vio como él la miraba con ternura, se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Apúrate – exigió la morena.

- Pero es que esta nariz que me diste… ¡Arg! – Delilah tomó la nariz de cartón y se la sacó a la fuerza. –

- ¿Ahora me das un beso? –

- Todos los que tú quieras – contestó Remus tomándola por la cintura, besándola con pasión. La chica se separó de él.

- ¿Cómo estarán las niñas? – preguntó preocupada. El prefecto la miró como diciendo "No ahora". – No importa – Se acercó a él y comenzó a hacer circulitos en el pecho del joven. – Oye… Tú, ¿tú me quieres, así como en serio? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Mírame, ¿tú crees que dejaría a otra hacerme esto? – Delilah lo miró sin entender – Te amo más que a mí misma felicidad, que por cierto, eres tú. – La chica ahogó un suspiro y lo volvió a besar.

Pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, McGonagall recibió quejas de los otros jefes de casas acerca de que sus alumnos no habían vuelto de una supuesta fiesta en la casa de Gryffindor, de la cual ella no tenía conocimientos. Así que se encaminó con pantuflas y bata a sacar a toda la supuesta gente que estaba en su casa y que no debería estar ahí. Al llegar, entró echa una furia, ni siquiera tuvo que decir la contraseña ya que su semblante lo decía todo.

- ¡LOS QUE NO SEAN DE GRYFFINDOR SE VAN DE INMEDIATO! – Gritó mientras un aluvión humano se abalanzaba sobre la puerta - ¡SÉPTIMO, AQUÍ! ¡TODOS LOS DEMÁS, A SUS CAMAS! – Otro aluvión humano se abalanzó sobre las escaleras, dejando la sala común prácticamente vacía. Sólo dos alumnos de séptimo se presentaron ante su profesora – Usted – apuntó a Mary – A su habitación – la chica subió sin pensarlo dos veces – Pettigrew, ¿Qué sabes de esto? – El chico trató de explicar pero entre tartamudeos y palabras confusas y la explicación nerviosa, la profesora solo entendió "Sirius, James y cumpleaños de Sam y disfraces". - ¿Y dónde están los prefectos de séptimo? – Nuevamente comenzó con el escaso entendimiento que solo le permitió comprender "Lobo y Princesa". Al pasear la vista por la habitación pudo distinguir el porqué de "Princesa", pero no pudo comprender lo de "Lobo", no era luna llena. - ¡POTTER! ¡SEÑORITA EVANS! – Gritó sorprendida. La chica separó abruptamente el beso entre ella y el merodeador, enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos, le dio una cachetada a James y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Y yo que creía que esto iba bien – le dijo el merodeador a McGonagall mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

- ¿Dónde está su compañero? – Preguntó tratando de controlar su enojo.

- ¿Cuál de todos? Tengo muchos compañeros, allí hay un par – Señalando al musculoso guardaespaldas Frank con su traje inflado junto a su novia, la superestrella en peligro Alice.

- ¿Está ebrio, Potter? –

- Solo de amor – contestó soñadoramente. McGonagall lo fulminó con la mirada – No, no lo estoy. Créame que no he tomado hoy, o ayer. –

- ¡Longbottom y compañía! ¡Sepárense ahora mismo y vuelvan cada uno a sus habitaciones! – Longbottom y compañía se dieron un último beso y volvieron a sus habitaciones. – Muy bien, Potter, ¿dónde está Black? – James la miró y luego miró al sillón del que salió un suspiro nada masculino. - ¡SIRIUS BLACK! – Apareció una pierna con tacones altos, haciendo que James se doblara de la risa – No te rías, Potter. ¡SIRIUS!

- Estoy aquí, cariño, aún no necesitas gritar – se le escuchó decir a Sirius. Notó que estaba todo muy silencioso - ¿Y la música? – El chico se levantó un poco para ver que había pasado, dejando ver una cabellera rubia y ondulada muy conocida, pero no duró mucho ya que dos brazos lo agarraron de atrás del cuello y lo tiraron.

- ¿Samantha Anderson? – preguntó perpleja la profesora. Las mismas manos que habían atraído a Black lo empujaron lejos del sillón. –

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – Sirius se paró preocupado, con mucho maquillaje rojo en su rostro y su cuello, vio a McGonagall y por primera vez se asustó. Trató de decir algo en su defensa, pero le resultó imposible.

Sam se paró, se acomodó un poco la ropa dejando ver que ella también tenía maquillaje rojo por toda la piel que se veía.

- Aaaah, el maquillaje rojo era para marcar territorio – Llegó a la conclusión James y luego recibió un golpe de parte del "vampiro" - ¡Oye, tengo una espada! – dijo apuntándolo con su varita aún envuelta en aluminio.

- ¡Sáquele el aluminio a la varita, por Merlín! – Pidió impactada la profesora.

- ¡Por Merlín, no! Ni lo conozco y voy a hacer cosas por él… - Protestó el merodeador.

- Potter – miró amenazante la profesora. El chico agachó la cabeza y le sacó el aluminio a su varita. – Señorita Anderson, ¿está ebria? –

- No estoy segura – contestó confundida la rubia. – Pero no me puede decir nada, soy mayor de edad.

- En ese caso, Sam se habría aprovechado de Sirius, el aún es menor de edad. – Reflexionó en voz alta James – Abusaron deshonestamente de ti – le dijo a su amigo - ¿Cómo se siente? – Sirius lo miró como queriendo decirle "¿Quieres callarte?".

- Ya que lo único que entendí de su compañero Pettigrew fueron sus tres nombres, están castigados. – Dijo, cansada, la profesora – Acá faltan dos, ¿dónde están Lupin y Carpinacci? – preguntó. Sam se miró con Sirius y ambos miraron a James, quien se encogió de hombros. Los tres negaron con la cabeza – Bueno, ya que no estaban aquí no los puedo culpar. Ustedes tres ayudarán a los elfos en la cocina durante todo el fin de semana, ahora vayan a dormir. – La profesora giró hacía el cuadro. Sam se le acercó a McGonagall, miró a Sirius quien le respondió la mirada y se enrojeció.

- Profesora, por favor, no me deje cerca de Black. No podría soportarme. Por favor, no le pido que baje la intensidad del castigo, solo que sea en otro lugar. –

- Bueno, tendrá que limpiar los nidales de las lechuzas – La profesora salió de la sala común.

Sirius subió corriendo a la habitación de chicos y bajo como perro.

- ¡Mira a quien encontré! – Exclamó James al ver a su amigo perruno, el cuál corrió hacía la rubia y subió con ella las escaleras a la habitación de chicas.

El merodeador subió a su habitación, tenía que pensar muchas cosas, como porqué Lily lo había besado y después lo había abofeteado. A pesar de ser un experto en citas, no entendía a las mujeres. Escuchó un ruido raro del clóset de Remus, pero se hallaba muy cansado como para investigar, así que se echó sobre la cama con ropa y se durmió.

Delilah abrió un ojo y vio a James mirándola picaronamente, cerró el ojo, lo volvió a abrir y esta vez vio a Sirius riéndose de ella. Abrió los dos ojos y miró a su alrededor y notó que también Peter y Frank la estaban mirando, volteó su rostro hacia el pecho desnudo de Remus y empezó a reír nerviosamente (¡porque sí! Está acostada con Remus).

- Ya Delilah, no me hagas cosquillas – dijo medio dormido el prefecto, quien abrió los ojos y se encontró siendo observado por todos sus compañeros de habitación – Mierda… -

- ¡Oh, palabrotas! – comentó James haciéndose el inocente. - ¿Lo pasaste bien en el clóset, Lunático?

- Ni nosotros somos tan descarados de despertar con mujeres en la habitación – Agregó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

- Pero si no hicimos nada – se excusó Delilah – Ni siquiera me pudo sacar el corsé.

- ¡Delilah! – rugió Remus, sentándose en la cama.

- ¡Ay, tápate, tápate! – Dijo James tirándole un cojín a su amigo – No necesitamos ver tus cicatrices sexys. – Frank lo miró sin entender mucho y sin querer entender, ya que la resaca no lo dejaba pensar.

- Ya, niña, ándate o si no te vamos a violar en grupo porque todos quedamos necesitados – Amenazó James poniendo cara de sicópata a su amiga, quien lo miró espantada y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

- Díganle que se cubra – dijo Frank tratando de no mirarla. Remus le pasó una de las tantas cortinas que había terminado en el suelo. La muchacha camino a la puerta pasó al lado de Sirius y se detuvo mirándole el cuello.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? – preguntó desconcertada. Al chico se le iluminó el rostro.

- Pregúntale a Sam – contestó picaronamente. La chica salió corriendo a su habitación. Suerte que nadie la vio.

- Y me cantó al oído… - suspiró la pelirroja mirando algún punto en el techo – Pero es Potter, debe haberlo hecho a propósito. Pero sus ojos… - suspiró y se tiró encima de la cama.

- A mi me dijo muchas cosas – comentó la rubia – Y mira como me dejo – agregó mostrando un chupón en su clavícula – No sé que voy a hacer conmigo ahora… Si se me acerca no sé que voy a hacer –

- ¡Yo sé! Bésalo de nuevo – dijo Delilah desde la puerta – a mí me resultó.

- ¿Y tu falda? – preguntó Lily

- Ah, eso. Se la deje de recuerdo a Remus – contestó. Miró a Sam – Pero tú no te hagas la santita conmigo porque le dejaste un gran recuerdo a Sirius en su cuello y eso no se lo pudo haber hecho solo. –

- Ya, me tengo que ir – dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama – Al parecer esto fue mi culpa…

Bajó hasta la sala común y se encontró de frente con el merodeador, quien se acercó sonriente.

- Hola, mi cielo con sol – saludó tiernamente, tratando de acercarse a ella.

- No me toques – Sam salió corriendo por el cuadro. James bajó y se encontró con su amigo quien miraba atónito la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? – preguntó.

- No sé – contestó Sirius. – Ya, vámonos al castigo no más, no queda de otra.

- Maldito niño mimado, engreído, egocéntrico, mal nacido, semi-troll – Sirius susurraba tan rápido y con tanta cizaña esas palabras contra su hermano que parecían cargadas con el más mortal de los venenos.

- Lo que pasa – comenzó a explicar James – es que nos encontramos con Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, ayer en las cocinas y comenzó a decirle cosas a él como que al fin había aceptado que debía estar con los de su raza – el chico se rió un poco – y este otro se altero porque pensó que Sam iba a estar con nosotros, pero no, además que lo ha estado ignorando todo el día, entonces se enojo y como justo paso un profesor no le pudo hacer nada.

- Aah… - comprendió Remus.

- Mini sangre pura, retrasado mental, idiota con medio cerebro, envidioso – Los demás merodeadores miraron asombrados a su amigo ya que nunca lo habían visto echar tantas pestes a una persona, ni siquiera a Snape – Pedante, soberbio, terco, infantil, descerebrado, cabeza de músculo, hijo de mala madre… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te viste en el espejo esta mañana? – Preguntó Sam sin poder contener sus ganas de hablarle, "Tonta – pensó - ¿Por qué lo insultas?".

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN CONTRA MÍA? ¡¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO? – Sirius ya estaba cansado de que ella lo insultara cada vez que lo veía, ¿Qué había pasado con eso de empezar de cero? - ¡¿ACASO NO PUEDES DEJARME TRANQUILO NI UN MINUTO? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRATAS ASÍ, EH? – La chica estaba sorprendida con la reacción del muchacho, nunca hubiera esperado que la tratara así y le gustaba que Sirius pelease con ella y que no se dejase llevar por todo lo que le decía. – Pero no, la princesa del hielo no se ensucia las manos dándole explicaciones a un plebeyo como yo – La joven le sonrío sinceramente, definitivamente le gustaba más aún este Sirius. - ¿Y qué te pasa, te estás riendo de mi? – La rubia se limitó a sonreírle y luego subió a la habitación de chicas. Al ver como respuesta solo una sonrisa, el muchacho volvió confundido a donde sus amigos – Ella me… sonrío – dijo con incredulidad, pero luego su genio cambió radicalmente – Me sonrío.

- Acabamos de descubrir que le gustan los agresivos – Comentó Remus.

- ¡Te dije que tenías que gritarle! ¡Sácala de sus casillas! – Dijo James sacudiéndolo por los hombros –

- Lunático, tenías razón, tengo que ser yo mismo. – Dijo Sirius algo mareado por el zamarreo.

- Sí, tienes que ser ese egocéntrico, burlesco, cruel y vanidoso Canuto que todos conocemos y queremos – Agregó James.

- ¿Tantos defectos tengo? – preguntó el merodeador.

- Solo los está resumiendo – contestó Peter.

- Se les olvida algo importante – Agregó Remus – Mujeriego, ella te conoció así y así le gustaste, además, aunque ella no lo admita, es celosa y posesiva.

- Aparte, ¿te has fijado que cuándo le coqueteas muy directamente se pone totalmente nerviosa? – Dijo James pensativamente mirando el techo. El rostro de Sirius se iluminó y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

- Merodeadores, ¿quieren hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños? –

- ¡Cumpleaños! ¿Qué cumpleaños? ¡Tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es lunes, que lata – interrumpió Delilah sentándose en las piernas de su novio – Ya sé que vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños. Tengo un juego de cartas que podríamos jugar mañana, no, esta noche, no, mañana, no, esta noche – lo miró pensativamente – Sí, esta noche, porque a las doce sería mañana y mañana sería tu cumpleaños, así que esta noche. Además, mañana parece que todos tenemos clases tarde. Yo llevo a las niñas y las cartas, ustedes ordenen su habitación que es un desastre y manden a dormir a los niños inocentes. Encárguense de la comida, y vamos a necesitar: Chocolate derretido, crema batida, música, cintas, pero de las gruesas, una silla, pero deben haber sillas en su pieza, y si se me ocurre algo más se los digo. – finalizó la chica bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos y de su novio. - ¡Ah sí! Algo para tomar, que lo consiga el cumpleañero. Eso es todo, entonces a las 8 en la habitación de chicos. Remus, lindo, ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo? ¡Es que eres tan calentito! –

- No se permite que las chicas se queden a dormir en la habitación, hay otros lugares para eso. No, no son los clóset – agregó James mirando divertido a Remus –

-¡Ya, pero vamos! – Insistía la morena – Lily, es solo ir, no es como si él te vaya a morder, si es que tú no quieres –

- Pero es que no es correcto que haya chicas en la pieza de chicos – replico la pelirroja.

- Remus ya dijo que si, no puedes contradecir a un prefecto – Delilah la apunto y luego cambio la dirección – y tu Sam, ¿Qué dices?

- Mmm… no se – contestó la rubia

- ¡Vamos! No me digas que no te divertiste con Sirius el viernes – apuntó a la marca roja de la chica, quien se sonrojó violentamente – eso me indica que si te divertiste – dijo Delilah en tono divertido.

- ¡Vamos chicas! No queremos ser las únicas dos que vayamos. Mary no puede por que tiene clases mañana temprano. Vayan, por último, para protegernos de no hacer nada estúpido – agregó Alice.

- Ya cometimos bastantes cosas estúpidas el viernes –comentó la pelirroja. Sam la tomo de un brazo y l allegó a un rincón.

- ¿Y si nos emborrachamos y le echamos la culpa al trago? – sugirió la rubia.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que vaya a pasar algo? Por lo menos por mi parte no – dijo testaruda Lily, Sam la miró suspicaz.

- ¿Cómo son sus ojos? – preguntó la chica, recibiendo por toda respuesta un coro de suspiros – estamos mal amiga – se lamentó.

- ¿Los ojos de quien? – preguntó Delilah

- Ya, bueno, vamos. Pero tú no vayas a romper tu promesa – dijo la prefecta a Sam.

- ¿Y tú crees que la voy a romper?

- Ya aceptamos que somos débiles, no sabemos cuán débiles, y tu, tú tienes las de perder – argumentó la pelirroja – es cosa de recordar el viernes, porque, de lo que me contaron, habían manos por todos lados – Sam se puso roja, otra vez.

- Así que le pegaron agarrones a nuestra inocente niñita… -comentó burlesca Delilah – ya ¡vamos!

- ¿Van? – preguntó Alice.

- Si, si van. Buenas noches, Mary.

- Pero no se sienten en las camas que están muy lejos – agregó Delilah mientras ponía las cartas en el suelo – Ya, las mujeres a un lado, los hombres al otro, las cartas tienen un desafío que hay que cumplir, si no, hay una penitencia, que ya está escrita, ¡yo no la invente, lo dice el juego! ¿Quién quiere empezar?

- ¡ Yo! – gritó más que entusiasmado James.

-¿Pero no debería empezar el cumpleañero? – preguntó Alice.

- Ya dale pulgoso – rezongó james.

- Bueno – Sirius sacó una carta – ¿debo leerla?

- Nah… debes comerla – Sirius se la acercó a la boca - ¡no tonto! ¡Léela! – lo retó Delilah

- Ay bueno, dice:"un beso en la boca con quien apunte la botella" ¿y si sale hombre? – preguntó asustado.

- Ay le damos vuelta a la botella otra vez – Delilah giró la botella esta apuntó a Lily – mira que suerte la tuya…

- ¡Y yo quería que saliese Frank! Pero bueno… lo siento amigo –dijo a James, quien lo agarro de la chaqueta – es solo un juego Cornamenta, ¿o quieres que te de un beso a ti? – preguntó estirando la boca.

- ¡Ah, ya! ¡Déjame! Lily Evans, mas te vale que no te guste – amenazó James a la pelirroja soltando a su amigo, este y la niña se acercaron al centro.

- ¡Diez segundos mínimo! – exclamó Delilah. Sirius miró a James y le sacó la lengua infantilmente, se paró, obligando a la pelirroja a pararse, la tomó en sus brazos, la inclinó hacia James, le guiño un ojo y besó a la niña mientras Delilah empezaba a contar y repetía números a propósito.

-¡YA, cero, cero! – grito James. Sirius se separó de la muchacha y volvió a sentarse lejos del merodeador - Sigamos con el juego – dijo molesto. Lily volvió y se sentó al lado de Sam.

- He ahí el por qué de tu fama… - le comentó a Sirius.

- Cuando quieras – respondió el chico. James, ignorando el comentario, sacó una carta del mazo.

- Ahora me toca a mí – comentó –"Dale un beso francés a la persona que fue tu primer beso (francés porque con lengua suena muy feo), si es que está presente". Ya, ven – le dijo a Delilah.

- ¡Oh, oh! –Musitó la chica sin mirar a su novio – lo siento, es solo un juego –

- Te conozco James Potter, si le llegas a tocar algo más que la boca, vas a ver – amenazó Remus – y no me importan las consecuencias, te voy a morder –

- Uuuy, se van a morder – se burló Sirius tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación.

James se acercó al centro con las manos en la espalda, para no tocar a la novia de su amigo. Ambos se acercaron pero Delilah lo detuvo.

- Lo siento – dijo haciendo creer a Remus que no lo besaría – pero así no puedo – tomó las manos de James y las colocó en su cintura – Ahora sí, esfuérzate James. –el chico miró pidiendo disculpas al prefecto y la besó, tratando de separar sus manos del cuerpo de la niña, pero ella se lo impidió. Al pasar más de diez segundos Remus los separó de golpe.

-¡Suficiente! – dijo Lunático. Lily un poco alterada se sirvió un vaso de whisky, pero al volver a sentarse James se lo quitó.

- Ebria no razonas bien- dijo luego de tomarse el contenido del vaso. Antes de que la pelirroja le pudiera responder algo, se escucho el grito de "¡ME TOCA!" de Delilah.

- A ver, a ver, que me sale. – Sacó una carta – "La persona que apunte la botella debe buscar un punto sensible en ti" Ves, te tocó a ti, así que no te enojes. Ya, dale. – El chico se acercó y la morena se acostó con los brazos estirados.

- Cambiemos la tarjeta, él ya debe saber – alegó Sirius.

- Sí, en el clóset lo debe haber encontrado – Agregó burlesco James.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi punto? Nah, si no pudo con el corsé y va a saber dónde está mi punto. Ingenuos, ni ustedes lo saben –

Remus los miró nervioso y luego miró a su novia, quien lo esperaba pacientemente. Se arrodilló al lado de ella y comenzó a pincharla con el dedo índice, los demás miraron la escena y de la nada le llegó un almohadazo en la nuca.

- ¡¿Qué? Es incómodo hacerlo delante de ustedes, ¿no pueden mirar para otra parte o cerrar los ojos? – Dijo el prefecto – En serio.

- Con la boca. Este niño sabe menos que yo – comentó Frank.

- Remus, apúrate, queremos seguir con el juego – Dijo Lily.

- Pero es que no sé – rezongó el merodeador. Delilah, cansada de esperar, lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa y lo tiró encima de ella.

- Ya, ahora sí, DALE. – Remus la besó en el cuello – Mmm…Ahí no – La besó tras de la oreja – Tampoco, frío, frío – El chico la tomó delicadamente por un poco más arriba de la cintura para acomodarla haciendo que la chica soltara un sonoro suspiro – Caliente, caliente - Se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras se escuchaba las risas de los demás.

- ¡El beso, el beso! – corearon James y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Remus trató de besarla pero la chica se escondió detrás del cojín –

- No, esto se hace en privado –

- Ya, bueno. – El merodeador volvió algo frustrado a su puesto.

- Mi turno – dijo la rubia sacando una carta – "Dale un beso francés a quien haya sido tu mejor cita" – La chica miró al prefecto picaronamente.

- Oye, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Lunático, en serio? ¿Él? – Preguntó James divertido – Pero si es él, tu amiga, casi parte de tu grupo de amigas, le pones falda y pueden salir a comprar juntas. Es él – siguió – El señorito perfecto que no había besado a nadie supuestamente. Es Remus.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo nunca dije que no había besado a nadie! – Reclamó el aludido – Además fue hace tiempo, en 3º. No sabía lo que hacía – dijo como disculpándose frente a Sirius y Delilah – Pero no es que lo haya pasado mal – le dijo a Sam quien lo miraba molesta – Pero no significó nada – miró a su novia – Era un niño. Ya, olvídenlo. – James detuvo a Sirius quien trataba de lanzarle un vaso mientras se acercaba a la rubia. También le quitó la varita.

- ¿Uno por los viejos tiempos? – comentó la rubia mientras Remus la tomaba por la cintura, mucho menos nervioso que con su novia (Palomiiz: Que raro…) y acercaron sus rostros. Luego de cinco segundos Sirius y Delilah se levantaron a separarlos, ambos chocaron y se cayeron. James los miró divertido.

- ¿Y para qué te paraste? – gritó el chico.

- ¡Para separar a tu novia de MI novio! – respondió enojada.

- ¡Sería mi novia de no ser por tu novio! –

- ¡No es mi culpa que sea más guapo que tú! – Sirius la miró ofendido.

- ¡Hasta aquí llegamos, córrete! – la corrió y trató de levantarse, sin mucho éxito.

- ¡30! – gritó Lily, quien seguía contando los segundos – 40,41,42,43,44,45… -

- ¡SUÉLTALO! – Rugió la novia del prefecto. Ambos se separaron ya que no podían aguantar la risa –

- Antes no sabíamos besar así – le dijo Remus a la rubia – Que lástima… -

- ¡TÚ! – gritaron enojados Sirius y Delilah al mismo tiempo apuntando a sus congéneres -

- Más te vale que no te duermas esta noche, porque si no, no vas a despertar. – el merodeador miró con odio a su amigo prefecto, quien lo miró entre asustado y divertido.

- Pero Delilah – intentó disculparse Sam recibiendo como respuesta una mano frente a su cara –

- Habla con mi mano, la cual no tiene oídos así que no te va a escuchar – Dijo la morena - ¡Podrías haber elegido la penitencia! –

- ¿Cuál era la penitencia? –

- Un striptease, duh – respondió enojada Delilah.

- See… Deberías haber elegido eso – Sirius la miró enojado y ella como toda respuesta levantó una ceja –

- Sigamos jugando, me toca a mí. – Lily sacó una tarjeta, la miró por unos segundos y luego la dejo a un lado – No, no era cierto no me tocaba a mí. Creo que paso. Sí, paso. –

- No-o, tienes que jugar sino es un striptease – la morena tomó la carta – A ver, ¿qué dice? "Confiesa con quien te diste tu primer beso" – Remus comenzó a reír nerviosamente. James, creyendo que él era su primer beso (no podía estar más perdido) miró orgulloso para todos lados. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y apuntó al prefecto –

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron a coro James y Delilah.

- ¡Yo te protejo! – Sam cubrió a la pelirroja –

- ¡A ver, a ver, tranquilícense! – Dijo Frank – Besaste a Lily, saliste con Sam y ahora eres novio de Delilah. Mmm… Ah no, te alejas de mi novia. Lo único que falta es que te acuestes con Mary – La morena, que no podía estar más enojada, se enojó aún más – Y yo que creía que los que tenían suerte con las chicas eran ellos dos – comentó el chico apuntando a Sirius y a James (Quien trataba de soportar sus ganas de matar al prefecto).

- Algo me gano siendo el sensible – comentó tratando de evitar mirar a su novia.

- Ah, ¡¿entonces nosotros ahora somos los insensibles? – preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono, recibiendo como respuesta un "Síi" general. Ambos comenzaron a llorar en el hombro del otro.

- ¿Y cómo fue? Yo sabía que había sido con él pero no como. Ni como lo hiciste para que Delilah no se enterara – preguntó la rubia.

- La verdad, es muy tonto. – Remus comenzó a reír – Yo le quité un pedazo de chocolate y como agradecimiento le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero él se corrió. Eso es todo. – Explicó la pelirroja. – Delilah nunca se enteró porque eramos tan chicos e inocentes que nos dio tanta vergüenza y no nos hablamos en una semana, así que no le contamos a nadie, excepto a ti. –

- ¡Robaste un beso de su casta boca! – gritó James en el oído de Sirius, luego miró al prefecto –

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar como príncipe? – preguntó preocupada la pelirroja –

- Suficiente, sigamos con el juego. Alice tu turno – Dijo la morena ignorando las disculpas de su novio –

- "Besa a la persona que ames" Aww… Frank – La chica se acercó a su novio y lo beso estilo Hollywood –

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me tira cojines? – se quejó Remus sobándose la cabeza.

- ¡Porque andas besando a las novias de otros! – gritó James enojado.

- ¡Yo no soy tu novia! – replicó Lily

- Pero lo serás algún día. – se giró hacía el prefecto - ¡Y tú, más te vale que te alejes de mi novia! –

- ¡No le grites a mi novio! – Le gritó Delilah - ¡Y tú no me hables! – dijo cuando Remus intentó agradecerle.

- Me toca – Frank sacó una tarjeta – "Confiesa, si pudieras besar a alguien ¿A quién sería?" A Remus no, a Alice – dijo divertido. Sam fue la única que se rió de su chiste.

- Ya, tú, maldito novio, te toca – dijo indiferente la morena.

- Está bien – el prefecto sacó una carta – "Declárate románticamente a la persona que ames" Está bien – miró a Delilah, se puso de rodillas y se volteó hacia la pelirroja – Lily… - comenzó a reírse. James salió de la habitación hecho una furia, seguido por la morena que no alcanzó a salir porque Remus la tomó de una mano – Iba a decirle que lo nuestro no podía ser, porque yo estoy profundamente enamorado de otra persona –

- ¿Quién? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en su cara –

- Sam… - Delilah rugió y trató de irse – Ayúdame, necesito música de fondo – le dijo divertido a la rubia quien se retorcía de risa en el suelo "no puedo" se le escuchó decir. Frank se paró, aún riéndose, y puso música. El chico se paró y tomó a la niña de la cara – Sabes perfectamente que eres tú, así que no necesitas hacer tanto escándalo – Delilah lo miró ceñuda, le pegó una cachetada y lo besó. – Salió mejor de lo que esperaba – comentó Lunático – Ya, anda a buscar a Cornamenta –

- ¡JAMES POTTER! – Gritó la chica desde la puerta - ¡SUBE TU ENGAÑADO TRASERO Y SIÉNTALO ACÁ ARRIBA! –

- ¡¿ARRIBA DE DÓNDE? – Se le escuchó gritar desde la sala común.

- ¡ARRIBA DE SIRIUS! –

- ¡NO, ÉL ME PUEDE VIOLAR! – Replicó, ya un poco más tranquilo, James

- ¡Ay como si no te gustara lo que te hago! – Gritó Sirius. Delilah lo miró traumada – Era broma, no tengo tan mal gusto – explicó el merodeador – Lo siento, Evans.

- A mi no me gusta – Reclamó la pelirroja.

- Seee… Claro – Respondieron todos a coro. Mientras James traspasaba la puerta.

- Me toca – dijo Sirius – "Striptease" – leyó confundido - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –

- Ay pero si tú siempre haces eso, es bailar mientras te desnudas – Explicó la morena – Tienes que ser sexy.

- Pero si eso ya lo soy, más que esto, imposible. Música, maestro – Frank cambió el disco. Comenzó a sonar una canción llamada "Bad Medicine". Sam y Lily se miraron y comenzaron a gritar asustando a todos.

- ¡BON JOVI! –

- ¡Le doy un hijo! – gritó la rubia. Sirius la miró feo.

- ¿Y quién es ese? – preguntó con desdén.

- El hombre más sexy sobre la tierra – respondió aún gritando la pelirroja. – Es un loco americano que canta, es taaaan guapo. – suspiró –

- Extranjero tenía que ser… - refunfuñó James.

- Ni siquiera lo he visto y ya lo odio – comentó Sirius mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

- Ay si después estarás cantando sus canciones, ¿qué haces? – preguntó la morena.

- Los zapatos y los calcetines no son sexy – respondió mientras se paraba al centro del círculo, le guiñó un ojo a Sam y comenzó a bailar sensualmente mientras se desabotonaba poco a poco los botones de su camisa y la dejaba caer lentamente por su espalda comenzando a bailar con esta y tirándosela a Lily, quien no reclamó y lo miraba embobada. El chico se le acercó a le pelirroja, aún bailando, y lentamente se sacó la camiseta delante de ella, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo. Le tiró la camiseta en la cara a James, quien lo miraba enojado. Luego se acercó a Delilah, quien no dejaba de sonreír. Remus la tomó de la cintura como diciendo "Ella es mía", pero la chica lo empujó sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, quien en esos momentos ya se había sacado la correa y comenzaba a abrirse el cierre del pantalón, se alejó tras recibir un almohadazo y miró a Alice, pero no se acercó, porque Frank lo apuntaba con su varita como diciendo "Si te acercas no sabes por dónde voy a meterla", volvió hacia la rubia y se bajó los pantalones, tirándose de rodillas mientras la canción decía "So let's play doctor, baby cure my disease". La chica miró como él sacudía su cabello y cada vez se le acercaba más mientras cantaba la canción. Sirius se puso de rodillas y comenzó a jugar con el elástico de los calzoncillos, la rubia abrió los ojos como plato, tomó un cojín y se lo puso sobre las manos al chico.

- Basta, es perturbador – Dijo tratando de no mirarlo mientras la música terminaba.

- Your love's the potion that can cure my disease – le dedicó la última frase de la canción a la rubia mientras se paraba e iba a buscar su ropa. Delilah no le quiso devolver la correa. - Tu turno, Cornamenta. A ver si superas eso – se burló Sirius –

- Ah no si no – James sacó una carta y le sonrío a su amigo – "Si hay alguna chica a la que no has besado, dale un beso francés" – Frank lo miró asustado – A Alice ya la besé – Ahora Sirius lo miró preocupado – Y tú me la dejaste en bandeja de plata. – Se acercó a Sam que estaba tan atontada que no alcanzó a responder con un insulto, la levantó y la puso contra la pared. Le guiñó un ojo al merodeador y besó apasionadamente a la rubia, quien a su sorpresa, le respondió. Luego de varios segundos, en los que Sirius no pudo hacer nada porque Delilah lo retenía con la correa, James se separó y volvió a su asiento.

- Demasiado para una noche – musitó mientras se desplomaba al lado de Lily – "Bad Medicine"… - La pelirroja la miró enojada, pero su amiga no se dio cuenta y ella tampoco.

- Me toca – dijo Delilah sacando una tarjeta – Uuh…no mejor no, paso – Trató de dejar la tarjeta, pero no la dejaron.

- Es la tarjeta o penitencia –

- ¡Es lo mismo! – Reclamó la chica – Ya no importa, pero quiero una canción en específico. Espérenme – Salió corriendo de la pieza y volvió corriendo con un disco, se lo pasó a Frank – Es la primera, así que no te preocupes. – La morena, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sirius, se sacó los zapatos y sus calcetines antes de empezar. Se paró arriba de la cama de Remus y movió sensualmente sus caderas, dándoles la espalda, jugó con su falda, haciéndoles creer que se la sacaría, miró seductoramente a su novio y le guiñó un ojo, se afirmó en uno de los fierros donde se colgaban las cortinas de la cama y siguió contoneando su cintura, luego bajó de la cama y se puso al centro sin dejar de bailar. Notando que su novio la miraba boquiabierto, se puso de rodillas y sacudió su cabello mientras avanzaba hacia él, al llegar jugó con su blusa delante del prefecto y desabrochó uno de los botones sin dejar de bailar, el chico desabrochó, algo nervioso, los demás botones y ella dejó caer la blusa lentamente dándole la espalda mientras se acariciaba su propia cintura, sonriéndole sugestivamente. Luego se levantó y jugó con la corbata de James haciendo que éste se levantara, el merodeador la miró embobado mientras ella le bailaba, bajó hasta la mitad el cierre de su falda, dándole a entender a su amigo que él debía continuar, a lo cual él no se negó. Delilah le dio la espalda y mientras con un dulce movimiento de cintura dejó caer la falda. Sirius subió una ceja sin dejar de sonreír al ver a su amiga, quien se le aproximó y bailó por unos segundos, luego le dio la espalda y bajó un tirante de su sostén, el chico mordió su labio inferior y acercó sus manos para desabrocharle el brasier pero un rugido lo interrumpió. Remus tomó a su novia por la cintura y la cubrió con su propio cubrecama y le pasó su ropa.

- Suficiente – dijo dando por terminado el baile de su novia y golpeando a Sirius, quien intentaba acercarse a ella – Tú juega, yo jugaré después – le dijo a Lily.

- No, es tu turno –

- Tengo que vestirla – Explicó el prefecto.

- Estoy así enfrente de ti y ¿de verdad quieres vestirme? – Preguntó sorprendida la morena – Eres extraño.

- Quiero hacerte muchas cosas, algunas son hasta ilegales, pero no enfrente de ellos. – Dijo poniéndole una polera polo de él, un poco rasgada y desteñida.

- La botella – dijo la pelirroja girando la botella – Esta cosa está mala – Alegó viendo que la botella apuntaba a la rubia.

- ¡El beso, el beso! – Comenzaron a corear James y Sirius. Sam la miró como diciendo "Me da lo mismo", lo cual animo aún más a los chicos –

- Si él no quiere darse un beso con un niño – Replicó Lily apuntando a Sirius – Yo no me voy a dar un beso con una niña – dijo dando vuelta la botella, otra vez. – No, me quedo con la primera opción – Dijo al ver que apuntaba a James.

- ¡No, tú quisiste cambiarlo! – Reclamó Sirius – Así que ahora te toca besar a mi amigo –

- Pero la primera es la que vale –

- ¡Ya, bésalo! – Bromeó Remus intentando ponerle algo a su novia para que se abrigara. James se acercó a la pelirroja, quien trataba de no mirarlo a la cara. – Acuérdate, son más de diez segundos – Agregó el prefecto. Lily se armó de valor y encaró al merodeador, lo besaría, lo sacaría de su sistema y eso sería todo. Él tomó dulcemente su rostro, logrando que el súper plan desapareciera por completo. Cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto. Era dulce y apasionado a la vez, lo único que pudo hacer fue rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos, tratando de mantener el control mientras se dejaba hacer. James la aferró fuertemente de la cintura y perdió el control de la situación, lo recobró justo antes de empezar a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de la niña. Rompió el contacto, pero no quiso dejar de abrazarla.

- Eso fue un minuto y algo más – comentó Frank, mientras Sam tiraba de la blusa de su amiga para que se sentara.

- ¿Vas tú ahora o voy yo? – preguntó la rubia al prefecto.

- Tú, la próxima ronda hago doble – respondió.

- "Besa a quien peor te caiga en la ronda" – La chica dudó por unos segundos. Sirius se acercó de inmediato, mirándola expectante.

- Ya, dale, todos saben que me desprecias – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El merodeador esperó que se acercara ella a él y cuando estuvo a distancia suficiente, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó bruscamente a él. Le sonrió de medio lado y le rozó los labios. La chica soltó un suspiro inconscientemente y lo agarró de la solapa de su camisa, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Después de todo, podía culpar al whisky. Luego de unos minutos, Sam sintió que alguien la trataba de separar, sin mucho éxito. En realidad, ella misma le pegó un manotazo.

- ¡Que alguien les tire agua a esos niños! – Gritó Alice, riendo.

- Ya, suficiente, tienen que respirar – Agregó Remus – Dale aire, déjala respirar – El prefecto tomó a Sirius del pelo y lo separó. El merodeador miró al prefecto y le gritó "#*#$#*€$€¬#€¬*¬$" – 20 puntos menos, por grosero. Ya suéltala.

- Bastardo – le respondió Sirius. – Y mira, yo no la tengo. – sonrío satisfecho –

- ¡DESPIERTA! – Le gritó la pelirroja a su amiga, quien reaccionó, empujó al merodeador y volvió a su puesto, contrariada.

- Ya, me toca – Alice sacó una tarjeta – "Confiesa, ¿Quién fue tu primer beso francés?" James – Preguntó y contestó al mismo tiempo – Lo siento, amor – le dijo a Frank.

- Lo siento, amor – Repitió James a Frank, guiñándole un ojo – Solo la preparé. –

- Si, si, preparé… - El chico sacó una carta – "¿Tu primera vez?" ¿Mi primera vez en qué? – recibió un cojinazo por hacerse el tonto – Amor, lo tengo que decir, porque no sabes cómo se van a reír de mí si hago un striptease – se disculpó con su novia – Con Alice y no diré nada más, porque no dice que especifique. – Recibió otro cojinazo - ¿Cuál es el punto de golpear con los cojines? –

- ¿No tirarte los vasos a la cara? – Respondió Sirius – "Pierdes el turno" ¿Qué clase de juego es este? – preguntó enojado. – Yo esperaba más besos –

- ¿Con quién, conmigo? – Molestó James. – Me toca a mí. Esta la quedo debiendo – Dijo después de leer la tarjeta. Sirius se la quitó.

- "¿Tu primera vez?" ¿Y qué tanto tiene? ¿Por qué no lo dices y ya? – preguntó el moreno, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina – Aah… ¿Y no lo puedo decir yo? – Ahora recibió un cojinazo. – Está bien, entendí. Pero desnúdate al final, para que sea más dinámico. –

- Si, papi – contestó haciéndose el inocente James. – Mejor me desnudo ahora – pensó y se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines. – música, maestro. Bueno, Frank – Corrigió. Frank cambió el disco y comenzó a sonar "Cherry Pie", el chico se paró al medio, un poco mareado porque cada vez que la pelirroja se servía un vaso de whisky él se lo tomaba. Hizo que Lily se parara y comenzó a bailarle, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, pero se dejaba la corbata. La chica lo miraba cohibida y cuando intentó sentarse, nadie la dejó. James se acercó a ella y le pasó un extremo de la correa para que ella misma lo sacara, cosa que hizo torpemente. El chico solo sonrío y siguió bailando, el merodeador aún mantenía su camisa, desabotonada, y se la sacó frente a ella, dejando ver su atlético cuerpo. La pelirroja, avergonzada, ya no podía evitar mirarlo. James la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de bailar, y se acercó a su cuello, sintiendo como la chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, sonrío y siguió bailando. Se paró frente a ella y desabotonó su pantalón, se giró y de un tirón, bajó sus pantalones. Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

- Te quedas con los calzoncillos, ¿me oyes? – Amenazó Frank, tratando de taparle los ojos a su boquiabierta novia.

Remus, mientras tanto, tomaba de la polera a Delilah tratando de que no se abalanzara sobre James. Sirius, cabreado por la mirada de su "Futura" novia, apagó la música. –

- Creo que ya quedó claro tu punto – Dijo el merodeador.

- ¡Oye, a ti nadie te detuvo! – Reclamó James, buscando sus pantalones.

- Mentira, yo estaba muy inspirado y me detuvieron. Ya, vístete, indecente. – Sirius lo miraba impaciente. – Oigan, estoy de cumpleaños y nadie me trajo ni un regalo – Reclamó el moreno. – Quiero un regalo – Exigió - Oye tu niña de la polera de hombre, quiero mi regalo y te toca. –

- Regalo, quería. ¿No te basta con haber visto esto? – respondió apuntando a su cuerpo.

- Si hubiera sido privado, probablemente –

- Ay, cállate. – La chica sacó una tarjeta – "Confiesa tu peor secreto" – Se escuchó un "uuuuuuuh…" general, la niña miró pensativamente el piso y luego su semblante se torno triste - ¿Recuerdan qué les dije que me iba a Italia? – algunas cabezas asintieron – Pues no es como si fuera de vacaciones, o algo así. Me cambio de colegio, de ciudad, de país. – Miró a Remus – Por tiempo indefinido, hasta que acabe todo esto de…todo esto. Me voy antes de vacaciones de Navidad. Lo siento – le dijo a su novio - Ya, muchas confesiones. Remus, tu turno… -

- Ya me quiero acostar – El prefecto se paró y se fue sin despedirse. Los demás miraban sin entender. Delilah miró triste por donde había desaparecido su novio y se paró.

- Yo también me voy a ir a dormir. – Dijo y salió. Frank y Alice se miraron y también salieron.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijo antes? – preguntó James.

- No le gusta repartir malas noticias – respondió la pelirroja mientras salía. El merodeador esperó unos minutos y después salió. La rubia se levantó para seguir el ejemplo de los demás.

- Vaya regalo… - escuchó susurrar al único que quedaba allí. Sirius se hallaba de pie en el centro del círculo de cojines, por primera vez en su vida ordenando algo. Se veía frustrado. La niña no pudo evitar acercársele. – Sigues ac… - Sam lo tomó de la cara y lo besó tiernamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo y luego salió.


End file.
